Kinen no Itami
by FallenAngelItachi
Summary: He left the village without a single word three years ago and that really hurt me;and now,after all this time he wants me for what?That bastard..." Who said reviving a clan was easy-especially for the woman?Spoilers for manga.SasukeXOC
1. Introduction

This is my first Sasuke fanfic! Sometimes I really don't like him, but I don't know-that made me think of a story for him! Huh... Weird. Never mind-hope you enjoy. By the way, this is chapter one rewritten!

* * *

'Sasuke left... We couldn't stop him-_I _couldn't stop him! I broke my promise to Sakura-chan and I wasn't able to keep close-... the only person I felt like I was on equal terms with.' Naruto said visible tears now flooding his eyes; when he could no longer hold them he buried his face in her chest.

Even though she was just as young as he was, that overwhelming feeling of calmness he felt when with her was unprecedented; she always seemed to be able to calm him down no matter what the case may be and -much to his surprise- to understand him.

So that's what she did now, too; by merely caressing his hair and giving him an one-armed hug he felt much safer and like he was being truly consulted and looked after.

'It was not your fault, Naruto; I felt for quite some time he would leave; it was but a matter of time-sooner or later. There was nothing else you could do, don't blame yourself; either way, I'm proud of you.'

'H-honto?'

'Mochiron desu*! Now relax, don't think about it... Besides, Sakura is not blaming you for his leaving rather than herself; you must be strong for both. Actually, three; I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei is as depressed as you are.'

'Fat chance.'

'Come now, don't take him wrong; he's just not expressive like you two are.'

'... Neither do you, Ita-chan, but I know you're sad right now.'

She couldn't resist a sympathetic smile while he sobbed -even though smiling at her now.

'I know you are because... you always seem to sympathize with me, since we were little; I don't know why, but you'd hold my hand through all of my problems and listen to me whatever I had to say. Then you'd advise me with your too-matured-for-your-age opinions and comfort me. And every single time, when I started feeling better, you'd disappear. Your figure was always elusive to me, but I always felt thankful for this mystery... So much, I never had the courage to ask you until now: why did you always leave so abruptly in the shadows? Was it because you didn't want your parents to know you were with me or were you ashamed?'

'No silly; I'm a ninja and that's what ninja do. If anything -just so you know- when they learnt I was keeping you company, they congratulated me. People are not as close-minded as you think, Naruto. And I'd never be ashamed of being friends with you, just the opposite.'

He was tear-eyed again -due to what she told him.

'Ita-cha~n... you're so nice!' he said and hugged her tightly.

"Air-air!"

'You're smothering me Naruto...'

'Eh? Oops, sorry, he-he...'

'Never mind; but you should go to sleep now it's late.'

'OK, I will!'

'Good! Goodnight!'

'Oayasumi, Ita-chan!'

And with that, he left the young girl alone in the woods surrounding the village with her troubled thoughts.

"Baka yaro! You left the village without a single word... I thought you trusted me enough to tell me that sort of thing-to tell me your most important decision."

The wind blew, making dust and leaves dance to its random rhythm, taking her hair along with it.

"Why didn't you come to me? Humph! I seriously won't forgive you for that, Sas-**uke**! And the next time I see you, you'll definitely account for your actions!"

'O! Itami! Still there? What are you doing-I saw the foxy-boy leaving just three minutes ago!'

'Damare Ka! I know... And will you ever stop calling him like that?'

'NO; it's fun. Well, you've been at the same spot for two days now, since Sas-uke left; when will you stop mopping around about it?'

'I'm not mopping around! And stop acting like you know everything! Tch! I'm coming, kono yaro.'

She found herself next to the boy in no time; the boy, being used to her incredible speed -and having one to rival her- merely nodding they left. And that was the last time she ever visited that place...

* * *

Her nickname for Kai is Ka and Sas-uke is the twins and her nickname for him; sometimes they even leave the "Sas" part out and use only the "uke". Of course, they've made up one for all.

Also, honto=really and mochiron desu=of course

And that was the first chapter; short because the rest are huuuuge XD Review if you may!


	2. A shocking reunion and offer

This is while Shippuuden, just after Naruto and Sakura came back from "retrieving" Sasuke.

* * *

'An S-rank mission?' their sensei did astonished.

'It was about time!' the twins snapped the Hokage simultaneously; Itami resisted a smirk.

The woman twitched, a vein threatening to pop out, but she resisted.

'The thing is, you're jounin now and there isn't any need for Shura team anymore; so hereby I make all of you equals. Anyway… since now you're no longer a team you won't be going on missions together –at least not all of them'

'What? Oh come on!' the twins complained again annoyed-together.

'-that's why I'm assigning this S-rank mission to the twins and this A-rank mission to Itami. But you will be alone, your sensei won't be with you; he has to leave for a mission immediately.' she continued like she hadn't heard them, but Itami could swear she saw a second vein popping out.

Just then, there was knocking on the door and –after Tsunande gave permission- the attire of a very familiar man appeared under the threshold.

'Hello, Hokage-sama.' the cheerful voice of Kakashi spoke, being quite the head-turner.

'Oh, there you are Kakashi, great. I wanted you for a mission… I just never realized you'd come this late.'

'Ehe-he, gomen but you see there was that old lady that-'

'Save it; when I'm done with them you're next. So, are we clear?'

'Ha~i.' the twins said in a bored tone in unison; that made her snap.

'Would you stop talking together like that?! It's God-damn annoying! … You three can go; Itami you stay for your mission.'

'Hai.' she did in a very military-like style; everyone in the room –besides Tsunande- raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. 'Good luck guys, sensei!'

'Thanks.' they said in that same bored way again making the Hokage snap for the last time of the day.

'Good luck you, too.' Shura said before leaving.

They left and the three of them were left alone.

'So, this is a standard A-rank mission, where your job is to save this man' she said showing het a picture of him-"not very lucky with the ladies" she thought 'and it must be done within three days. You'll be leaving in an hour.'

'Oh, Ita-chan, a nice mission you have there; too bad I can't help you with it.'

'No need; it's quite simple Kakashi-sempai.'

'Ooooh, you've already thrown out the "sensei" phrase-how nice!'

' -.- … I never really regarded you like that you know…'

'Pease let her go Kakashi.' the Hokage said impatiently; she nodded and headed for the door.

'Good luck on your first jounin mission Ita-chan; make sure you tell Naruto all about it when you return.'

She chuckled; he always cared for his students and he could always read people easily.

'I will, rest assured; arigato, ne. See you in two days.'

After that, she swiftly went to her room and packed only the necessities; when she was ready –before the timeline she was given- she double-checked everything and feeling rather exited (this was her first mission alone) she headed out to the city.

Reading the memo Tsunande had given her, she realized the mission was easier than she described it; the place where she was supposed to infiltrate was a rather lightly-guarded one –as the reports said- and the person was abducted for financial reasons, so no one had harmed him. Also, the people that had taken him hostage weren't ninja. So, in a day –because she decided to take it slow since she had gained a lot of time- she reached her destination.

When she went to the place where he was being held captive, after scouting it, she infiltrated rather successfully and headed for the prisoner.

'Sir, hello; I'm from Konoha and I'm here to save you…sir, are you alright?' she asked seeing half his face and him looking down.

'I'm fine, is just I don't know for how long…**you** will be!'

'Eh? Ah!'

It was a trap! She took three steps behind, avoiding the imposter's kunai and reaching for her own; even though she didn't fail to get him, he escaped.

"I must follow him-he's my only link with the victim. But I'm guessing this is a trap. Kuso, anyway, I have to follow him! But can it be that this whole 'hostage incident' is nothing more than a trap to lure Konoha ninja out? Hum…that I'll find out **after** I catch him!"

That was it for her-this was the first time she'd put to use both genjutsu and ninjutsu at the same time in a battle and especially her field attack; but then again, she was really good at coming up with new attacks and combinations.

When she found that man again, now looking much taller –and much prettier, she had to admit- she had activated her genjutsu; falling into the trap and revealing the positions of his comrades, she beat them all together with her field attack:

"Earth attack: grave of the fallen!" she thought making the hand seals; everyone was trapped and fell unconscious.

'You! Tell me, what is this all about?'

'No way bitch!'

She punched him.

'I said tell me now. Or do you prefer dying like the rest of your comrades did?'

'They are not dead, just unconscious; you **are** a Konoha ninja after all.'

'...Then I must be putting my village's theory to shame, because none of them is breathing; so tell me or you'll join them.'

Seeing she wasn't joking at all and seeing his comrades had the faintest of chakra left in them, he gave in.

'Alright, I'll tell you; we were hired by the Mist village to kill all the Leafninja who fell into the trap and came to rescue that man. He doesn't actually exist, we made him up.'

'And the picture, too? Or is it a civilian's?' she asked suspiciously.

'Eh? The picture, too-everything.' he said, not quite seeing where she was getting with this.

'Oh thank God! He would have been very miserable if he were alive! Anyway, thanks for the info; you can die, too now.' she said cheerfully; she hit him at the back of his head. 'Humph! Baka; like I'd kill anyone for such a stupid reason.' she monologued as she was leaving the scene with her newly inquired info and started heading back to the village immediately.

"Tch! I can't believe this was my first mission and it was a complete fiasco! Damn it! At least I have some really good information to give, so I guess this is better than merely saying 'mission accomplished'. Mo, but I'm really bumped I won't get to say 'mission accomplished'! Ugh! I'm so angry right now!" she thought and crossed her hands while walking back to the village at a very fast pace; she pouted. "But then again, there's no reason to hurry; I did have three days for this mission and I've only spent one of them. Guh! I'm feeling dehydrated all of the sudden, too. -.- And I'm not even close to the borders of the village. Maybe I could go somewhere to have a drink or something given I have so much free time on my hands! Hum…this little place looks nice."

It was a bar of some sort where quiet people seemed to prefer it –there were mostly middle aged people with some exceptions; like daughters and sons or young –probably illegal- couples (she had hoped the young men/women with the old ones **were** father-daughter stuff).

She chose to sit alone at the end of the bar, where there were almost no people so she could rest and think. Yet she could feel a pair of eyes watching her closely while she felt a familiar aura behind her.

'A beer please.'

'Hum? Aren't you a bit too young for that?'

'But still I can kill you with my kunai in less than five seconds.'

'Ha-ha! I like you! Fine, I'll give you some! Here; it's on the house, you look troubled.'

'Oh, thanks. Cheers!' she said, pouring some and drinking it in one gulp.

'Hey, take it easy there with that young lady; it's strong stuff!'

'Not that much-besides it ain't the first time I'm drinking old man; now bring me another one, too.'

'I can tell…just what kind of up-bringing did you get?'

She chocked on her beer.

'Just because I like beer and drink doesn't mean I'm an alcoholic! And my up-bringing is fine! Geez man, what is wrong with you and all those quick impressions? Apologize for my parents!'

'You never insult her parents; she'll probably beat you for it.' the person's voice was heard deep but without a single hint of mocking; it sounded somewhat familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

'Tch! You finally decided to show yourself.' she said without turning around to face him.

'Oh, so you understood I was there.'

'You could be in the basement and your desire filled aura would still be utterly detectable. So what do you wan-… You…? Sasuke?!' she did, finally turning around due to the increasingly overwhelming feeling the voice was someone she knew; when she did she faced someone who thought of as the last person to be. 'I-is it really you? What are you doing here? Tch! _And I knew that aura was familiar._'

'Just having a drink, before I go on with my mission; you?' he said casually-too casually.

After all this time being away and not even a "long-time-no-see" gesture? That surely hurt **and** annoyed her a lot.

'Have you already had it or did you just come here? I see no glass in your hands. And I'm coming back from a mission.' she said with a smirk she outwitted his lame excuse.

'You always minded your surroundings more than anyone else…'

'So is this place near to wherever you live now; given you come here for that drink?' she continued with a wider smirk; she really wanted to get information out of him.

'And what will you do with that kind of information? Sent Sakura and Naruto after me?'

'Don't make me laugh; who'd ever stoop that low? You didn't see me joining them in all their "rescue missions" too, did you? If you left willingly then what's the point of forcing you back? Tch! Who cares about you anyway?'

She didn't really care if the village retrieved him or not, since that was not on a mission-list; she merely wanted to know she knew much more than anyone else about his whereabouts. She even felt somewhat arrogant she had met him like this instead of Sakura; she didn't really have that much of a problem with Naruto or with Sakura but she felt for some weird reason victorious over **her**.

"It's not like I like him, I just want to be more informed-what's wrong with that? Besides, if Sakura or Naruto knew, they'd be dashing in here to come and 'claim him back' or something-being that obsessed over him… it's for the best if I withhold this information. For him…And it isn't like I like him, it's only common sense I do that…right?"

'Is that so? Then I appreciate your way of thinking; if you had come there'd be no telling to what it might have happened. I always thought you were amongst the most powerful and talented konuichi.'

'Really? And you're complimenting me because…why?' she thought now more suspicious; Sasuke **never** complimented-people complimented Sasuke.

'Because my mission is related to you.'

'Huh? How? And why?'

'Orochimaru made me remember something…and we're here to see to that.'

'Wh…what exactly **is** your mission? What did he remind you?' she said, getting more and more suspicious with his each sentence, looking at him half-scared.

'I need to revive my clan…thus I need to find a wife.'

'-.-" Reaeaeally? And I thought you needed an espresso machine-… Ah! Uso! Uso daro! You don't mean…'

'That's exactly what I mean.'

'Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what?! Me? Why in earth me?! Whatever happened to Sakura-she's supposed to be hung up over you and still madly in love with you?'

'I need someone powerful and talented; she's half-assed at both.'

'No...! Aha; well, I have no clue what ever gave you the idea I'd do that for you, so let's just say that this is merely your wishful thinking.'

'I think not; you see my mission is to retrieve you and get you back to the base. Orochimaru is waiting outside.'

To the mere sound of his name she had chills running down her spine.

'Still hate him?'

'No, the word is "disgusted". But what makes you think I'll come with you anyway? I mean…you haven't seen me in three years, you haven't contacted in any kind of way-you didn't even say **goodbye** to me and you want me now to just come along and bare your children?! At the **lair** of my village's **enemy**-are you completely daft?'

'Well, if that is your problem, I must say I can't help you overcome it; nor I feel bad for not doing all of these.'

*SLAP!*

'Oi, jo-chan, don't you think-?'

'Damare, jiji! Tch! You're not helping yourself at all, Sasuke! I don't care why the hell you thought I'd come with you, but the possibilities I would, dropped to 0 right now.'

She took a final sip of her beer (meaning drinking it all in one gulp again) and went to leave; he grabbed her arm.

'Hanase, teme.'

'If you don't co operate then this joint will blow to pieces… this is the immediate threat; the other one is that your parents will come to a sooner end than they'd anticipated.'

'N-nani?! You're bluffing! There's no way you know-'

'They are having their vacations to the hot springs in a busy post town as a gift from your older bro-'

'Alright, I get it! You know where my parents are… I can't believe it; how long have you been planning this?'

'A little, but it has been a while.'

'Guh-ugh! I can't believe I couldn't sense you following me around.'

'But we weren't; it was luck we found you here. Now come; unless you want to cause a chain of deaths.'

'Grrr… fine. But just so you know, in case I don't contact them, people will come looking for me-**I** do have a family and friends you see.'

'You'll contact the village to give them your report and then you'll say you found an urgent mission you have to attend no matter what. It's true anyway.'

'You've got everything so figured out, ha?'

'Yes; now let's go.'

And for the next months, that's the last anyone saw of her.

* * *

And this is where the "fun" begins! Review please! (well, I'd like it anyway)


	3. Enter Suigetsu

Next one is up...! Finally! But I beg of you, please leave a review! Don't just set them on alert, pleaeaease...

Anyway, small recap: Sasuke found her threatened her out of the bar and now they met up with... Hebi-eh, Orochimaru, silly me! Enjoy!

* * *

'Oh… so **you** are the girl that stole Sasuke's heart, eh? Itami-chan?''Humph! Don't you ever dare call me anything like that again, **or** anything containing my name!'

'Oh…you have quite the temper, chibi-chan. I expected no less from you, Sasuke-kun; she has a bad temper while you have a bad attitude. I think you make the perfect couple; she isjust like you described her: haughty and cute.'

'What?! I thought this was a genetics-Nazi twisted kind of match; not some sort of date thing! Why the hell have you been describing me to him in that way?!'

'He asked me those I didn't have much of a choice and neither do you; let's go.'

'Where are we going?'

'To where we live of course…' Orochimaru answered.

'And where is that?'

'You'll see when we arrive there-you're a stubborn one, aren't you?'

'Since I can remember her.' Sasuke retorted casually *receiving a dirty look from her*.

'Oh? It's rare of you to respond, Sasuke-kun; do you actually like this girl? Or is it because you felt nostalgic because your former team-mates visited you not that long ago?'

'…'

'Humph! You better keep it quiet, yaro. You better **both** keep it quiet from now on!'

They reached their "hide-out" the next morning; meanwhile, they had her make contact with her village, making her write whatever they told her in order not to cause any suspicion. Always under the threat of her parents getting killed, she did as they instructed her, having the faintest of hope that someone would figure out there was something wrong and would go looking for her. And maybe if that led them to the bar, and the bartender told them of what had happened, then maybe they'd understand the situation. Of course, knowing Sakura and Naruto, even if the man did tell them who she encountered, they merely wouldn't believe him. Maybe if Shikamaru was with them…

* * *

They had locked her up in a room and she wasn't bothered again; meaning until something Sasuke wanted to do happened (which she didn't know what it was) she was only in their way. Only Kabuto came and went, bringing her meals-and that's how she kept track of the days, too; three meals a day and she had been given nine of them already.

"Tch! What is it with this leafy and full of milk diet; I want meat, I'm a human being-I'm neither a cow nor a rabbit! Not that they would **mind** if I were a rabbit, given what they want me for… oh no! Don't tell me that's why they're feeding me all of these!? Guh! I don't believe I'm getting fertility diet! This is crazy in any way you see it; I know I always wanted a family and I always cheered Sasuke on for wanting one, too but this is just out of this world. I didn't mean come and abduct me when you see fitting to your schedule! Humph! I'll question Kabuto when he comes here."

As if in cue, the key was heard turning on the door and there was Kabuto with the tray in his hands full of weird food… she gave him the raised eyebrow look and folded it her legs and arms (tried to anyway, cause her hands were tied).

'Here is your food princess; this once, eat it all please-I don't want to have to force it down your throat again.'

'…Kabuto, what is this weird thing you're feeding me?'

'It's food that will make your chances of getting pregnant increase.'

'Yeah; does Sasuke really understand how babies are born? Because he doesn't see to fully grasp the meaning of it-he acts like he'll just press a button and wham! I'm pregnant.'

'He fully understands the way a baby is conceived.'

'And what is he gonna do-rape me? Because I'm really in no mood of having sex with him! And don't you know that the chances of conceiving are much higher when the woman actually **enjoys**-'

'He knows all about that, don't worry; and whatever happens, won't happen today or tomorrow.'

'Hentai-tachi! Just leave me alone!'

'And **you**'re not, when you know so much?'

'My brother has kids and my sister is pregnant, too-I've been hearing stuff like that since I was 9!'

At that moment something was heard; they both turned surprised and eavesdropped. Nothing else could be heard though so Kabuto relaxed.

'**I**'ll go check it out; if it's anything you need to be alerted about, don't worry-I'll let you know. Now go back so I can go out.'

She backed up from the door and let Kabuto locked it on the way out; still a bit tensed, she ran to the door and eavesdropped. Apart from Kabuto's disappearing footsteps nothing could be heard; that only made her tense more up since she knew when everything was too silent, then something definitely was going on.

Five minutes passed but still nothing; now she could feel the blood rushing through her head while her heartbeat had gotten severely faster. She had to find out what was going on… and she also had to escape. She tried to break the door, but like all the other times she had tried, it didn't prove any better.

'Chikuso!!! Why?! Why are all these happening now?! And what's going on!? Moo!'

But the moment she burst out, the door was heard being unlocked once again.

'You shouldn't stress yourself; it will be bad for your health.' Sasuke said, coming in.

'Huh? You finally decided to come and see me? Maybe explain something, too…?'

'I'm here to take you.'

'EHHHHHHHHHHH?!' she did in plain shock by his blunt way.

'I'm taking you out of here; I killed Orochimaru.'

'Ahhh… Few! Wait-killed? How?'

'Not entirely killed; I trapped him somewhere within me.'

'WH-Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! Baka yaro-make him get out of there-eliminate him! He could take you over at any time!'

'Is that concern? I'm surprised you worry about me after all that's happened.' he said but with no sort of tone in his voice.

She blushed all the shades of red she could remember and turned her head away distinctively.

'Humph! I only fear what that effect may have on me in case he breaks loose and starts biting! Besides, it's like a disease; I can't turn it off… like I'd care for the likes of you for a normal reason. _And it's not "after all that's happened" rather "all you did"…_'

'That's good enough for now; let's go.' he said, grabbing her from the bondage of her hands and dragging her out.

'Hey wait! Can't you at least untie me first?! My wrists hurt and-'

'If I do that, you'll run away and attempt to warn your parents; but I'll have killed them by then, so I'm saving you from experiencing their loss.'

'T-teme...'

'We can't waste anymore time; we have people we need to recruit.'

She obeyed, not having another option at the moment; even though if she could just neutralize or kill Sasuke at the spot then her parents wouldn't be in trouble anymore but that stupid bondage was carefully made so that she wouldn't be able to perform any hand seals… that was always her luck. Plus, she hadn't seen him fight and he's been away for a long time; she didn't even know if she could take him out anymore.

'So that other thing you had in mind doing first, before finding me, was wiping Orochimaru out I take it. And why do you need to recruit people?' she asked him while walking to a place she'd never seen before.

'To form a platoon so I can kill Itachi and the potential Akatsuki members that may come in our way.'

'Aha… so we need two more right?'

'No.'

'Oh, you'll be making it a three –man team, ha? No leader…'

'No; that's why I need three more.'

'No you don't; you have me, the person we're about to recruit and you. It adds up to two remaining people.'

'You don't comprehend the situation; you shall not be a fighting member of this team.'

'What?!'

'I can't risk you getting killed over such matters; you have a more important mission.'

'Not only are you keeping me here against my will and plan to make me turn into a baby-making machine, you also mean to torture me?! I can't idly stand by when I see people around me fighting; besides, if someone sees you trying to protect me or being at the back, they'll attack me first. That's just the opposite of what you're trying to achieve, right?'

'…You always talked too much.'

'Na-nani?! Kono yaro…'

'We're here… stand back.' he said and rose a hand in front of her obviously to stop and protect her should anything happens.

He was leading her this entire time through what it seemed a maze of huge experimental tubes ("human size…" she made the gruesome thought) and finally reaching one, a bit larger. Then he stood there in front of it.

'I thought it was you… so you actually defeated Orochimaru then…' she heard a voice coming from within the water filled tube; but still, she couldn't see anyone in it.

'Yeah; forget that though. Let's get out of here.' Sasuke replied and broke it by cutting it with his sword; when the water spilled out, it started transforming in a person!

'Finally… Thanks Sasuke.'

'We'll take care of you first Mizugetsu. Come with me.'

"What the hell has happened to this guy? What kind of experiments has he withstood? Just how much of a creep could Orochimaru be anyway? Guh! This is unheard of-I'm filing a formal complain about this! … When I return home anyway."

'Ooooh, I see you brought a woman along already; I don't remember her though, how and when was she captured?'

'Humph! I have nothing to do with that monster-he could never "capture" me!'

'She isn't related to that at all.'

'Then why is she here? Missed the turn to Konoha-judging from her headband?'

'NO! I'm-'

'She doesn't concern our fight or our team; she's with me to help me with my goal.'

'Oh, she's gonna be providing info! He! Too many bad ninja from Konoha at your year, ne Sasuke?'

'Don't you ever dare say something like that again you prick!' she shouted hitting him on the head, but only to see it turn into water. 'Humph!'

'Wait… If you hate to think you'd betray your village and hate Orochimaru, then why the hell are you here? Sasuke looks wooed you over maybe?'

She: -.-

'You noticed the headband and not my tied up hands? How much of a dork **can** you be? I'm his prisoner, you ass.'

'Why?'

'I told you she'd help me with my goal; my other goal.'

'Eh? Wait, you don't mean-… Ahahaha! Seriously man? Aren't you a bit too young to think about that? How much more already finding the right girl! Don't tell me you two have already…' he said mischievously, only to earn another punch from the girl.

'Don't. You. **Ever **say that again-you hear me?'

'Hum… I think your girlfriend hates me Sasuke!'

'I'm not his girlfriend.'

'Wife then? I don't care, whatever.'

She had changed all possible states of anger, but still contained herself by merely steaming. But the boy started questioning Sasuke on who were left to recruit; he also proceeded in threatening him; just then, with a sudden changed of behavior, he let him go and they both started walking to the exit.

'We're leaving now.'

'… Wakateru, ne… demo… Momochi Zabuza, ha? He was your senior? I fear of what **you **can do if he was your teacher; your bloodlust is already rising.'

'He; a perceptive one, aren't you?'

'I wouldn't have chosen her otherwise. Now let's go.'

'So tell me; I'm really curious to find out how the hell Sasuke chose you for reviving the clan. Obviously you met in the village, but-let's face it, there were others girls in the village, too.'

'You want to gossip?' she asked with a raised eyebrow; she was not entirely sure what to make of this character and apart from his bloodlust everything else seemed fine.

"This is weird… I feel like if we hadn't met with this guy under these circumstances we might even have been friends… But either way, I have to take some information out of him to give to the village-it isn't like I expect to stay with Sasuke for ever. I just need to see if he still has Orochimaru's connections 'cause I bet that's the only way he could get rid of my parents so fast as he claims… so let's start by making this guy speak."

'I'm just curious; you know how these things are.'

'… Well, we do have a long way to walk… Anyway, how we met was rather normal-we met at the academy when we were about 8. Generally we haven't had that much of interaction which is why I find his choice as surprising as you. Maybe the fact I was not the fan-girl type and I was not hovering around him helped him **make** this choice but still! I mean, apart from the fact he thinks I'm genetically or whatever appropriate for him… I think…'

'Not that much of interaction? I thought you were a loner Sasuke!' Suigetsu said laughingly.

'That's a bit stereotypical you know.' she snapped at him.

'What are you defending him for? I thought you were his prisoner. Is there a chance that you did come willingly and he's just covering it up so your plan won't-?'

'If you appreciate and wish for your body to remain as a whole, I suggest you keep such crazy ideas to yourself.' she said with death in her voice.

"I'm not that gullible you know; not even Sakura is!"

'Nah, I'm not scared; what can you do all tied up anyway?'

'I will be freed eventually…'

'Ha-ha! I'll take you on then! So what did you use to say when you were together?'

'You want me to actually remember such things? How could I; it's been too long.'

'Oh come on! I mean-was it the weather you were talking about? Or was it something more serious?'

'I'm not **that** thick-of course it was more serious than that… but I can't really remember.' she said absent-mindedly looking the other way; both she and Suigetsu could swear they saw Sasuke glance back at her with the sound of her last sentence.

"Liar! Of course you do… every second of it! And by the looks of it so does Sasuke." a little voice scolded her inside, but she didn't want to look or feel guilty over her lie, so she hushed it quickly; but the memories it brought back, could not be blocked out.

*Flashback, 12 years old*

* * *

And this is where I'm stopping it! Haha, I'm evil-you'll have to wait for the next update!

Oh, glossary of unknown words:

**ano/kono yaro**= you bastard

**kisama/teme**= bastard

**nani**=what

**ne**=right

**hentai**=pervert

**"-tachi"** = when referring to more people than one

**wakateru**=I know


	4. A bowl of ramen!

He he! I'm evil! I'm starting with a flashback! Huh, I think writing about Naruto has made me too much like Kishi... Oh right! I do not own any of the Naruto characters or plot or whatever. The only thing mine is the OCs...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***Flashback, 12 years old***

It was late at night; she was walking down the usual street to reach her house but then she stopped. This was a special occasion, there was even a fair in the centre of Konoha, and so she decided to take an alternative route. Knowing it'd be too soon for any creeps to be slouching and too late for any of her annoying classmates to be out, she even took a detour right through the training grounds since her new designated course was passing right by.

When she reached though, she heard sounds of kunai ripping the air and some shuriken landing on wood. It was almost painful to her ears, comparing it with the stillness of that night and place.

"Eh? Someone is training this late on this night? Talk about obsessive! But who is it? Can it be…?"

She approached the source of the sound and found none other than her classmate, Sasuke Uchiha training hard, looking tired and sweaty like he's been at it for hours.

"I knew it'd be him. Just how long he is here; come and think of it I didn't see him at the fair… what he's doing to himself is cruel! Even though after all he's been through, one can't blame him for wanting to be ready just in case again. *sigh* I should go say something to him-I bet he's already understood I'm here." she thought; after seeing him sitting down and grabbing a bottle of water to drink she guessed it was the right opportunity.

'He… I didn't expect to find anyone else here at this late hour.' she said making her presence known just in case he'd missed her.

'Right back at you.' he said without really looking at her.

'I'm just taking a stroll, to shake of the feeling of routine; what about you? Have you been fighting with a bush?' she asked playfully, sitting next to him *she was referring to the fact he looked stained with dirt and leaves*.

He got red -probably out of anger- and still didn't look at her.

'No; I'm training in case you didn't notice the equipment already.'

'Oh; logged.'

'WH-no! Humph! Nothing of the sort. Anyway, don't you have a family; won't they be looking for you? Why are you here making them worry-don't you worry something may happen to you?'

'Well, I've been worrying enough about me lately; shouldn't I worry about someone else, too? You didn't even come to the fair while everyone's been expecting you. Here; drink this, it's amazing.' she said offering the drink she was holding.

'I don't need your drink **or** your sympathy-just leave me alone.' he snapped dismissing her with his hand; she felt guilty, but didn't let it show.

Instead she raised her eyebrow to his reaction and shrugged like she didn't care.

'It's not sympathy, I just thought you'd like to try it; there isn't much left anyway-I drank the most of it…'

'My… Are you always so considerate of other people, bringing to them finished drinks and all?'

'I thought you didn't want sympathy so what's the problem? Oh wait… Damn! I knew I had forgotten something; Mum always said I should be more settling when talking to people. I'm sorry if I offended you.' she joked, but he still didn't get any brighter-not even a grin.

"Kuso… I'm either too insensitive or **he** is! Well, thinking about it, maybe we both are and that was more like being smart with him than anything else… but what else could I say to make him feel comfortable? Maybe this isn't the right time to talk to him; but he's Sasuke, it never is. Ah, ok, I'll go out on a limp here."

'Humph! Who cares anyway?'

'**I** do…'

But then it stroked her!

'Sasuke, when was the last time you had a home-made meal?'

'Eh? How is that relevant?'

'Just answer the question!'

'… something more than 4 ½ years.'

'Would you like some?'

'I guess…'

'How about now? I bet you're hungry from all the training.'

'Huh?'

'Come on; my parents must be sleeping by now and my brother and sister are living with their families.'

'Wh…?' he tried to ask but she cut him off by literally dragging him to his feet by his arm.

'Come on! I'll make you some ramen and tea and it will be finger-licking-I promise!'

Before he got the chance to say anything, she was now leading him with her great speed through the forest towards her house; in ten minutes they were standing in front of her front door.

'You don't have to take off your shoes, but in that case, make sure you whip them well; and don't be too loud-my parents may wake up. Sit here! Would you maybe like something other than ramen?'

'N…no, ramen is fine.' he said mildly shocked and his eyes a bit wide.

'OK then! In ten minutes they'll be ready!'

'O…K.' he said in the same state as before.

Indeed in ten minutes she was finished and the dish she was happily carrying was giving off the most pleasant odor he had smelt in a long time.

'Yosh; it's ready! I hope I dragged your appetite along coz this is amazing; here, it's my specialty.' she boasted and placed the tray with the food in front of him.

After giving it one skeptical look, he took the chopsticks and started eating; soon enough he was literally devouring it, occasionally taking a sip of his tea, to get the noodles down his throat. When he finished **and** the second dish, he took he bowl in his hand and gluttonously drank the soup from both. Then he asked for a refill for his tea.

She chuckled and gladly did it; meanwhile she was watching him with a smile playing on her lips and on stand-by either sitting or standing next to him.

'You liked it then I take it…'

'Yes, it was good; your cooking skills seem to be much better than your communicating ones.'

"Mean…" she thought while a vein popped out.

'You should see my fighting skills.' she snapped going dangerously close for a head butt.

'Well, they can't be better than this, so...'

'Wh-yaro…'

'You don't swear the people you've called for dinner; didn't your parents teach you any manners?'

Upon hearing his last remark, she immediately gave him the head butt she was threatening to give.

'You leave my parents out of this, you impolite jerk! And never insult them again-especially if I'm not around to smack you! Now shut up and drink.'

'… you're lucky you cook so well or else I'd have left by now…'

'Is that a threat?'

'Wh-yes; you dragged me in here on the first place!'

'I just thought it would be a nice thing to do to cheer you up you ingrate-'

But her voice dropped dead immediately as she realized the room was suddenly more illuminated than before and she felt the presence of some people, too; Sasuke had also stopped and now looking at the direction of the just-illuminated area.

'Where **have** you been this entire time-your mother and I have been worried sick, do you know that?!'

'H-hello mu'… dad…' she said mellowing her voice sweatdropped; Sasuke was too surprised (or scared) to say anything so she nudged him.

'Hello mister, and misses Kinen.' he said looking away blushing.

'Your father asked you a question young lady and I suggest you answer and do it fast.'

'It was a nice fair so I left a bit later than I was supposed to but the twins left late as well! Actually, sensei was there too and made some tricks with Kakashi-sensei and-Oh c'mon mum, dad, don't ground me please!'

Her mother raised an eyebrow with the hands on her hips; she looked all the way from Sasuke to her with great skepticism. Her look reminded Sasuke that of his own mother's when she wasn't sure what to do when he was doing mischief.

'And that's how it is, I swear!'

'…why are you here young man, anyway?' her father asked him finally realizing there was a boy standing in his kitchen, too.

'Eh? Well, I, um, Itami said and-'

'I was walking through the training grounds and he was there training for **hours** so I thought I should treat him to something but there was nothing open so I decided to bring him here and cook something for him so that's why we're in the kitchen.'

'Wow, really? You shouldn't get so tired boy; besides, today there was a fair-why didn't you go enjoy yourself? The past is the past and we cannot change it no matter what... *sigh* Eat, but before you leave make sure she goes to sleep… So I'll let this roll for tonight but tomorrow you Ita-chan and us are gonna have a talk… _through the training grounds! My daughter is crazy! Who knows what could have come out from there? _' he said while he and her mother were walking back up the stairs to their bedroom.

When her parents disappeared he felt easier and finally breathed deeply.

'Your parents are nice people; sorry for what I said earlier.'

'Don't think about it…'

'So won't you go to sleep?'

'Come again?'

'Well, your father said I'd make sure of that.'

'You know, he also said not to dwell on the past, but I'm guessing you won't be doing that.'

'That's personal! Now go to sleep; I'm not leaving until you do.'

'-.- Fine… goodnight.'

'Goodnight…'

He left and she started cleaning the dishes.

'I thought you were supposed to leave.' she said to particularly no one…in the room.

'I thought you were supposed to go sleep. I'm not leaving until you do!'

'… baka yaro; you'll wait then until I'm finished.'

'…'

And he actually did; half an hour later, when all the dishes and the kitchen were clean, she decided to call it a day and went to her bedroom, too (hers was the sole bedroom on the first floor).

'Goodnight Sasuke; don't come to class tomorrow, I'll explain to Kakashi-sensei.'

'… No, I'll be there.'

And after that he was gone.

***End of flashback***

* * *

'So our next stop is Karin.' Suigetsu said in a very serious way.

'How is that relevant?' she snapped doubtfully.

'Well, it is awfully silent from the both of you so I thought I might break it-it's weird you know; it was like you were both thinking the same thing.'

'That I can assure you is impossible. So who is this Karin anyway? I've never met or heard of her.'

'You'll see her about now… Not that you're missing out on anything; for your own mental and physical health it'd be better if you wouldn't now, too, but what can one do?'

But Suigetsu wasn't right after all; quite to both women's surprise got along. Of course, even though in the beginning Karin was quite chin-dropped and hated her for having such a duty (aka, being Sasuke's wife and vessel) she had to admit she agreed with her most of the times and that she did like her. Also, the fact she was **blackmailed** into acquiring and agreeing to such a duty made Karin redirect her annoyance to Sasuke, but he didn't really care. She also got along with Juugo-but that was to be expected, given when he was his normal self, he really got along with Karin even defended her to Sasuke and requested to take Itami's hand cuffs off; of course, Sasuke denied that the first time, but when they realized that -after retrieving Juugo- it would be too dangerous without them un-cuffing her, because she might have risked dying and they couldn't afford that...

* * *

I'm stopping here! I'll be adding more flashbacks, given it is integral to the plot! Meaning character development and to justiy all theactions of both Itami and Sasuke.

~Oh and please **review** for once! Author out!


	5. Little bits of their simple life

Next chap is up! Enjoy! This is while arguing about her cuffs...

I own none of the Naruto characters.

* * *

'Yes Sasuke; it ain't wise to have your wife *smack on the head from both Itami and Karin* …-future wife hand-cuffed.'

'Besides there is no way I'm escaping with you threatening my parents; I'd never risk their lives when they can't defend themselves.'

'And I can be very dangerous at times; if she's cuffed and can't fend for herself, she might get killed.' Juugo said in her defense, too.

'…'

'I'm not gonna escape; if you don't believe that then believe this: I promise that until my parents are out of harm's way, I won't try to escape and listen to you.' she said very formally; she took a deep breath. 'But I demand to be treated like a human being and an equal and I will not be looked down on! So get me out of these damn-cuffs!' she continued furious and smacked him on the head with her bonds.

'Itami! Stop hitting him already! But it is inhuman to have her cuffed like that-especially if she's your wife to be!'

'Tch! You know I've never failed to keep my word.'

Instead of saying anything, he merely approached her and after reaching for his sword, with a swift move, he released her from her bonds.

'Oh, you've really gotten much faster; well, you always were fast, but now you're even better. I think that for the first time you actually surprise me.' Itami said in a very as-a-matter-of-fact way.

'Geez Itami, you're so considerate; besides, Sasuke was always considered a prodigy, how could he not surprise you?' Karin said the last sentence in sweet voice.

'Sakura alert, Sakura alert. Please put your inner fan-girl back to sleep. Thank you for your cooperation'

'You don't like Sakura, Itami?' she asked interested.

'Sometimes… others she can be a real friend but others she can be really obsessed; and it is not good to be **that** obsessed.'

'Hum… I'd like to meet this girl; she sounds very loyal.' Juugo said surprising everyone.

'Alright, end of the twilight zone! Look, we really have to get moving, ne? Didn't you say we had to go to some weird Uchiha hide out?' she said absent mindedly while still rubbing her wrists that were red and a bit bloody (after being for days chained).

'…' Sasuke looked as her with the edge of his eyes.

'How long will it take us to get there?'

'A while.'

'So…shall we rest here for the night? It's already a bit dark.'

'Oh, are you scared of the dark, Ita-chan?' Suigetsu said jokingly.

'I wouldn't be too shocked to hear that.' Karin snapped…as usual.

'Yeah, you wish; I am tired and I do think we all need the rest given we've been travelling for a day non-stop. Poor Suigetsu here is all. So. Dehydrated.' she said and punctuated each word with a tug on his cheek. 'Ne, Suigetsu-kun?'

'Ha-ha, yes I am! I could do with a drink and a night's sleep in the sea or a pond.'

'What about a lake?'

'Lake works too!'

'Then it's all good! The place we just entered I made sure I looked around to see and it has a big lake which is **very **safe and **very** secret so no one will know we're here!'

'It is just what I need! You're a treasure Ita-chan!'

'A-ha-ha-ha!' they both did simultaneously.

'Is it my idea or have they been getting along a bit too well?' Karin did sweatdropped.

'Well, I admit I'd do with a little rest myself and since the other two members agree…'

'Juugo, you're such a victim! You always agree to what they say-I bet you aren't really tired!'

'Well, you never have an opinion and Sasuke doesn't seem to care...'

'Maybe **that's** why she doesn't have an opinion.' Suigetsu snapped.

'Ooooh, conforming your opinion to Sasuke's, are you?'

'Wh-stop it, will you? What is it with the two of you acting in synch or something?' she did indignant and hit Suigetsu in the head; he had already gotten used to it and had turned his head into water.

'Tch! Will you ever hit her, too? Her cuffs are gone now, remember?'

'Oh that's right! He-he-he…prepare for a match Itami-san!'

'Eh?' they did altogether-except for Sasuke who merely turned to them.

'Well, now you're out of your cuffs; why don't we settle who is the most suitable vessel for Sasuke in a duel, ha?'

'EHHHHHH?!' the three of them exclaimed simultaneously again; that seemed to spike Sasuke's interest though...a lot.

'You mean now?' she asked surprised.

'Yoo-hoo cat fight!' Suigetsu announced delighted.

'That's not fair Karin; she's just regained function in her hands after so many days so her reflexes will be off.' Juugo remarked and Suigetsu's smile dropped; Karin pouted and looked distinctively away.

'I'd never cheat if it were to prove my strength; but isn't it a shin obi's job to always be prepared?' she asked meaningfully and raised an eyebrow provokingly; Itami smirked.

'You know Karin, I could not care less about proving I'm suitable or not for Sasuke-I'd rather it turned out I'm not so he'd leave me alone but…after all this time idly sitting and doing nothing my blood is already pumping for a match-I'm in, right here and now.' she said looking like she was up for anything.

'Yoo-hoo, cat fight's still on!'

'Shut up Suigetsu!' both girls snapped.

'Alright then let's do this.' Itami said taking a stance.

'I'm right behind you…for now at least.' Karin snapped and took a fighting stance, too.

'You sure talk big…I just hope you can deliver.'

'Huh! You'd wish I couldn't-watch me Sasuke! I'm gonna beat her up and then you'll have no further use for her-**I**'ll be your vessel.'

'-.- That still is a silly reason to fight me but whatever. Igso!'

And that was it! Both girls attacked each other with great force and fury; dust and dirt had risen from Itami's attack while Karin threw her kunai.

'Wow, they got dirty right of the bat… Hey, take off your clothes so it will match!'

'We said: **shut the hell up**!' they both shouted veins popping all over; they hit him simultaneously with their kunai. He barely avoided them by turning into water.

'Phew…that was a close one-ouch! Ita-cha…oh, it wasn't Ita-chan! Sasuke?! Oh come on, I was only joking; but you **have** to admit this is fun!'

'…'

'Don't tell me you don't secretly enjoy this-two women fighting over you and who'll be the mother of your children? I mean, even you must feel quite turned on-ouch! Sasuke!'

'No, this once it **was** me! I am notfighting nor would I ever fight for a guy like **him**!' Itami snapped while dodging another set of kunai and then proceeding to through some of her own.

With a leap, she found herself right in front of Karin and then moved behind her; when she turned around she had already went to the front again and pulled her hair.

'Ouch! Wh-that's no real attack you 3-year-old!'

'Sorry, couldn't help myself!' she said smiling apologetically but at the same time she performed a jutsu: "Earth cage, bondage of the limbs!"

'Ugh!' she growled struggling to free herself from the earth that was now trapping her hands and legs thus rendering her unable to move; soon she stopped struggling.

"Earth jutsu: strangling ligature."

The earth around Karin now expanded to her neck slowly choking the life out of her.

'You lost!' Itami announced and Karin was released; she coughed a lot and caught her neck.

'…' she didn't say anything, she merely looked down defeated; she "tch"-ed a couple of times but everyone concluded it was because of dealing with the idea of her defeat.

'Wow, Karin just got her ass kicked; good job Ita-chan!' Suigetsu said with a huge smile across his face; he patted her back (a little bit too forcefully). 'And you're pretty strong, too! Now I can see why Sasuke chose **you**.'

'_Oh shut up_…'Karin muttered annoyed, but it wasn't like she could scream yet.

'Well, good job to both of you; if I'm correct Karin is more of a back up style fighter, mainly a healer and a chakra detector so it was natural that your strength could not be evenly matched.'

'Evenly? She just got the floor wiped with her mug; way to go Ita-chan. Say, how do you feel after protecting your position next to Sasuke?'

She punched him.

'For the umpteenth time, I don't care about that, I just wanted to fight! Well, she wasn't that much of a challenge after all; anyone else cares to take me on?'

'Don't push yourself you've only just been freed. Come on, the show is over.' Sasuke said and started putting up camp-literally!

'Oh, amazing! I did teach you something after all.' Itami said while watching Sasuke put up the tent successfully.

'…'

'Well-anyway, no matter how you look at it though, still that's what you did.'

'Still going on about it? Why do you insist on picking on me?'

'Because he's jealous of Sasuke for having you as his girlfriend; it's pretty clear he'd rather keep you for himself. Oh, I'll help you with that, Sasuke.'

'Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you saying?! That's a lie Ita-chan!'

'Ah? Too bad.' she said in utter disappointment; they all turned to her, each their own expression.

'EHHHHHH?' was their first verbal reaction.

'Are you serious?' Karin asked with all hope in her voice.

'I thought you and Sasuke had an unspoken understanding…' Juugo said in shock, all of his romantic scenarios crushing down upon him.

'I-Ita-chan…' Suigetsu said as shocked as Juugo but blushing furiously.

'Of course I'm serious; maybe if he was, he'd confront Sasuke and they'd end up fighting each other. Then, the defeated Suigetsu would leave the squad ashamed by his defeat and mad he could not win for my sake he'd swear revenge! Then, with the three man team left Sasuke would have to stall his plans for killing and consequently the reviving of the clan would be put into priority! Knowing that, Suigetsu would come and kidnap me from him so that my maiden's flower would not be taken away from any other man than him…! But I guess that's not possible. Sigh…'

'How the hell did you come up with all of that?'

'She always used to make up scary stories and tell us in the night; I guess she has a knack for all sorts of stories after all.'

'Wait, that wasn't some sort of prediction of the not-so-distant future!?'

'No Juugo, she made it up.'

'Thank God!'

'I'll have to disappoint you but that won't be happening; Suigetsu set up your stuff. Itami, you'll be sleeping with me.'

'**Nani**?!' both girls shouted in shock.

'I thought we were trying to keep a low profile; no screaming girls…'

'Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you saying!? I'm not gonna sleep in the same tent with you!'

'We'll be sharing the bed, too.'

'**NANI**!?' now they both shrieked astounded.

'Well, if you will be the bearer of the next Uchiha generation then-'

'-you'll have to get used to him one way or another; actually, you'll have to get used to each other and sleeping together. Ne, Sasuke?' Suigetsu noticed in a pervy voice.

'T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t…TEME! **Hentai**! Guh, just leave me alone! No way-there's no way in **hell **I'm sleeping in the same bed with you!'

'You already have once.'

'Wh…that was a long time ago!' she snapped changing many shades of complete shame.

'Ho-ho-ho that must have some nice story behind it! Let's hear it!' Suigetsu said interested.

'Humph! It's nothing!'

'Oh, come on, Ita-chan, you told us such a nice story –even though fabricated- why don't you tell us a real one?'

'Because the real ones are not very exciting; if they were, what's the point of making up stories?'

'So you'd want me to do all of those things you imagined?' he said seductively; she punched him.

'That's not what I meant…'

'Fine, just tell us the story! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!'

'Bah, you're so persistent… But just because I like you fine. I will say it-or should I, Sas-**uke**?'

Suigetsu almost died from laughter while Juugo seemed amused.

'Ah! How did you call him!? Take it back now!'

'Still hanging out with those twins I see…'

'They are my best friends and on the contrary of you I cherish them and I don't try to **kill** them. But I guess it's all minor details, ne?'

'…'

'Just hurry up and tell us.'

'Alright…should I forget something, please fill in, Sas-**uke**, ne?'

'…'

'Yosh! So, it ain't anything too weird or improbable, just awkward; so…-actually, you should start Sasuke, I don't know how the hell you ended up there that day.'

'Hum…fine…this is what happened:'

* * *

***Flashback, 13 years old…***

'Ah! Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, here! The rain is too strong you'll get a cold!' Sakura shouted at him; he was standing in the middle of the forest and the rain was waging.

Team 7 was returning from a long mission.

'Sakura-chan, give me a break; I'm as wet and unprotected as him!'

'Fine, you can come here, too; but only after Sasuke-kun!'

'Sakura, teammates should be considerate no matter what-I thought I've already taught you that.'

'Demo, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun wa…'

'Don't worry about him; he'll be here when the rain gets **too** strong, he-he.'

Sakura pouted but Naruto shrugged and went to the shelter they had made. But Sasuke didn't budge; he merely stayed there with his destroyed tent in his hands (he really couldn't set it up).

Feeling frustrated with himself, he set off somewhere closer to the village and somewhere to find shelter; he didn't want to go back even if it was safe because the others would laugh at him and Sakura would try to cheer him up… in all the wrong ways. So he left.

**After an hour…**

'Kakashi-sensei, I'm very worried about him; I can't see him in all this rain, could something have happened to him? And if the demon of the rain felt offended and took him? And if he's now somewhere alone and protectless? And he can't even defend himself?! Kakashi-sensei we must go search for him!'

'Eh, Sakura-chan, there is no such thing as a demon of the rain.'

'Besides his much more powerful than the demon, it couldn't have taken him!' Naruto tried to calm her down.

'Look, we'll stay here for another half hour and if he still hasn't come back then I'll go look for him.'

'O-OK…' she compromised seeing she really couldn't do anything with this rain.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

'_Damn it, where am I? I can't see anything with this fog and the rain keeps getting stronger. Chikuso, I can't believe 'm lost!'_

'Oi, Ita-san, did you hear that?' Aki said picking up a voice dropping her part of the tent.

'Ouch-baka aniki, watch out! But I heard it, too; southeast from here.'

'Heh! You and your amazing hearing; I'll go check it out peeps.' she said in her bored tone and went out of the temporary shelter she had created out of earth (she had to redo it every 20 minutes, because it turned into mad after that). She strengthened her jutsu –just in case she wouldn't be back in five minutes- and headed towards the direction they pointed. She searched for a little while, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary nor could anyone be seen. But then she encountered a rather familiar face; Sasuke!

'Eh? Sasuke, is that you? What in earth are you doing here alone-where are the rest of your team?' she did astound and before he could even notice, she performed a jutsu that raised a shed made of dirt. They both went under it to talk.

'Well, I went ahead of them and lost them in the rain; not that's any of your business. What about yours?'

Yes. He had decided that this was a more fitting excuse than the real circumstance…

'Mine heard a voice and told me to go look for them. But we were here on "vacation" so sensei is not with us. Hey, why don't you come along? We have room for one more and since you lost the rest…'

'No, I'd rather go back and look for them.'

'With the rain being **this** strong?! Why don't you come with me for now and when the rain stops you go looking for them, eh?' she suggested smiling; she always seemed too kind to him –as well as too ill-natured, too sometimes.

'OK, sounds good.'

"Well, she really is weird; and what'd with me being so agreeable all of the sudden? I just hope they have the tents already set up…"

When they reached her team, the twins' tent was already set up but hers weren't; just great.

'Hi Sas-**uke**!' they said in a sing-song voice; he tch-ed them.

'You slack offs; you didn't do my tent, too?!'

'We heard the sound!' they snapped in their defense.

'But **I** went go looking for the source! Guh, I can't believe you lazy asses! Fine, Sasuke, help me with it.'

'Huh? Why should I?'

'Because **this** is the tent you'll be staying in! Come on, pick up the pace.'

'…can't I do something else-like chop firewood?'

'No there's no need to…wait a minute, wait a minute, now I get it! You left because you couldn't set up the tent, didn't you?'

'Eh? What nonsense are you-hey! Don't laugh! All of you stop! Seriously, it isn't funny or **true** and-just stop laughing!' he said annoyed and ashamed, seeing the twins dying from laughter in their tents and her holding on to her stomach.

'S-sorry, I'm really sorry-humph! It's just that I think it is really weird that-humph! Know what? Allow me to show you and teach you how to put it up by yourself, come on.' she suggested –through chuckles- and motioned for him to come closer.

Alright, exactly what he had feared that would happen if people found out his "secret" had happened; they laughed "And the obnoxious twins still are." and made fun of his little problem. But in light of her behavior, the after math didn't seem so bad-sure she laughed but at least she's helping him through it. Wait, why is she helping him through it? And why her helping him-he needed no one to tell him or teach him how to put up a damn-tent! But strangely her help –or her way of helping, more accurately- seemed to be such not to take any objection or to sound derogatory so he just let her do whatever she wanted.

Generally, this girl seemed to calm him a lot and to make him feel "normal" again, even though the rest treated him as something special-well, thank God not Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, too.

'So, you get it now? If you tie this one here with that one there, then when you pull it it'll automatically make itself stand. See? It's not hard, is it?'

'No…'

'And if you don't wanna make any "shortcuts" I showed you how to do it all manually from squat!'

'Yes, it's quite simple-I'm not stupid.'

'I never said you were geez, no need to snap so easily…well, anyway! We'll be going to sleep now; it's a bit late **and** cold so we'll be sleeping to get warm.'

'You won't keep up with this jutsu will you?'

'Oh no, it's not wet here. Well, in case you change your mind and you decide to stay here and not go back to them you can sleep here with me-the other tent is for the twins but every tent is for two.'

'Oh…no, I don't want to sleep and I don't even need it…but if you don't mind I could just sit here with you where it's dry until the rain stops, right?'

'Oh sure, no problem. But cover up because I'm cold and this is for two and if you don't cover up yourself too then-'

'I get it, just shut up…! Goodnight, Itami.' he growled the last words so they wouldn't be entirely heard; the twins chuckled.

'Goodni~ght Sas-**uke**!'

'WH-you jerks, how-?!'

'Hi-hi, the twins have an amazing hearing, that's how we found you. Goodnight Sasuke.'

'Humph!'

They both lay down with their backs up to another but –as the sweet sense of sleep overcame them- they both turned around to each other and slept; it was too cold and snuggling was the best way to fight it while sleeping so it was done unconsciously.

'Oh, look at that, Aki.'

'You mean the two love-birds? Oh, there'll be no end to our teasing after this!'

'He-he-he…Do you know what we need? Proof in order to be able to blackmail and I think I have the camera with me.'

'Kai, you're a genius!'

'Took after my sister!'

'Hi-hi-hi…'

They crawled outside of their tent noiselessly and crept about to theirs; when they were about to take the picture (and most probably wake them up since it was dark and the flash would be too bright) someone put his finger in front of the lens.

'_Hey! Who is…? Kakashi-sensei?! What are __**you**__ doing here?' _Kai seemed surprised and a bit red.

'Shush…let's distant ourselves a bit.' Kakashi said and gestured at the two sleeping teenagers; their heads were at the same height facing one another with their breaths warming each other. Their bodies were snuggled one to another and he had one hand around her (she was shaking a bit because her blouse was sleeveless).

When they were inside the twins' tent he took the camera and took out the film.

'What-?'

'I don't want my sole female student getting a heart-attack.'

'Well, you took the camera before we got to take a picture.'

'We'll see about that. Anyway! If Sasuke is here, then I have no reason to worry! Don't tell him I was here though.'

'But, sir, won't you take him back with you?'

'Eh? Oh, there's no need, he's safe and already sleeping for the night so why should I wake him up? Just go altogether to the village and in case he doesn't come back with you tell me, ok?'

'Hai, Kakashi-sensei!'

'Good; oh, say thanks to Itami for me, ne? Goodbye and behave you two!' he said and disappeared.

'Why do we always do whatever this man tells us so blindly?'

'Because…we respect him?'

'And I have a crush on him!'

'Why does every girl in my team have a crush on him? He's not **that** good-looking!'

'Riiiiiiiiiiiight.'

'Humph! Women!'

* * *

Next morning…

'Yaaaaaaawn…morning, Sasuke…'

'Morning, Itami…'

Silence…

'Are we…?'

'It appears so.'

'Why…?'

'Who cares-just get your hands off me kono hentai yaro?' she snapped and slapped his hands away from her side while sitting up.

'Tch! It isn't like I did it on purpose! Humph! You were the one who turned to me!' he snapped sitting up too and crossing his hands.

'You turned, too! And I'm not the one feeling you all over, ok? Humph to you, too! Now get up and help me with the tent.' she said and pulled the sleeping bag underneath him.

'Why should I?'

'You slept here, too! My god, you're lazier than the twins, move your ass for once!' she continued annoyed and hit him on the head with the bag, while she put it back in its place. He –forced by her behavior- started helping her pack up everything while shooting daggers at her…

'Ho-ho! Sas**uke** is a good maid! Do ours too!' the twins snapped simultaneously while smiling wickedly.

'Shut up peeps or I'll make you clean up his room when we get back; Sasuke, will you come with us back in the village? Coz as soon as we're over we're leaving and I guess you'll have no time to go back to look for the rest…'

'Hum…ok, I'll come with you; but don't you dare even try walking me home.'

'Who in earth would?'

'Ah! We saw Kakashi-sensei and told him you were with us so no need to go looking for them!'

'Ah, you saw Kakashi-sempai!? Oh, too bad I was asleep…'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'You have a crush on Kakashi-sensei? How low is that?'

'Don't even dare you speak badly of Kakashi-sempai.'

'You have no right!' Aki defended him, too.

'He is very knowledgeable and he's so strong…!'

'He is also mysterious, serious and so carefree…and he's so hot, too.'

'But our sensei is so cool, too; I just love the way he tries to get us interested in training but we never listen to him!'

'And when he does that cutest thing with his nose when he's thinking!'

'And the way he hits Kai when he's being too mean with us…'

'Aaaaaaaah…' both girls did simultaneously.

'Are they serious?' Sasuke asked doubtful of their mental state; was it really appropriate to talk like this about the teachers?

'Yeah, they get this from times to times.'

Kai and Sasuke exchanged a look of mutual understanding –more accurately of mutual not understanding why they would like them.

'Girls!' they stated resigning from all logic explanations while shrugging.

'Tch! Find someone your own age.' Sasuke snapped.

***End of flashback***

* * *

This is the end! Glossary of (maybe) unknown words:

**igso**=let's go/let's begin

**baka**=stupid

**aniki**=older brother/sister

**demo**=but

**wa**=is

**ne**=right

**teme**=bastard

**hentai**=pervert

**nani**=what

**sensei**=teacher/master

**uke**=in yaoi the guy who's the womn of the relationship XD an overused joke for Sasuke but I still love it.

**chikuso/kuso**=shit

So, I will post what happened after the narration on the next chapter-meaning it'll be the same night. Oh, question! Do you think I should add a bit ItamiXSuigetsu...?


	6. Like a husband and wife?

OK, I know last one was a bit huuuuge but I had to get the flashback in! So this is right after that! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

***End of flashback***

'And that was it! Tee he-he, Sasuke you did fill in at some point.'

'Tch! You still in love with Kakashi and Kuro sensei?'

'Give me a break, I was 13...! At least I was not hung up over one boy who didn't even like me and even after he did he knocked me unconscious in order to flee!'

'At least she came to see me before fleeing even if she got knocked out because of it.'

Upon hearing that, her eyes grew wide and her expression alone could be enough to scare someone into harakiri.

'Are you saying I was not!? That I didn't care for you enough to come and say goodbye when you left!? How was I-…humph! You were the one who was obliged to come and say goodbye, teme…'

'… but I'm sure if you had asked it from Shikamaru then he could've made a position for you or leave someone so you take their place in the squad.'

'Tch! Like I'd ever do something that! I was mad and you're to blame anyway; I can't believe you're blaming me for not seeing you ever since! And if it annoyed you so much then why the hell did you not contact me since!?' she was saying mad, but then it hit her. 'I never really realized you were so hurt because I didn't come to say goodbye…'

He looked at her with the edge of his eyes.

'It was not like that. But if you acted so much like a friend then you should have bothered to come to say the final goodbye.'

'Oh please! You must be joking-you who had never **ever** even once been **nice** to me! Am I supposed to know that your "heart would be broken" if I actually showed how annoyed I was that you left without even saying goodbye?'

'What-**I **was supposed to come? Why didn't **you** feel that something was going to happen-Sakura did!'

'Who ever said I didn't!? I just thought that for once you'd do the decent thing and come to me instead-**I **always chased after you! In case you don't remember, **I **always did the first move; **I** was the one who'd always approach you!'

'If that was the case then what made you think it'd be different this once, why would **I** come to **you**?'

'Because I was naïve enough to believe you'd actually show me that you care, that you actually like me! You'd show me that it wasn't just in my head and that you actually liked me, too and I wasn't imagining things! That you trusted and appreciated me enough to tell me something as big as this! And guess what: I concluded you didn't and I was all making it up!'

'Oh really? Then what if I was thinking just the same thing? What if I thought that if you really cared for me or you were merely talking to me circumstantially would be proven by if you'd come to show me off or not? Or if you'd actually try to stop me from leaving or not? And guess what: I concluded to the same thing.'

'What are you talking about?! It was **you** who had to come to **me**!'

'That so? And why is that? Was it maybe because I had to make the first move to verify your ego?'

'No, it was maybe because it was **you** who was leaving **me**! You were leaving me in the village without a reason and without even a goodbye while you took the time to make sure Sakura would be alright!' she shouted, reaching the peak of their fight and storming away into the tent.

…

'Did you two just have your first real fight Sasuke?' Suigetsu asked surprised and blinked.

'I think they did, yes.'

'…' Karin was speechless, too shocked to say anything; this was the first time she had ever seen him acting like that-so emotional.

Well, as far as that was concerned, this was the first time Sasuke actually admitted or said something like on the first place. He had never accepted that it hurt him that not only had she not ran after him but she hadn't even given a message to Naruto to deliver to him, nothing. It was all her stupid pride that was at fault.

On the other hand, all this time he dared not write a single line to her because he really thought she didn't like him and he felt rejected so he wouldn't have wanted to feel even more rejected if she hadn't answered him. But all of that now seemed so childish seeing she also felt bad and rejected that **he** didn't do the same. That was probably why he was left there speechless –but not with his mouth hanging- and could not find something smart to snap back to her. Wait…was she jealous of Sakura?

* * *

Suddenly, she reappeared surprising everyone that she came out again and tapped her foot nervously on the ground; she was looking furious, looking away from him, with her hands so tightly entwined one would thing that was their only place to be.

'Sleeping in the same bed with me? Humph! Don't even dare coming **near** the tent!' she stated and disappeared in the tent again.

'Oh? She really is reacting as if you were married-good job Sasuke!' Suigetsu joked; the rest shot him a murderous look (each having their reasons).

'How can you say that? She is not attached to Sasuke-obviously she hates him!'

'I think it is quite the opposite Karin and that's why they are fighting.'

'Sasuke, c'mon, say something, too man.'

But he merely looked at the tent; no one really understood his intention, thinking he was thinking about the girl inside and how he could calm her tomorrow, so they were all surprised again to see him walking in it…followed by the sound of kunai ripping the air and a loud: "I said leave me alone!"

But no one came out; curious they didn't hear anything else -or saw one of them being thrown violently out- they approached the tent to see or hear any possible sound. So inside the tent…

* * *

She reacted immediately to him entering the tent: she grabbed her kunai, throwing them all to him –using a replacement jutsu he didn't really get hurt- so she just shouted indignant:

'I said leave me alone!' but decided not to elaborate any further. She lay down, turned the other side and covered herself; he approached with steady steps and then sit up down beside her.

She glanced over her shoulder furtively and saw him casually taking off his back pack with his weapons. Then he took off his upper clothing and simply placed it over her covered figure, trying to warm her more.

'What do you think you're doing?' skepticism in her eyes was all that one could see.

'As I recall you always had a knack of feeling the weather conditions more strongly than the rest and its cold here.'

'Tch! I'm not 13 anymore.'

'I agree, but you're still shaking. So I thought this would warm you.' he replied lying down next to her but facing the other way; he covered himself with the sleeping bag too.

'…don't expect me to thank you.'

'I don't; I just want you to feel well no well matter what and to be in the best condition.'

'Yeah, I need to be healthy when I have all the Uchiha heirs…but why me? Seriously now, why did you pick me? I'm sure you could have found someone better than me-maybe even Aki is more fitting…'

'No, considering all the possibilities and the variables I saw that you are the most fitting.'

'…tch! Whatever! Just lie down there and don't annoy me! Humph! I'm being too nice again; I should have just kicked you out.'

'…' he turned towards her and came closer; she felt her heart beat faster.

"Wait, why do I get this feeling? I'm not afraid of him so why the hell am I so nervous…?"

He came closer yet and now he was almost touching her; being away enough not to violate her utmost private space yet close enough to feel her remaining faint shake he took the final step: he put his arms around her, his bare hot skin embracing her cold hands; she could even feel his warmth over the clothes she was wearing that covered her back as his chest was touching it. She unconsciously relaxed to this sense but immediately snapped out of it.

"Why? Why do I feel so relaxed, why does his touch unwind me so much…? This is not right-I have to shake him off."

'What are you doing, teme? Hanase!'

'I thought you were still a bit cold…does this not make you feel more comfortable?'

'That's not the point-I said let go of me!'

'I won't; if I do, you'll continue shaking like before. Isn't the duty of a husband to protect his wife?'

She blushed so deeply, she was afraid he would actually see her, even though she was with her back turned.

'I'm not your wife and that's exactly the point! We can't be so close to each other, especially if you're keeping me here against my will! Just-just let me go.' she continued but this once actually took some action and tried to make him let go off her by slapping his hands-just as she did three years ago. Only this once, he was determined not to let her go.

'But the reason I kidnapped you was to make you my wife; now stop struggling.'

'Wh-ok, how about the fact I'm still mad at you!? Right now I'd rather beat the crap out of you instead of sleeping next to you! So get out! Go sleep outside or **let go of me**!' she snapped this once also turning her head to him, but she was rather surprised by his reaction: he hugged her tighter and brought her close to him; his head rested on her shoulder and stroke her cheek with it.

She blushed even more, now turning purple and even though she resisted he still didn't let her go.

'If this is all about you being angry, then that's no reason for me to let you go; isn't understanding each other what couples are supposed to do? Besides, a woman I respect once told me that no matter what, a married couple should never sleep separate if they can help it.'

Her eyes shot open and she could no longer fight back; that woman that "he respected" was her mother and that she remembered clearly –being in the room with them when she told him. For an odd reason she suddenly felt much safer and much more secure and she allowed him to keep on doing whatever it was he did.

'Just so you know, this does not mean I accept to be your wife or whatever.'

'I wouldn't recognize you if it did… guys, you should go to sleep, too.'

'Yeah, you're angering me even more just by standing there…'

'Oh, they realized we were there!'

'Of course they did, you stupid jerk he's a genius and she must be just as good…_if he chose her…_' Karin snapped Suigetsu, whispering the last sentence.

'Goodnight you two…' Juugo said and they all walked away.

'Goodnight, Itami.'

'…night…'

* * *

Next morning…

'Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's almost ten in the morning and they still haven't come out! What are they doing?'

'Relax Karin…'

'The worst thing that could happen is them being intimate with each other if you catch me drift, he he…'

' Baka-yaro! Don't say such ridiculous things-she would never allow him to touch her!'

'Oh? Is that so? I thought he already did yesterday night…when he hugged her so suddenly **to keep her warm**. So if that was his intention, do you have any idea what could keep someone **really warm** overnight-?'

She punched him straight in the face, while Juugo tried to stop them when they appeared…

'What's the commotion about? Ιs Karin still trying to kill you Suigetsu? What did you say this once?'

'Nothing but **facts**!' he snapped viciously and she punched him again!

'Karin!' both Suigetsu and Itami exclaimed together annoyed.

'Oh what do **you **want!? You have Sasuke to hit whenever you feel like it! Let me have Suigetsu!'

'Sasuke is forcing me to bear his children-what did Suigetsu do to you?'

'…_keeps on reminding it to me_…'

'So how was your sleep you two little love-birds? Was it comfortable?'

'Say that one more time and I highly doubt Karin will have the opportunity to hit you…' Itami snapped Juugo who widened his eyes shocked.

'G-gomen…'

'Nah, let's pack things up and go; how far along are we Sasuke? How long will it take us to reach the Uchiha hide out from here?'

'1 day and 1 night.'

'Then we should've left already!'

'It ain't our fault if you two decided to oversleep in each other's warm embrace…' Suigetsu teased and Itami rolled her eyes.

'It's essential for her to be sleeping a lot when she gets the opportunity; let's get going.' Sasuke said absolutely and no one said anything else and started packing; in ten minutes they were gone.

* * *

They reached the Uchiha hide out indeed in a day without resting at all and found…cats waiting to "welcome" you-actually they welcomed Sasuke while they almost attacked Suigetsu.

'Ha-ha! The student is a cat-person while the sensei is a dog-person…is it a coincidence the one is loyal to the village while the other is thiiiiiiiis close at being declared a missing-nin?'

'Nyah~…' one of the cats did while rubbed himself in between Itami's feet.

'Uh? Hey there little guy, how are you? You're such a good kitty aren't you? Are you Tenka or Hina?'

'Nyah-Hina.'

'I thought you said they were dangerous ninja cats, why is she treating them like that? She isn't an Uchiha…' Karin snapped annoyed seeing how Itami was petting them and took one in her hands.

'I've always been good with animals; hey there you, too! Oh, such cute little creatures…go get the mean girl!' she said playfully and pretended to lash the cat out to her; all (but Karin and Sasuke) laughed.

'He-he, that **and** you smell like Sasuke; nyah!'

Suigetsu chuckled to the cat's remark and Juugo tried to hold himself back while Karin pouted and looked away.

'That's because they were sleeping together little kitty.'

'Nyah-that's none of our business; but the elder cat will be interested to know of this.'

'…oh what have you done, Suigetsu?' Itami whispered over-dramatically and looked at him playfully.

Still holding the cat, she followed Tenka in the room with the elder cat… which was an old woman with two neko-ears. With her in the room there also was a young girl, who called her grandma.

"If the last of the Uchiha are the two brothers like she says, then they mustn't be Uchiha; that's good, but I have never heard of this "elder cat" before so even if I do report her to the village then I'll have some digging up to do concerning who she may be…well, she and her granddaughter-**if** it's her real granddaughter…and **when** I get to return to the village…this just doesn't sound as well as it is supposed to." she thought while listening to the old lady and Sasuke talk; when everything was settled and all of their supplies ready they left…or they tried to anyway.

'Who is this girl you have with you, Sasuke? Her headband is Konoha's, isn't it?'

'Indeed.'

'Hi.' she sheepishly said and waved.

'And given she hasn't taken it off yet, it means she's faithful to her village, correct?'

'Well of course I am! I am nothing like him.'

'Then why is a faithful Konoha ninja who is not an Uchiha in this hideout?'

'…she is a special case.'

'Why is that? And does it have anything to do with the fact she has your scent?

'Yes. The reason is simple; the clan must become what it once was.'

'But she hasn't taken off the headband. That means she doesn't consider herself a traitor, like you.'

'…'

'Hum…I don't know what you're planning young man, but remember this: women are like cat, the more you try to keep 'em on a leash the more they want to escape from you.' She said wisely and nodded for them to leave.

'Wait…**she has your sent on her**?! **Sasuke you're too young to**-' the granddaughter snapped just realizing, but no one stuck around to listen to her.

'Sigh…that kid won't end up good if he keeps doing stuff like that; let's hope that girl will be able to put him in line.'

'Grandma! Don't tell me you're encouraging his crazy decision to take forcefully-'

'Shush! You don't know that; as far as we are concerned, should anyone ask there was only one girl with him today and she had red hair and eyes… now don't mention it ever again.'

'H-hai…'

* * *

'We'll go find Itachi now that we're equipped; just as I told you do whatever you're supposed to but in case you ran into him do **not** engage him in a fight; alert me and I'll come.'

'Nah, we wouldn't deprive you of your revenge anyways, cool.'

'Good.' he shortly said and tried to leave.

'Wait! What will I do? You said I couldn't go with you since it'd be dangerous but I can't just stay here!'

'That's right; you'll go with Karin.'

'Eh? Are you sure that one of them is dispensable? I mean…should you leave those two alone Karin will try kill Itami and Itami will probably kill her in self-defense, so…'

'Suigetsu makes a good point.' Juugo agreed.

'Hump!' Karin did angry and looked the other way.

'Do you know why she acts like that? We just ruined her plan!'

'Suigetsu!' Itami laughed while nudging him with her elbow (actually preventing Karin from hitting him).

'So what do you propose?'

'I can go with whomever I don't have a problem.'

'You'll come with me then! Come on, let's go! Rock on!' he said, tugging her by the hand and the three (Juugo left, too) disappeared.

'I'd rather she went with-' but Sasuke's voice was lost in the background…

* * *

The end! Please review! Probably unknown words:

**hanase**=let me go/let go

**teme**=bastard/as*hole

**harakiri/seppuku**=I don't know word to word what it means but it is a traditional Japanese suicide ritual by disembowelment where one shoved a sword in their gut turned it left and right in a slicing motion. Originally it was reserved just for the samurai.

**sensei**=teacher

**gomen**=sorry


	7. Bonding of the companions!

Next part! The next is coming right up!

Enjo~y!

* * *

'I'd rather she went with-' but Sasuke's voice was lost in the background…

'See you Juugo! Good luck!' she said in a goodbye and continued running along with Suigetsu. 'So tell me, what is it?'

'Eh?'

'Why did you ask to come with you? Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?'

'No, but I was just thinking…since ever Sasuke "captured you"-'

'Nyarrrrr!' she did imitating the gesture of a cat scratching; he smiled.

'-you haven't fought with a **real** opponent so I'll be giving you the chance to kick some serious ass.'

'Honto ni!?' *teary eyes*

'But of course! I know how it feels and it sucks…'

'Suigetsu-kun! You're the best!' she exclaimed feeling finally understood and launched herself on him with a big embrace; he hugged her back with one hand.

'Ha-ha! …but you won't tell Sasuke, ne?' he asked cautiously, one eye closed.

'I'll take it to my grave.' she assured by gesturing "zipping" her mouth.

'Good; I can't wait fighting along with you!' he said exited –one arm both still hugging each other- and they ran to wherever he was supposed to go.

* * *

They reached a place which looked strange; it had shinobi in it, but it didn't look like a fighting guild or whatever: it was a money exchange business.

'Come again? "Exchange?" What, we'll be giving a big blow to the Akatsuki's economy and financial support?'

'Hum, not exactly; we'll take just what we need out of them: information.'

'Ooooh, I see. He-he, I love doing that-you get to torture people.'

'Are you sure you're a Konoha ninja?'

'Eh? I merely like to make people suffer! _Especially after all the suffering I'm being through lately…_' she said, dark evil aura rising from her.

'O-ho-ho! I'm sensing something powerful and dangerous coming from you…hum; I think you and I will really get along in the future.'

'Oh, stop with the flattery already; let's get down to business. It's been a long time since I used my powers in a real battle.' she said while cracking her knuckles, eyes glowing narrowed; he smirked.

'Let's go!'

'Who the hell are you?'

'This one is just an underling, Sasuke won't care.'

Itami nudged him.

'**I'm** still here, though…puff, ok blow off some steam, but don't overdo it.'

'Seri…? Yes ma'am!' he said exited and took care of him.

'I meant it when I said "don't overdo it"-look at this mess now, geez!'

'Sorry…but he's still barely breathing!'

'Guh-I'll take care of the other two; you just corner them.'

'Oh? So you'll be the one abusing them, too bad…'

'Well, I have to do something fun, too; I'd hate it if they were under the impression I was just a chick.'

'You do realize that if you help me now you're getting yourself involved in all of this right? If someone doesn't like you, this may be proof you defected and-'

'Thanks for worrying about me but…Relax Suigetsu-kun; I'll make sure they remember neither of us.' she replied evilly and he looked at her interested.

'I leave that up to you, Ita-chan…'

Thet "knocked" and the people inside were alerted; one went to the door.

'Who the hell are you-?'

But he didn't get to finish his sentence since Suigetsu and his absurdly huge sword trapped both of them in a head-lock.

'You work for Akatsuki's Kakuzu as a banker and accountant, right?'

'I-I'll talk…please… spare me…'

'Atta boy; now keep going.'

'H-hai…you see, Kakuzu killed renounced shinobi by **fellow** shinobi –mainly missing ninjas- and after bringing their bodies here, we gave him the rewards; that's how his organization earned the necessary money to keep going. Strictly speaking, he was the economic manager of the organization while his partner helped him with the killings and didn't seem to care about the money.'

'Who cares about them? Say about the organization and Uchiha Itachi.' Suigetsu snapped.

'Well…the organization has come to power not too long ago-five years tops- while it's been founded for over ten years. I don't know their goals or anything, but it appears they want to cause fear and panic at the mere sound of their name; I guess that'll bring them both financial and political power, but that's all I can assume… they also hunt for people with special kind of powers, like that Kazekage who had a bijuu inside of him-I'm guessing that's for military power… as far as Uchiha Itachi is concerned, I know nothing about him! I only know he has a sharingan and he killed off all of his clan but his little brother.'

'Is that so?' a voice the man really couldn't locate where it came from was heard.

'Eh…? Well, yes, we never had actual contact with anyone other than Kakuzu and his partner so…'

'Tell us a bit more about Akatsuki, something we can use: for instance, who's their leader?' the voice spoke again.

'I-I don't know I swear…'

'Now why I don't believe you?' the mysterious voice kept on while he felt something slowly cutting his neck just enough to scare him.

'I-I told you… I know nothing the rest of the people don't…! The only I thing I know is that the leader of Akatsuki is a shadow…no one has ever seen him before and some say he may not even exist.'

'Aha…anything else you failed to mention?' the voice kept on and now the blood on his neck was running.

'N-no…I told you all I knew…that and people also think he may even be the hidden rain's village Kage…'

'Oh? And you failed to mention **that**? What? Will I have to rip off an arm for you to stop being so goddamn secretive?' the voice said yet again and he felt tugging on his hand.

'No! No! I don't know anything else!'

'That's what you said before but you see what else we got out of you…what, will you end up telling us his name, too?'

'He has no real name, no one knows it…they all call him Pain or God!'

'Honestly now; you don't give us a name but an alias? You sure are slow… maybe we should kill you after all in case you've forgotten anything-'

'No-NO! I swear I swear that is all I know! I swear, please don't kill me, please…' he whined feeling that thing he also couldn't see pressuring his neck dangerously and the tugging on his hand becoming violent.

'Tch! Fine; let's go.' the voice concluded and Suigetsu knocked both of them out.

* * *

'Hum…this is all so fishy; is it only me or do you also think Akatsuki is building up a small country? Financial power, political influence, forces big enough to defeat armies…'

'Yeah, it seems really troublesome. But you sure are sneaky, doing that whole interrogation disguised in a genjutsu; I think I have more respect for you now, Ita-chan.' Suigetsu said amused while they were walking away.

'I told you before, didn't I? Flattery won't get you anywhere… but damn! That felt good! Remind me if he hands out tasks like these to be paired up with you again!'

'I will; so…since no one else is around, why don't you and I have a real talk, Ita-chan?'

She looked at him wondered but like she realized his point.

'…Go on…'

'I understand why you won't run away and the whole situation and I do realize you didn't want to be dragged into all of this so I'm asking you: in case you find a way to make your parents safe, will you leave?'

'…I guess that is my plan.'

'And if you do, then most probably you'll return to Konoha and tell them everything you will have seen up until then.'

'That's my duty.'

'…and…in case we ever meet in battle I guess you'll attack me, ne?'

'…It all depends; I cannot overlook my duty as a Konoha shinobi but-…I also can't ignore the people and the bonds I've created here; to tell you the truth, I'm too emotional for a shinobi and opposed to Sasuke who can be so formal, I tend to get attached, so…I can't really answer this question until the time comes.'

He smiled.

'Then it's all good.'

She smiled back.

'You know…I've really come to like you Suigetsu-kun! Should everything be over for good, we should hang out more often!' she said in a sing-song voice and threw him a refreshment-soda.

'Ha-ha! If you already know me this well…! But I have to admit, the whole threatening-thing…it really suited you! Maybe you should be interrogator!'

'Yeah, why not? I'd definitely satisfy my anger easier, he-he-he…you know Ibiki, ne? He is Konoha as you might have heard…'

'Ooooh, that scary fellow? Nice!'

They laughed.

'You know…I'd like to ask you a favor-if it isn't too difficult for you.'

'What?'

'Can you find information concerning my parents from Sasuke?'

'…I don't really want you to leave.'

'-.- Baka!' she said, punctuating her word with a nudge on his ribs.

'I'll see what I can do, though.'

'Thanks…'

But then…

'Wow! That's a big explosion! Isn't Sasuke in that area?'

'You're right Ita-chan…don't tell me…It really happened!' Suigetsu muttered while watching the explosion dying out and when he got the scroll out, the snake disappearing.

'So it came to that…his opponent must have been strong; I told him I should go with him, I knew something might have happened; I told him that it'd be dangerous and he may need my help but he keeps on doing whatever-'

'Let's just get him out of there for now, ne? You can say "I told you so" as much as you like to **him**.' Suigetsu said, half-kidding yet half-angry as they both got somewhere with a lot of space and got the scroll out.

'Wh…? Did I say some…?'

'Eh? No, forget about it…well, Sasuke is gonna be fine so don't worry about him yet.'

'Wh-it's not like I care what happens to him you know; he can drop dead if he likes-I just can't help it!'

'Riiiiiight…' he said teasingly and got out the little blood bottle.

'Suigetsu!'

'Okay…'

He summoned whatever it was in the scroll and since neither of them knew what was in it, they both were a bit surprised to see the huge snake.

'What is…?' she asked while examining the huge snake in front of them inch by inch –with her eyes, she dared not go any closer.

'Th…this is Orochimaru's summon, Manda. Even Orochimaru had trouble with this guy yet how did he…?'

"Oh, genjutsu…" they both thought, seeing the huge snake's eye; but just then, Sasuke appeared, stumbling. Suigetsu ran to him, while she kept her eyes on the snake.

'What? You're all torn up-who did you fight?'

'I…you used… me…you brat…those eyes…with those eyes I was controlled…you…how dare…you…?' Manda, the huge snake was saying –obviously very angry- but he couldn't take it anymore and died.

'Ah, he died. Manda was that Orochimaru's first pet.'

'That explains a lot…' she snapped, still examining the dead animal.

'Animals should be treated nicer…you forcefully used genjutsu on him.'

'It was a last minute thing, I didn't have time.'

Upon hearing that she let out a loud "tch".

'Found you! So you're here!'

'Suddenly your chakra vanished so I was wondering. You were flying! You went inside Manda and used a jutsu to fly into a different space. But why are you so torn up?'

'Right before I flew, Manda and I received the hit. My opponent was an Akatsuki; he was stronger than I thought.'

'Heh! I thought "never underestimate the opponent" was one of our first lessons, what-d'you get amnesia or something?' Itami snapped, finally looking at him.

'Anyway, you should rest for a bit.'

'Weakling! You're even the man that defeated Orochimaru!'

'Orochimaru was already weak and that's all there is to the story.'

'Of course…and he still didn't completely die, he merely lives on inside-…I know, I'm zipping it…' Itami said as they all walked towards the nice place Karin had found for them in a nearby town.

For the whole way till the town no one spoke; Juugo was carrying a very injured Sasuke, Suigetsu kept looking both at Sasuke and Itami, Karin seemed to be lost in her own train of thought while Itami was facing forward, not even looking at Sasuke…

'I have the medicine.' Karin said as soon as they arrived and Juugo lay him down on the bed; she knelt next to him. 'Why don't you sleep until I'm finished, eh?'

'No need…'

'Indeed, no need; I'll be doing that, Karin, you can go there.' Itami said nodding to the wall.

'Wh-why you…?'

But everyone gave her a different look that in its own way meant: "Let her do it." so she yielded and tossed her the medicine.

'I hope you know what you're doing…'

'…so? Who was the man you fought, what did he look like? What kind of abilities did he have? And I take it, by the huge explosion, he's dead now, ne?'

'His name was Deidara; he was about my height and had long blond hair. I take it his one eye was destroyed and his arm seemed t be sewed on him.'

'Ah, yes I know…Kakashi-sempai and Naruto fought with him a while ago and Kakashi-sempai did that to his arm… he is the one who uses explosions ne? The c1 c2 c3…'

'Correct; he also used c4 with me and then he literally blew himself up; so he's dead now.'

'Well, I am a bit disappointed you couldn't beat him as easily as Kakashi-sempai and Naruto did, but…Honestly now, self-explosion? That is just too demented even for an Akatsuki…and you busted up yourself pretty bad! My god, does anyone care about their lives anymore?' she was saying while taking care of his wounds; at the last comment she used a little bit of force more than it was necessary.

'Ah!' Sasuke breathed but didn't flinch.

'What? You're complaining now? Huh! We should've left you there to die like you wanted baka yaro. I mean, how many times have I told you before? When facing an opponent stronger than you had expected never under any circumstances leave your back-ups to be as lame as this one. But do you ever listen to me? Noooo…you do whatever gets into that thick head of yours without regard for the consequences getting so beaten every. Single. Time!' she was saying while taking care of him –a bit rougher than she was supposed to- bandaging him now; everyone widened their eyes to her behavior but kept watching without saying anything (most probably because they were curious).

'Every single time? … You still remember that?'

'Of course I do! Annoying man, stop doing stuff like that! Ugh, I should have left you there to die and then I'd like to see how you'd revive your clan! I mean, you kidnap me because "you need a vessel" and then you go off almost killing yourself! What? Decided if you die maybe your brother could do it instead of you? Since you kidnapped me be decent enough to keep what you're doing and stay alive. Moo…' she kept ranting on while still bandaging him up inappropriately roughly; him looked up at her looking serious.

'Thank you, Itami.'

'…Humph! Don't thank me, just avoid situations like these next time…! _To think I'd get so worked up over this even after all that had happened the last time…_'

'Oh? What happened the last time?'

'Nothing serious, he had almost killed himself. _I thought you'd promised_…baka yaro…'

'M-maybe we should leave them alone…' Juugo suggested.

'NO!' both Karin and Suigetsu snapped; when everyone looked at him surprised he sweatdropped.

'I mean I want to hear the story behind this…' he made up his excuse hastily but convincingly.

'Hum, me too actually; would you like to tell us please?' Juugo said; she considered.

'Well, compared to do nothing but speaking to him and further angering myself, why not? After all, it is Suigetsu **and** Juugo who asked…alright, I'll tell you… It was when we were 13 again, before the chuunin exams…'

* * *

This is the end! Please review!

Glossary of maybe unknown words:

**Honto ni?**=really?

**baka**=stupid

**yaro**=bastard

**hai**=yes

**shinobi**=ninja


	8. The promise

**A/N**: And here is next part as promised, right away! Enjoy! This is edited a little, improved...I think. xD Really, just enjoy.

* * *

***Flashback 13 years old…***

'Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Come, hurry! Sasuke-kun and Naruto are hurt!' Sakura said, rushing to where Kakashi and Kuro sensei were sitting; the two men were in the company of the latter's students, who looked up at the two men adoringly.

Upon hearing that, the two jounin both nodded and followed immediately after Sakura who led the way anxious.

'But how? Who did something like that?' Itami asked, running after them.

'Itami? Why are you-?'

'And why are you the only one who managed to get away weakling-kun?' the twins snapped at her, completely ignoring and disregarding their sensei. It was a common occurrence but the reason it stung so much to Kuro was because this once both Kakashi and Sakura were around.

But she got offended by that. 'I am not a weakling!'

'Why are you also following? Go back!' snapped Kuro-sensei, now very close to his breaking point; but none stopped and continued with what they were doing.

'Kakashi-sensei! Didn't you hear them? Please say something!' Sakura kept up with them and her whining as she led everyone to where she had last seen the two boys; worry filled her the more she went and saw no sign of them and she knew that the quieter it is the worse the situation. She was usually soft-spoken to strangers but these two-correction, three, really got to her nerves and coupled with her worry for Sasuke and Naruto she caved and started doing what she did best.

Kakashi sighed; did he really have to do this? But Kuro did have a point...'Alright; you three go back like your sensei said, it'll be dangerous for you genin to go with us.'

'That's all!' Sakura exclaimed pissed.

'Eh?' Damn it, he knew he forgot something. 'Oh yeah…please, try not to tease my student… are we there Sakura?'

'Just behind this hill…!' responded she furious but tried to remain calm; she looked to the three genin vengeful 'Why are you three coming with us anyway?'

'Because we **can** help!' the twins snapped simultaneously; they really didn't like her.

'You jerks! I can't believe you!'

'Sakura, be silent; we're here…' Itami said scanning the area; no one could be seen around.

'Where are they! They are supposed to be here!' Sakura asked shocked, feeling sweat running down her forehead; now she knew there was something very wrong about this scene.

'This is a trap, Kuro-sensei, we should-'

'-proceed with caution; _I_ taught you that. But apparently the twins never got to learn that lesson, ma tagu!' he said rolling his eyes and Kakashi-sensei immediately ran after them.

'I'll go, too!' exclaimed Sakura, but Kuro-sensei held her back, grabbing her from the collar of her blouse.

'No;' said he finally when she shot him a very mean and disgruntled glare. 'Kakashi already figured out these teams are the best for now. My skills are better for removing traps and field attacks, while the twins are better at close combat, so they can protect the two boys. Itami is also an expert on long distance attacks so it'll be easier for us to undo the trap…not to mention the other two charged in there without thinking!' Kuro-sensei said turning to Itami. 'We'll do what we practiced, remember?'

'You mean what you practiced, that thing you showed me…' explained she, looking thoughtful.

He rolled his eyes amused; had this situation not been as such he'd have laughed. '…yeah, that one; now are you ready?'

'Hai!'

'Great; Sakura, I've heard you specialize in chakra control-you'll help with that.'

She was eager to help, to do anything; she was always left behind by her teammates so now it was about time she caught up with them with anything. 'Right…! But how will I do that?'

'When the time comes, you'll know. Now get ready, Itami.'

'Hai, sensei.' she replied decided; they nodded to each other with shut eyes and began their jutsu. Sakura couldn't actually believe that there were people who, even without looking at each other were so synchronized while their hand seals were as fluid and fast as Sasuke's...

The two boys could now finally be seen lying on the ground: beaten and hurt, they were covered in bruises and in their own blood; Itami and Sakura had the same reaction: they shuddered a little at the sight of them while the twins and Kakashi who were fighting with invisible opponents, were now finally able to have a clear view of their targets; they would be no longer hitting logs.

But then, Sakura felt something "leaking" from Itami and Kuro-sensei-something warm yet chilling... 'This sensation, this is…'

'Our chakra! That's why we need you! Since Itami is still learning she can't control it and it leaks out, making my chakra control weak, too so we're both leaking! Put the chakra back into us or give it to the ones who are fighting, quickly!'

'B-but, I've never done something like this before how-?'

'Improvise!' both teacher and student snapped simultaneously; Sakura, a little panicked yet determined not to fail, she closed her eyes.

Concentrating on the flow, she managed to detect the origin of the "leak"; it was hard and strenuous but she managed to find a way to reverse the process without disturbing the rest of the flow! She gave the chakra back to the two, teacher and student, who were performing this difficult task.

'It's over you two! You can release the jutsu!' Aki shouted and they stopped; the perpetrators were lying down unconscious and tied while the two boys were now being carried by their sensei and the twins to the rest of the Konoha shinobi. The closer they came the more terrible they looked with all their injuries and their blood...

'Sasuke-kun! Is Sasuke-kun alright?' Sakura asked mortified, sharing the same feelings, hurrying over to them; student and teacher followed at close pace and looked nothing but mortified at the children's health themselves.

'They seem alive.' the twins said in unison, while trying to "fend" from Sakura who was trying to get her hands on the beaten boy they were carrying; truly enough, the children would keep her away from both Naruto and Sasuke but as usual she always cared only for Sasuke. And that _really_ annoyed the crap out of them; weren't they all teammates? So what that she had a crush on Sasuke-Naruto was as much as a friend as Sasuke was her crush to her.

'Kaki! Give Sasuke to Kuro-sensei; we'll tend to both boys' wounds at the same time!' Itami ordered and they did so; Sakura was watching amazed at their teamwork given whatever the twins did completed each other's movements and both of them together were completing Itami's. It felt bruising to her ego, seeing she completely lacked such a bonding with her own teammates yet it was compelling at the same time: it was what she Naruto and Sasuke could accomplish if only did they work better. Then again, Naruto and Sasuke were amazing when working together, she was always the one left out.

And all of these while walking back to the village in a haste.

'What about the prisoners?'

'We've already alerted the ANBU and they're on their way; I'm really jealous of your team's teamwork though, Kuro-san.' Kakashi said, noticing the same thing with Sakura; the same pang of jealousy that hit Sakura, too. It was for a very different reason that Sakura but he still felt it...

Kuro-sensei scoffed a wry smile decorating his features. 'Yes, that's something they do well and I wasn't even the one who taught them that.'

'Well, of course; we're the best!' said the twins proudly for a split second and then immediately returned to what they were doing.

'Well, Kakashi-san, I'm jealous of your students' willingness to train hard and understanding the importance of it.' he bit out in an effort to humble the two students but they only took it as a compliment.

'Yes, that's something my students do well, too and I also wasn't even the one who taught them that…but I did try teamwork and look where it got me.'

'And I did try to make them train and look where that got me, too…'

They looked at each other.

'Ha-ha-ha!' they laughed simultaneously.

Meanwhile, the students were making their own conversation:

'Ka, stop pestering Sakura, she is not a weakling! If you must know she helped us with the chakra control-hey help with Sasuke.'

'That's so lame; besides if all she does is that then she really is weak. It doesn't require strength for that.' Kai snapped.

'Kai stop meddling with Sakura, Naruto is a priority!' Aki snapped, seeing she had a little help coming from her brother and seeing Naruto bleed her heart had almost stopped there for a moment.

But Aki's mention of the blond diverted Sakura's attention to him. 'How is he doing? He's bleeding too much…' Sakura noticed her own heart losing some beats.

'Oh, you finally decided to ask about him?' barked Aki; she really had no idea why Sakura was always being such an asshole to Naruto but she hated that. And she made sure Sakura knew that. Sakura felt a bit embarrassed. 'He'll live but if we want to keep him out of danger then we must work _together brother_!'

Blood spurted and stained Itami's face; Sasuke convulsed with a cry. 'Shit-Sasuke, hold on! I know it hurts, just deal with it!' Itami snapped; he was moaning in excruciating pain, he had almost punched her out of reflex. She avoided with great skill but still felt shitty for all that has transpired. 'Damn it all, he is doing really bad; how did this happen?'

Silence…

'Sakura I'm asking you! How did this happen? Why did they end up fighting three jounin from another village?'

'Th…they tried to protect m-me…' she said embarrassed; the three raised their eyebrows at the same time, even though they were not looking at each other. Sakura still felt oddly impressed at how they could all display the same emotions without even having to rehearse it first and yet do it at the same time.

'Now why do I find that hard to believe about Sasuke?' said Kai immediately, doubtful of her words; he knew no matter what Sasuke first and foremost he was a selfish bastard and what his best friend –and crush- saw in him he had no idea.

'It's true, it really happened that way! Actually, those jounin tried to kill me because I saw something I shouldn't have, Naruto rushed to help me and Sasuke rushed to save the day…'

Itami's eye twitch annoyed; she resisted the urge to hit him in fear he will bleed worse and all of her ministrations would go to waste. 'So you did this all just to brag? Yaro…' snapped she darkly at him and instead of hitting him, she stitched him a bit rougher than she was supposed to.

'Ah!'

'Humph! Both of you trying to be heroes, what were you thinking! If you had managed to save her then you should've just left and report to the village about the jounin! Honestly do you have any idea how dangerous that was! You're genin-not even chuunin and what about your back-up plan? You must always have a back-up plan especially if you have underestimated your opponent and he turned out stronger than you! And now look at you both, beaten to a pulp; what will Kakashi-sensei have to say now?'

Kakashi was always listening of course. 'Oh, slow down there Ita-chan; I know they shouldn't have engaged those jounin and I will scold them for it later but...now they need care both physical and mental, so be a bit gentle to them for my sake, ne?' Kakashi said amused yet teacher-like; she blushed and looked away.

She felt her own cheeks get stained with pink. 'Humph! Only because you ask me to! Moo, I was really worried though! Both of you getting me so worked up over this…are you feeling any better now?'

'I-I'm feeling different yet not better…' Naruto muttered in pain.

'It's because of the treatment we're giving you; it's the good kind of different.' Kaki snapped; Naruto couldn't take much longer though...so he fainted.

Sakura gaped. 'Ah! Is he ok?'

'He'll be fine, stop panicking so easily!' Kai said worn off.

'How are _you_ feeling Sasuke?' Itami asked for the first time kindly.

'…I'm better than that dumbass over there…'

Her eyes shone with a mean quality 'Reeeally?' she snapped and pressured his wound; he almost shot up.

'Eek! What are you doing!' Sakura shouted shocked; how dared she do something like that to her Sasuke-kun?

But Itami rolled her eyes just as worn-off as Kai earlier. 'I was supposed to do that.'

'Yeah but that was nasty...humph! _Thank you Itami_.' he barely said the last words and she didn't hear him.

'You're welcome Sasuke!' Kaki replied cheerfully and they laughed.

'Oh right, I forgot-you two jerks have amazing hearing…' he said annoyed but couldn't keep conscious for long and he pasted out, too.

'Oh, he fainted! Too bad…well, whatever; he thanked you before swearing us so yeah.'

'That's why you teased him peeps…?' she rolled her eyes 'Sakura can you please keep the pressure here with your chakra? I have to do something else.' asked Itami and showed her how to do it. 'OK?'

She was pleased she was given something to do. 'Y-yes, I think I got it now…'

'Good; Kaki the pills! No, leave Naruto, go to Sasuke…' snapped the girl as she moved over to the blond; she had no real skills with healing but she knew the basic.

But Sakura was right next to her, humbly looking up at her watching as she was going about her business 'I-Itami-san…Sasuke seems to…trust you.' she spoke in the end, the bitter thoughts of her mind.

'Of course; why do you sound so surprised?' asked she laughingly while struggling to keep Naruto still: it was an after-affect of the meds to convulse every three seconds and she was growing tired of it from both boys as their limbs kept trying to -involuntarily always- hit her.

'Wh-when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting against those jounin he said something about you, something like: "If I don't beat these puny ninja then Itami will never let me leave it down." and something like: "I have to prove myself to her as equal"…'

She seemed truly surprised but didn't stop to act like it because time was pressuring.

'Hold on…he shouldn't be shaking; you shake only when you recover…don't tell me he's already…! Heh! That's impressive.' said she completely disregarding Sakura's shame and the fact she admitted defeat to someone; Kakashi smiled at both the fact Sakura was growing and the fact Itami noticed Naruto's unnaturally fast healing.

'Naruto always healed very fast due to his special circumstances so I guess you should focus all your efforts to Sasuke.'

'O-OK, Kakashi-sempai…'

'And Ita-chan…when someone has just come back from a life threatening situation, no matter how angry you are at them because they made you worry, you first wait for them to be treated and then scold them or else they'll think you don't care about them.'

'…I'll keep that in mind.' she mumbled ashamed.

Eventually they reached the village; when they did, they were immediately sent to the hospital and under the care of doctors.

.

.

.

_Next morning…_

'Ohaiyo~!' Kakashi saluted while coming into the room; Sakura was already there, taking care of the two boys -mostly fawning over Sasuke in fact but she paid some little attention to the hyperactive whiskered boy.

'Ohaiyo, Kakashi-sensei!' she said smiling, feeding Naruto a piece of apple.

'Oh-a…-…o Kakashi-e'n'ei… (=Ohaiyo, Kakashi-sensei)' said he beaming to the man while chewing down on the food she'd given him.

'Don't speak with your mouth full Naruto; but I'm glad to see you're both awake!'

'Hi…' Sasuke said, looking out of the window absent-mindedly; suddenly his eyes shot open and he abruptly lay down.

'What are you doing?' the young ones asked sweatdropped.

Kakashi, after taking a discreet peek outside of the window, smiled –from what they could gather under his mask- to the reason.

'Shush; pretend he's still sleeping…' advised them as he winked to the "conspirator".

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes; just then there was knock on the door.

'Come in!' said Kakashi in a cheerful voice and the door opened revealing team 13, meaning Itami and Kaki without their sensei.

'Hell-_o everyone, how are you_?' Itami saluted while coming in, holding one huge basket with goods; Naruto was already drooling over it.

_'Oh, Sasuke is still out of it, ha? Well, he doesn't have Naruto's regenerative abilities after all…_' Aki noticed and shrugged; she always had an emotionless way of stating the most spiteful facts.

_'How is he doing? How are _you_ doing Naruto_?' Kai asked absentmindedly, sitting on his bed.

Naruto jerked his head. 'You don't have to keep your voices down, he won't wake up.'

'Ah…'

'But we're fine, really! Ano… are these for us?'

'Eh? Oh yeah; here you are.' said Itami smiling and gave them to the man; Naruto started devouring the half of it in a steady pace and she suddenly regretted not asking him to leave at least one item of food in there...

'Yeah, I'd say he's as good as new.' Kaki snapped yet greatly amused.

'Ha-ha, its good you got your appetite back! Um…is Sasuke really alright? He should've woken up by now; his injuries weren't that serious, especially after getting treatment so fast…' Itami said, slowly and cautiously going to him; the twins smirked.

'Ooooh, Itami-caa-san gets all those mother instincts pumping again…' Kai teased; both Sakura and Itami shot him a death glare that truly, if looks could kill he'd be long dead.

'Is he truly ok?'

'Well, your psychological support yesterday wasn't the best you know; mental state gets to influence people's mending time…' Kakashi played along; she seemed worried and guilty but the twins seemed to understand their trick when they noticed Sakura sending death glares to Kakashi behind Itami. Plus, they could swear they'd heard Sasuke's voice a minute or so ago.

'I, I, I didn't mean to…I mean I was just worried-he was in such a bad state and all beaten up so-…really, I was just worried! I had no intention…'

She was eating this up so nicely she really needed little to none push to the right direction. 'Then why don't you tell him? They say people can subconsciously hear what you say to them while they're sleeping; it might help him.'

'Y-you think?'

'Oh yeah, I think it'd be a great help!'

'Um, ok then…' she sat next to him 'Sasuke, I don't know if you can hear me but if you do I want you to know I didn't mean all those things I said yesterday-I mean, I did, but I only came onto you hard because I was so worried about you guys and Sakura looked so afraid…' she was saying and stroke his hand to which fact Sakura about to throw a tantrum.

'And…?' Kakashi egged her to go on.

'And?' she asked not knowing what he was talking about.

'And what else do we say?' he kept on.

'It's the "g" word.' the twins informed while shouldering her ribcage; she finally understood.

'Ooooh…and I am really sorry that I said all those things so abruptly, gomene Sasuke….'

'It really took you all of that just to say something so simple?' Sasuke snapped amused, his eyes still closed.

_Wait what_? 'EH?' did _he just speak_ _to me_!

'And the whole thing with the hand-stroking so nice…' he continued mocking her; he could feel her anger but he just couldn't hide his own feelings: such amusement and the actual thought that she cared about him. Well that would be enough for anyone to be smug.

Two veins popped out and her hand started twitching; she obliged its wish, without thinking and hit him right on the head-he deserved it anyway, recuperating or not! Everyone in the room started laughing, but Sakura who was about to throw two tantrums into one and Sasuke who was rather displeased.

'Baka yaro-I don't believe you'd fake something like this, my heart just skipped a beat! And you pricks understood it and said nothing…! Kakashi-sempai, you're the worst.' said she, tying her hands in front of him and sulked; how could they all do that to her?

'Your heart skipped a beat? Oh, that's so nice Itami-caa-san.'

'Shut up Gaki! Whose side are you on-both of you now, geez! You know, I was really worried I might have done something to him!'

'I thought you were since Sakura came to fetch you.' Sasuke snapped again…only to earn him another hit on the back of his head.

'Humph! It's my fault for being so considerate; I don't know why I…oh wait…you know, Sakura yesterday told me something very interesting…'

Everyone looked at Sakura, who was looking red and nodding like crazy to her not to tell.

'She said you fought against those three because you wanted to prove yourself to me...that's why I said I felt responsible anyway…'

'She did what!'

Everyone giggled.

'Well, I didn't know you regarded me so highly Sasuke…'

'Wh…? Fine; I promise not to worry you again so shut up…' mumbled he, not truly annoyed but he pretended to be anyway; he had an image to maintain after all.

She raised an eyebrow '…A promise is a promise, remember that.'

He rolled his eyes in agreement and she gave him a stern look.

'Well, we should be going no anyway…'

***End of flashback…***

* * *

'Wow! Now I understand why she says she can't turn it off; it's like her second nature.' Suigetsu commented rather amused; Itami rolled her eyes, finally bandaging the last wound.

'I guess you still worry about me, Itami-caa-san…' he said casually but somehow smug; she flinched to the sound of the name he used. And only when she did, did she realize he was idly playing with a tuff of her hair while she was treating him; she didn't know if she loved it or hated it.

She only knew what she wanted: 'Don't call me like that!' she snapped annoyed and coiled away from him as if she's been struck. He had no right to call her that, no matter what. They weren't on good enough terms yet, he must have known that...

'Why were they calling her like that? Why are you calling her like that?'

'It's a nickname the twins made up for me.'

'Yes, because she always baby-sat her nieces and nephews and she wants a big family like her brother's.' Sasuke answered most truthfully in her stead and enjoyed watching her blush.

'Seriously?'

She blushed more and looked away.

'Ha-ha! And you wonder why Sasuke chose you! It's like you were asking for it! Ha-ha!'

'Shut up, Suigetsu-kun…I told him once to cheer him up when he felt stupid when he had said that same thing to someone so how would I know three years later it'd come and bite my in the ass?'

'Ooooh, bad luck!'

'Tell me about it!' she turned to the bane of her existence, hands resting on her hips. 'But from now on you should keep your promises; if you do something like that again I seriously won't forgive you!'

'…I won't..._I'm sorry for making you worry Itami_.'

'Tch! Too bad the twins aren't here to answer you out loud; whatever.'

He decided it would be best if he merely changed the subject; this conversation didn't benefit him at all. 'Did anyone get any leads on Itachi?'

Karin who was already a point away from snapping finally did. 'You're in no condition to even be thinking about that!' he was hurt and he was only just nursed at all, how could he want to fight?

'We heard plenty about Akatsuki as a whole but nothing specific about Uchiha Itachi.'

Karin shrugged.

'They are after specific people; people with special kinds of chakra.'

'Special kinds?'

'From what the animals tell me, Akatsuki has many bases where they operate out of. They say that they feel strange, unpleasant chakra radiating from those places.'

'Ha-ha…never woulda guessed a bunch of stupid animals could sense chakra…then "stupid animal" describes Karin pretty well so I guess it makes sense.'

That was the last straw; Karin would take no more from a bunch of guys who only thought of themselves and their own selfish goals. 'You stupid asshole!' she shouted and kicked him on the head; he turned into water again but she wouldn't let him get away with it: he kept hitting him until she could finally hit her target.

'Guagh!'

'I'm fed up with your shit-talking!'

'C'mon-ack! Cut it out, now! Ita-cha~n!' he was saying as she continued kicking; it had almost become a habit to the watery man to ask for the girl's support each time he found trouble. After all, she did always help him...

'Guys, stop; Juugo is looking grim…' when they did stop but neither saw the importance of what she had just pointed out she rolled her eyes 'foreshadowing people, come on!'

And she was right: Juugo started transforming, the bloodlust almost tangible. 'Kill…I wanna… kill someone…anyone…'

'Shit! Juugo is freaking out again!' Suigetsu snapped, realizing finally what was wrong.

'Hurry, Sasuke!' Karin pleaded.

He delivered: he used his sharingan on the monstrously built boy and he ordered him firmly as he spoke: 'Settle down Juugo.'

He came back to reality; only then did he realize what was happening to him, and he felt ashamed. He looked down. 'S-sorry…'

Just then everyone seemed to notice…Sasuke had fallen asleep!

* * *

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this! ^^

Oh and Kaki is Kai + Aki=Kaki, her nickname for the twins turning into Gaki when they are being spoiled little brats.

**ma tagu**=for the love of God/oh please

**moo**=enough

**gaki**=brat

**baka**=stupid

**yaro**=bastard

**gomene**=sorry

**ano**=um/well

**caa-san**=mother

**ohaiyo**=goodmorning


	9. Moving right along

*drum roll*...It's here! Yay... Why do I sense I am the only ne happy that this is out? Oh well, hope not! Chap 9 is up!

~Enjoy!

* * *

Just then everyone seemed to notice…Sasuke had fallen asleep!

'Don't worry, he always did that back home, too. Let's get him to lie down, Suigetsu-kun, ne?'

'Ha~i!'

'Is it my idea or do these two get along even better than before?' Karin noticed suspicious.

'It seems so…'

'Why? Did something happen between you two?' she asked hopefully; when both gave her the same annoyed look she stopped.

'We have to be going though –sooner or later Konoha will send people after him if I know Naruto well enough; not to mention if he gets that beaten by Deidara there is no way in hell he'll beat Itachi!'

'First of all, don't call him indirectly weak, it's not honorable; secondly…since when do you care about not being caught up by the Konoha? I thought you wanted to be found…' Karin noticed and all the still awake people looked at her interested; she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

'Well, I guess I can't help it when I feel a member of a team-besides, it's like a reflex, I feel I'm on a mission or something-you know… being with Sasuke and all and trying to find out info about Itachi and other missing nin just to kill them…that helps my village, too anyway!'

'Tch! Petty excuses; before you know it, you'll be helping us in our missions, too if you keep going like this.' Karin provoked and left to finish the errands she ha but the two young ninja rolled their eyes; what Karin didn't know was that she had already done that and the two of them had a secret she'd die to know about.

The three of them remained there to watch out just in case and they started conversing about stuff; it had already been three hours.

'She's taking too damn long…how long does it take to run a couple of errands?'

'Nah, I'm sure she's on her way back by now, thinking of ways to get rid of me without angering Sasuke.'

'Yeah and me along with you so I won't trash-talk her and make her look bad.'

'She really doesn't like us, does she?'

The two of them laughed; Juugo watched interested.

'You know, Karin is right; you have come closer than the last time. How come?'

'Oh well, we talked about a couple of things and found our common interests.' Itami said cheerfully and Juugo smiled.

'That's good; at least now we can say that some of us are friends-or friendly as far as that's concerned.'

Meanwhile Suigetsu was tapping his foot nervously.

* * *

'That's it! She's too late! I'm gonna see if I can find Karin; do me a favor and keep Juugo under control ne?'

'OK!'

He headed to the door and as he was about to open the door…

'**Sasuke wake up!**' Karin shouted kicking down the door, taking Suigetsu with her.

'Guh!'

'What the… shit…' Suigetsu did still under the door.

'We've been followed, what should we do?'

Immediately, Itami felt something in her stomach; was it the leaf? Had they come for her? Could she maybe escape now?

'We run for it…get everything ready. Juugo, grab the map and mark the location of every Akatsuki hideout you've learnt about.'

They all nodded and did as they were told.

"If it's the leaf then maybe I can pretend I was tagging Sasuke, give them info and then they won't suspect me; or I can just say I ran into him. On the other hand if I make up a better excuse and in all the confusion I manage to suddenly appear, pretending I know nothing about all these then that'd be fine; either way, this is my chance to escape! I just need to make sure I make this look it was them who took me by force so Sasuke won't kill my parents. Maybe if I can talk to him about it beforehand-meaning now-and made sure-"

'Itami...' he said, noticing she was in deep thought.

'Eh- what?'

'What are you thinking about?'

'…nothing you didn't already guess; now get ready, will you?'

'…so how many are they…?'

* * *

**After ten minutes…**

'All set Sasuke?'

'Yeah; absorbing Orochimaru's abilities really increased my healing power.'

'Hurray for the snake…' Itami said in fake enthusiasm.

'But who is following us?'

'It could be Akatsuki or the leaf but it doesn't really matter. The leaf might have info on Itachi, maybe we should try to ambush them…what do you think Sasuke?'

'If there are as many people as you said then odds are it's the leaf; Akatsuki moves only in two-man teams.'

'Ambushing them would be a waste of our time.' Suigetsu plainly said.

'Agreed; we don't bother with leaf.' he said plainly yet shot a strict glance at Itami; she rolled her eyes pissed.

'What do we do then?'

'Find Itachi; if we do then the worst case scenario is you **three** having to fight the leaf ninja. For now, we move as "hebi" and follow up on what Juugo learnt.'

'What about Itami…?' Suigetsu asked sounding kind of worried.

'What about her?' both Karin and Sasuke asked simultaneously.

'If the leaf is coming…and she is a leaf…and she **doesn't** want to be here with you…what should she do in case she encounters leaf?'

Everyone looked at him interested.

'If she encountered the leaf when she'd be alone then she should act like an ally and go with them; but since she won't be alone because we'll be altogether and we'll all make sure she won't be taken away. But remember! You must act as if she were a real prisoner thus we'll be cuffing you again.'

'Kuso...'

'And of course you won't make any sort of effort of trying to escape or say goodbye-'

'Yeah, I get it, geez.'

'Alright…Suigetsu you'll be the one in charge of her mainly. But whatever happens they must never know the real reason she's here. Of course if I'm with you, too then I'll take care of her.'

'OK…'

'Let's go.'

* * *

'So we'll be going to find Itachi now, right? Bah, I still can't believe you will kill him-wrong: that you **want** to kill him because I seriously doubt that you'll **manage** to do so. Honestly now, I can't believe this…'

'Why are you so opposed at killing him? Aren't you the one who should punish all those that harm yours precious village? Isn't Itachi a precious missing ninja that the one who kills him will have a reputation and help a great deal the village?'

'…yeah, whatever; Itachi is a different case.'

'Why the hell do you think that-he killed his whole clan and then abandoned his village?'

'I knew Itachi when I was young…I used to watch him train and all and I know there must be some very good reason behind his actions-'

'Shut up.'

'Wh…I know it hurts you and you knew him more than anyone else but I really can't believe that a kind man like him would suddenly snap for no-'

'I said shut up.'

'I'm sorry but I still think it's almost impossible and I find it quite unbelievable that he-'

Before she had time to register that Sasuke tried to do something, he appeared in front of her; surprised, she stopped one inch away before running into him.

'I said: stop talking about it; he killed all those people for that absurd reason and now he will pay for his actions by my own hand. He is not the man you thought he was or that **I** thought he was; he made sure I got that.'

'…' she looked away guiltily.

'So stop thinking he's a saint of some sort or a "misunderstood cool guy" and see him for what he really is.'

'I know I shouldn't speak of him like that but that's just my opinion... I'm sorry.'

'I never realized you were in love with my brother, too.'

'I was eight…' she mumbled annoyed; Suigetsu laughed.

'So let me get this straight: when you were 8 you were in love with Itachi; when you were 12-13 you were in love with two sensei and now…?'

'It's called having a crush and now I don't have a crush on anyone! Why should I? I'm too young to be thinking about stuff like that anyway…'

'You're 16.' Karin snapped.

'Yes but this doesn't mean I must be in love with someone; it's sad but not everyone is as aware as you are of their feelings Karin-I know I'm not.'

'…'

* * *

'Sasuke, we're here; this is the first Akatsuki hide-out!'

'…I'll go in and you wait for me here unless I give you the signal; no matter what, though, you two stay out here: Suigetsu is in charge of Itami's safety when I'm not around.' he said nodding to the pair of them.

Everyone nodded and Sasuke disappeared into it.

'Ne, Itami…are you serious you are not in love with anyone?' Karin asked; she rolled her eyes.

'Very.'

'Well then you wouldn't mind if I made a move on Sasuke while you're still present, right?'

'Huh? Why, when did I? If you want to do something with him as long as he wants, too it's none of my business; after all **he** is the one under the impression I'm his wife.'

'Ita-cha~n! You're a wonderful person!' Karin shouted and hugged her; Suigetsu laughed.

'Who would've known that what would get Karin to act like a human being would be telling her she can get it on with Sasuke-oh wait, that is way obvious.'

'Will you ever shut up you sorry excuse for a human-!? Itami get away from him so I can kick his ass back to his little village!'

'Relax Karin…and why is it that every time someone hears something good from me they call me "Ita-chan"?' she said with a sweatdropped while staying guard in front of Suigetsu.

'Hum…you shouldn't disregard Sasuke's feelings so easily, Itami-san, after all he chose you for a lot of reasons-not just because you were the most powerful konuichi; doesn't that mean you gave him a reason to come and kidnap you? Especially if we consider all the stories you've been telling us about your past.' Juugo said, being the mature of the bunch once again.

'…It still doesn't justify the fact he kidnapped me…'

'Ita-chan is right! It doesn't!'

'Whose side are you on, Suigetsu?'

'Shut up Juugo! For once Suigetsu said something right!' Karin said and patted him on the back.

'That's just frightening-don't ever do that again; I felt as if you'd stab me in the back.' Suigetsu snapped at her.

'Ha-ha-ha!'

'Wh-you prick! I'm being mean you complain! I'm being nice, you still complain! Itami, say something!'

'Ha-h-…ah! Hum, Suigetsu, she only meant good this once, stop teasing her.' She said seriously but tried not to laugh; but then Karin flinched!

'I…I sense another person's chakra inside, guys I'm not kidding! There's someone in there with Sasuke and he or she just appeared!'

'Eh? Is it familiar? Have you encountered it before?' Itami asked right away; she didn't know why but suddenly she felt uneasy and like she had this same feeling before…yet she couldn't quite put a finger on it yet.

'…No.'

'Then let's go in there already!' Suigetsu said and everyone nodded.

* * *

When they reached Sasuke they saw him looking the other way liking watching someone disappear.

'Sasuke!' Suigetsu shouted.

'Didn't I guys tell you to stay put until I give the signal? And I thought you and Itami were to stay outside no matter what.' Sasuke snapped at Suigetsu; he smirked.

'Karin said she felt someone else's chakra in here, so we got worried.

'Feathers?' Karin noticed (they were still falling); Itami felt her stomach clutch.

"I was right-my gut feeling was right! There is…was Itachi in here just a few seconds ago; he's the only man I know using crows and that would also explain the feathers…kuso, what has happened here?"

'Let's go, follow me.'

'Where are we going…Sasuke?' Itami asked suspicious.

'To the Uchiha hide out!' he said decisively while walking out.

'The Uchiha hide-out? There really **is** such a thing!? I thought it was merely crap the villagers had made up so we'd be afraid or respectful of the Uchiha or shit.' She said surprised.

'Of course it's real and every member of our clan knew about it and its location.'

'Well, whatever; Karin did you pick anything up? What about that chakra you said you had located before we head out?'

'You mean all those that were together and we thought it was Konoha ninja?'

'Yes, those, what happened to them?'

'Truth is I've been picking up chakra signals all over…wait, I'll concentrate. There's a bunch of people with identical chakra all around us, what the hell is this?'

"Identical chakra? That must mean they are kage bushin…and if we take into consideration the fact Karin said earlier they must be Konoha ninja after us then I know only one Konoha ninja who can produce so many clones…Naruto!'

'Do we need to take another route, Sasuke?'

'Ignore it, we'll charge straight through.'

'Thank god; detours always wipe me out.'

Itami giggled to his comment; before she looked in front of her again she saw him! it really was Naruto in front of her, she was right! But Sasuke didn't give him a chance; with chidori he pierced right through him, obviously realizing it was a kage bushin.

'What the f-'

'A shadow clone.' Suigetsu explained

'Naruto…he never gives up.'

Itami smiled to the thought and felt a bit reminiscing; but hold on a sec! Naruto ran into them!?

'Oh my God he saw me!' she snapped speaking out loud her thoughts.

'Yes, that's why we got you all chained up again, relax.'

'Still…'

"Why do I feel that there is trouble coming up…? And why do I feel I'll run into the twins sometime soon, this is crazy!"

Meanwhile, at another side of the woods...

'**I found him**!' Naruto shouted shocked; everyone seemed surprised. 'But...I also found Itami.'

'NANI!?'

* * *

End of chapter 9!

Why is Naruto looking for Itami, too though? And who is or are the ones who told him to? Hehehe I'm not gonna tell you till next time...

~Please review!


	10. Two days ago, the twins

Quick update! Here's the next chap! No Itami-Sasuke action in this one, I decided to show some Aki-Kai action. Hope you like it!

~Enjoy

* * *

**About two days ago in Konoha…**

'Mission accomplished, Hokage!' the twins simultaneously said; they were all in her office.

'Very well; I knew I could count on you.'

'Of course! We're the best!'

'-.- Very modest as usual I see…well, never mind; I'm giving you the day off today but you'll have come back tomorrow for your new mission.'

'An S-rank again?' they asked hopefully.

'Um, not this once; a B-rank. But don't mind about these, go meet your sensei.'

'Oh? He came back already?'

'Of course he did baka outoto.'

'He returned yesterday; don't underestimate him Kai. Well, goodbye! See you tomorrow at noon.'

'Hai!' they both saluted and left the Hokage.

* * *

'Well, if we're here then Itami must also be here; after all she was given an A-rank mission.' Kai said.

'Yeah and we know how she likes to finish her missions fast.'

'So maybe we should go to her first, leave sensei so we can all three go and tell him of our missions.'

'That's a good idea bro'. Yosh! Well…she'll either be with Shikamaru and Chouji or at her house. Let's go by her house first-I bet she's there cooking.'

'Ha-ha you mean her new specialty? She's still going on about that?'

'Yeah and I can't wait to try it; she always comes up with delicious ideas and her cooking is so good…! Just the opposite of me as a matter of fact…'

'And just like me, as another matter of fact.'

'Show off!'

'Poison-cook!'

* * *

They reached her house and knocked; no one answered.

'Well now, that's odd. I mean, I know her parents are to the hot-springs for two more weeks but what about her? The house seems locked and not opened for a week at least!'

'True; do you think we should try her brother's? You know how she always goes to babysit and given her parents aren't here she may have stayed there.'

'Are you retarded sis? She would have come to pick up some clothes at least-this looks like no one's been even **around** the house! Hum…something's fishy here.'

'Maybe we should go check up with Kuro-sensei after all, he may know something.'

'Yeah, we'll go with that.'

* * *

They went to the place where Kuro-sensei always went to eat and given he was a bachelor the odds he was dinning out were higher than being at home.

'Oh there he is…oh wait! He's with a woman…' Aki noticed and smiled devilishly.

'Oh you are right…he-he why don't we drop by?'

'Kuro-sensei!' both of them saluted and ran to his table; he sweatdropped.

'Oh, the twins! How are you? See you're back from your mission…'

'Yes we are! And so are you! So who's the chick?' they said in unison.

'Chi-children! Guh, they never change…forgive my students manners; they are Aki and Kai Batsu. This lovely lady here who has nothing to do with ninja is Hakuro Cho.'

'Hello, pleased to meet you.' she said smiling.

'Cho? That's a man's name!'

'Yeah and my parents always wanted a boy, too.' she replied coolly; the twins laughed.

'I like her!'

'Not so fast bro', don't be mislead by her looks.'

'I hate you aniki…'

'Anyway! We're not here to spy or ruin your date -believe it or not- so if you just tell us where Itami-caa-san is we'll be off your back.' they said in unison again.

'Eh? They're looking for their mother…?'

'Eh, no, ha-ha! That's the third member of my team and they are looking for her-she's their age! Well, you don't know since you just came but…she hasn't returned to the village since she left a week ago on the same day with us.'

'EEEEEEEEEH?! She still hasn't returned!?'

'No; I became very worried two days ago so I went to check up with the Hokage but she said there's nothing to worry about and her family has been notified-well, her brother and sister that are here.'

'Oh…and?'

'Well, I didn't go to ask her brother since in case he was worried he'd come to me first.'

'-.- Kuro-sensei you're stupid. Anyway, thank you! And goodbye!'

'Wait, where are you going?'

'…to do whatever you didn't.' Kai said smug.

'I bet Hataro nii-san will tell us if we ask him.'

'Yeah and something really is fishy…worse than before.'

'O…K…well, good luck!'

'Ha~i!

'Honey, are you sure you don't want to check out about that student of yours? I don't mind if you go with them…why are you looking so relieved?'

'Eh? Oh, don't get me wrong is just that in any other circumstance it'd take a really big bribe to make them leave! I'm just glad they left on their own and so fast! Besides…they both know nothing has happened to her they're just curious. They always loved to stick their noses into other people's business.'

'Hi-hi, I've noticed that; but how come you didn't tell them we're engaged?' she asked wondered; he looked at her with the edge of her eyes.

'…I want to surprise them with our wedding invitation.'

'Wed…? Mm, what are you talking about? Our engagement was…oh my god… are you pr, pr, pr-…?' she asked in a state of utter confusion.

'Hum? You mean is this a proposal? Yes…would you like to be my wife?' he said softly and took out a ring from his pocket (it wasn't in a box, just a ring).

'Ah…! K-Kuro, anata…YES! Yes, I'd love to marry you!' she exclaimed ecstatic and threw her arms around him (knocking down a couple of glasses); they kissed.

'Aw…congratulations!' the people around started saying and the music changed to a wedding theme; they kissed again and then smiled to their crowd...

* * *

Meanwhile, the two had reached her brother's house and were waiting for him to open.

'Oh? If it isn't the duo of troublemakers! Come in, come in!' he said happy to see them and let them in the house; as usual it was upside down (thanks to the kids) and one could see children clothes everywhere.

'Still haven't found a girl Hataro nii-san?' Kai asked looking around amused; at least there was a room dirtier than his!

'Eh? Oh, "this"…well, the kids take up most of my time. So anyway! What dirty old secret do you hope to find this once-given Mimi* is not around?'

'Actually, we came here to ask you about that! Why isn't she here yet?' Aki said in a serious tone; he seemed surprised to see them so worried.

'Ha? That's what this is all about? Don't worry, she's fine!'

'Then why hasn't she finished such a mission already!?'

'She has but she left for another mission before she could return to the village; Tsunande informed me after receiving a letter from her.'

'Oh, Hokage sent her on another mission? I guess we worried over-'

'No! She found out something on her way back here and sent Tsunande-sama a letter including the report and the circumstances she encountered so she would be permitted to go on without having to return.' he said absent-mindedly. 'Oi! Tsubaki, stop chasing your sister!'

But the twins didn't seem to be calm; they immediately looked t each other wide eyed and started nodding to each other like crazy.

'A-are you sure that's what Tsunande told you!?' they asked in a hurry; he seemed to get suspicious.

'Yes.'

'And have you read the letter?' they continued in the same tone.

'No…what's going on? You're making me worry you two! You think there's something wrong?'

'How can we know-that's why we're asking around!'

'S-sorry Hataro nii-san but I just had that gut-feeling…' Kai apologized.

'Yeah and I can sense something wrong since I heard she wasn't back…'

'We'll go to the Hokage!'

'**Dame**!' Hataro shouted standing up.

'Eh? Nanda?'

'Because I've heard today…she'll be speaking with Danzo so don't annoy her…'

'Oh…ok…' they said disappointed.

'Well, she did say we could go tomorrow aniki.'

'Hum, true; and she said it was about a mission, too outoto.'

'Maybe e could alter that mission to our liking a bit…should anything come up we'll let you know Hataro nii-chan! Bye! Give to all of your hyperactive children a kiss from us!'

'Um…actually I was thinking…'

'Uh-uh!' they both snapped knowing where this was going.

'Since you won't be going on a mission today and since you just came…could you take care of my hyperactive children tonight? And you can give them all the kisses you like.'

'We knew it!'

'Well?'

'Fine…when?'

'Around 9.'

'Oh…is it a date Hataro nii-san?' Kai asked interested.

'Actually yes.'

'Then we definitely will!' Aki said enthusiastically.

'Make sure you marry this one coz I'm tired of staying in because of your children!' Kai continued while walking to the door.

'Ha-ha! Ok, I hope so myself…Bye for now!'

'Bye!'

'Heh! It'll be good if he found a nice girl-he deserves it anyway.'

'Define nice…' Aki said threateningly.

'Well, you know…a woman that he likes, dunno his taste!'

'Uh…well, I know what kind of woman is your taste though, hi-hi!'

'-.- I'm not in love with Itami, get over it…'

'Oh, I didn't mean that-I was only joking when I said that…I mean your real crush.' she said meaningfully and looked slyly at him.

'Eh? I don't know what you're talking about!'

'You think I wouldn't notice if my younger brother, my sole sibling and **twin** was acting weird around a girl…? It's Hyuuga Hinata!'

'EH!? How-shut up! Someone might here you!'

'Ha-ha, you won't even deny it! You're so busted young man! Hum… I don't know how Shino will take it though…'

'Wh-they're just friends! And she doesn't like him! And he doesn't…ok, maybe he does but… point is I know who you like, too. So if you say this to anyone before I tell Hinata you're dead.'

'Oh really? You do? And who might that person be?'

'Tch! It's really obvious…You're in love with doggy-boy!'

'D-don't speak of him like that!'

'Oh, aniki is in love! Ha-ha, fine; you don't tell about Hinata I speak no word about kittens-kun.'

'Omerta!'

'Omerta! Wow…for a moment there I thought you were Ita-caa-san and I thought you'd hit me.'

'Nah, who cares about you?'

'Yokata; let's go for lunch, too and then go to Hataro nii-san to keep him company until he gets ready for his date!'

'I'm in…! Even though I would like to torture sensei a bit more.'

'Nah, leave it for tomorrow…'

* * *

And that's what happened: they went home, had lunch with their parents (who scolded them for not coming home when they had just returned and took so many detours) and then went to Hataro until 2 am. Given he knew he'd take long, he offered to put them up for the night and have them leave for Tsunande from his house, so they got everything they needed beforehand and took everything with them.

The next day at noon Tsunande was rather surprised to see them there while they were quite surprised to find Jiraiya Naruto Sakura and Kakashi in there, too as well to find Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai and Yamato out there waiting.

'You can't go in there yet, she has a meeting.' Yamato said.

'Yes and it was supposed to be with us!' Kai snapped annoyed.

'Let us through! Oi! Hokage let us in!' Aki completed; upon hearing the commotion the Hokage came out.

'Oh, I completely forgot about your mission! Wait a sec till I finish up with them.' she said showing the people inside her office; they just barged in and closed the door behind them.

That action of course only earned them many raised eyebrows (but the two perverted men).

'We don't care who's in there, we only need to talk to you.' Aki said worn-off.

'If you want tell foxy-boy and weakling-kun to step out for a few minutes-this will be quick anyway. Actually, just her, I don't mind Naruto.'

'Wh-don't call me like that-I'm not a weakling anymore!' Sakura said pissed and tried to punch him; he dodged it.

'Oh…see Aki? She recognizes the error of her ways in the past.'

'I see bro…'

'But you said just the same thing back then, why should we believe you?'

'Because now I have superhuman strength…' she snapped threatening; Kai chuckled.

'And what good does that do when you can't even hit your target? You may be strong but you're still a weakling.'

'Stop insulting Sakura-chan! I don't even know why I like you when you insult her so much!'

'Oh, hello foxy-boy! My god you've grown so pretty! I hadn't seen you so close since you returned!' Aki said.

'I did, he-he, and he finally agreed to teach me the sexy-no-jutsu.'

'He-he, yes; ain't it great? Now I remember why I like you…'

'Kids, stop socializing-' Tsunande said, but Kakashi interrupted her.

'Hello you two! I haven't seen you since you left for your mission, how was it?'

'Oh! Piece of cake! How was yours?'

'Oh, pretty tough…These are the twins I talked to you about Jiraiya-san.'

'We don't really have time for that so if you-' Tsunande tried to stop them again but this once Jiraiya interrupted her.

'Oh really? Pleased to meet you! I know your team-mate! She's been trying to write a book for sometime so she's been sending me drafts. Wow, gotta tell you! The girl's really good!'

'EEEEEEEEH!? She's what!?' Sakura and Tsunande asked shocked.

'Oh, she finally did it, ha? He-he!' Naruto said amused.

'Yeah! We told her to go for it, she's really descriptive!' the twins said in unison.

'EEEEEEH!?' the two women did again, even more shocked.

'I know, she showed them to me first-her writing style is really different from yours but she's still great!'

'Oh, so it was you? I knew someone had read them already because there were little things that one would notice to correct only if another person read it, too.'

Sakura punched Naruto and Tsunande pulled both Kakashi and Jiraiya's ears.

'Just what the hell have you done to the poor girl you perverts!?'

'Shame on you Naruto! Corrupting an innocent girl like her!'

'…Well, one wouldn't call her innocent in that department…' Naruto said sweatdropped.

'Yeah she was the one who kept stealing Icha-Icha from me.'

'Ha-ha! I only met het through her drafts!'

'Oh, she's great! And she has more drafts home but she was too busy to send them.' Kai said casually.

'Anyway, we should get back to why we're here…' Tsunande said but she was ignored for the umpteenth time; two veins popped out.

'Oh! Yes, I'd love to take a look at them!' Jiraiya said enthusiastically; Kakashi nodded, too.

'Me first! Where is exactly-'

'**Will you stop talking so we can get down to business already!?**' she shouted exasperated and everyone fell silent. 'Good; so tell me twins, what did you want to tell me?'

'Is our new mission pertinent with Itami?' they asked getting serious.

'Eh? No, why should it be?'

'Then we don't want it!' they continued.

'What!? Why the hell not!?'

'Excuse us Hokage but sister and I won't accept any other mission than going to look for Itami.'

'Look for her…? But why-'

'What!? You need to look for her!? Why? Where is she? Is she not safe!?'

'Naruto, calm down; Hokage-sama, has she not returned yet from her mission? She left a week and two days ago.' Kakashi asked a bit worried himself.

'Well, she would but she wrote me a letter where she said she encountered a rather interesting circumstance and she had to look it up; she explains it all in the letter, here.' Tsunande said normally and gave it to them; the two siblings read in silence. 'So?'

They handed it to everyone and they read, too; everyone but the twins seemed to relax.

'Well, Hokage-sama is right; there is nothing worrisome in this.' Sakura said normally.

'It is indeed her hand-writing.' Kai commented, more like talking to himself.

'And the expressions used are also hers.' Aki continued.

'But not the style.' both snapped simultaneously.

'What?' everyone asked in synch.

'Yes, it's obvious. I mean…the style-the whole thing she's doing…' Aki said thoughtfully.

'She'd never do something like that-especially on her first mission alone as jounin.' Kai kept on.

'She'd rather lose the lead than not reporting personally for her first and successful mission-she's just typical with her higher ups like that.'

'And she loves to gloat and being congratulated.' Kai completed.

'Also, she'd never lose a lead and she'd make sure she'd follow it with your permission and she wouldn't put you in a place to agree out of no other alternative; she'd talk you into it. She's just that kind of person: smart and persuasive.'

'And manipulative.' Kai completed again.

'And that's why she wouldn't need to do something like that; it's very out of character for her.'

'That's what made us come here and request this:'

'Please allow us to go looking for Itami. We believe she may be held as a hostage somewhere and she's waiting for us to save her.'

'…You really think that?'

'Yes!'

'And if I call your sensei he'll agree?'

'Of course!'

'Then you can go look for her, I'll allow it.'

'Hey, I know! Why don't you come with us? We'll go looking for Sasuke!'

'You three alone?' both snapped giving Sakura doubtful looks.

'Actually, no; come in everyone!' Kakashi said and the people who were waiting outside walked in.

'Ho! Now we're talking!' Kai said smirking –after seeing Hinata.

'But where will you be going to look for Sas**uke**? What if it isn't in the same place?'

'No, it is; as I can recall the place she was last seen was near the border of the fire country, close to where we will be going to find Sasuke.' Kakashi said; the twins lightened up.

'That's great! We'll have both Kiba's nose and Kakashi's hounds!' Aki realized.

'_Aren't you happy simply because Kiba will be with us?_'Kai whispered to her ear.

'Shut up.' she said smiling and punched him right in the face without looking at him.

'True; so you're good to go when you get ready. I'll alert your sensei, too and then you can go.'

'No need, Hokage-sama; I'll be going by his house now anyway because I and to congratulate him.'

'Congratulate?' the twins snapped.

'Oh yes! I told him yesterday.'

'Congratulate him about what?'

'Didn't you guys know? He is engaged and he asked her to marry him and she said yes! They'll be having the ceremony in three months.'

'WHAT!? No way!' they snapped and turned to each other.

'I bet it's the woman we saw him with yesterday!' Aki said.

'And he didn't even tell us anything!' Kai whined.

'Humph! I'll never forgive him for this.' she continued.

'I feel so left out…' Kai said in a voice that could make the most heartless person think "oh poor you".

'Well, let's go see him! You'll have the chance to tell him off.' Kakashi suggested and they nodded determined.

After everything was settled (and they shouted at their sensei, too) they altogether met up at the gates of the village.

* * *

(that's her brother's nick for Itami: Ita/mi--mix2--Mimi)

Glossary:

**hai**=yes

**sensei**=teacher

**baka**=stupid

**outoto**=little brother

**aniki**=older sister

**caa-san**=mother

**nii-san**=older brother

**anata**=polite way to say "you"/honey

**yokata**=thank God

**nanda**=why

**omerta**=(Italian, mafia) the sacred vow of blood of not to speak about something whatever it may happen

Please review, I like'd your opinion ^^!


	11. Found!

Update! Yay! h€e-he, dunno but those little writing fairies keep me concetrated on this story! So here is the next chappie, hope you like it.

~Enjoy!

* * *

After everything was settled (and they shouted at their sensei, too) they altogether met up at the gates of the village. It started raining…

'Everyone move out!' Naruto shouted the moment they were all there.

'Actually I think the rain may help Naruto cool off.' Kiba said riding Akamaru.

'Nah! It runs in his blood!' the twins snapped.

'_But Kiba is looking so cool…_'

'_And Hinata so cute…_' the twins whispered to one another.

'Let's go everyone…' Kakashi said and they all ran together up to a point; there, he explained everything to everyone.

'Aki is going with Kiba, Kai with Shino and I with Kuro. * '_Is he doing it on purpose_? The twins whispered to each other again'* We'll all be looking for both of them but our priority is Sasuke; Kuro-team, your priority is Itami.'

'Hai!'

'Oh, don't forget you six! The twins have an amazing hearing so rely on their ears as well, don't take it lightly.'

'Hai!'

'Woof!'

'Great! Scramble!'

* * *

'So Kiba…Can you smell anything-even the slightest?'

'I am picking Sasuke's scent; he's nearby!'

'Wow, already? You're pretty good!' she exclaimed; Akamaru gave a bark that made Kiba laugh.

'Oh sorry, it's something Akamaru said… say Aki, do you like someone on the squad?'

'Eh!?' she did embarrassed, her cheeks turning red.

'Akamaru said he smells your bodily fluids and you know how dogs are...Oh I know! You must have your period!'

'Ah, yes! My second day, too that's why his nose is so sensitive.' "Saved…"

'Ha-ha! Yeah, animals-especially dogs are drawn to female who enter their reproduction circle; I know Akamaru does! No wonder he was sniffing you out from the beginning; he wanted me to choose you, you know.'

'Did he, now? What a good boy!' she said sweetly and petted him; Akamaru allowed her.

'There, he likes you! I know; why don't you ride on him, too?' he said in his usual cheerful tone; she blinked.

'Rea-really?'

'Aha!'

'OK!' she agreed without a second though; that was like a dream come true…

'He-he, I always wanted a girl to ride on Akamaru with me but Hinata was always scared!'

'Oh…well, she's also into Naruto so!' Aki said as if natural but it hurt her a bit. So he liked Hinata, too. "Is it because of her big boobs? Moo, big boobs are overrated. Guh! She's so lucky if Kiba likes-"

'Eh? No you silly, not like that! I was just trying to make her get over a fear she had but I never could; at least you trust me, right?'

'Of course, why shouldn't I? Actually, I trust Akamaru!'

'Ha-ha! Right…!' suddenly he got serious. 'Well, I hope you trust both of us coz I just picked up Itami's scent, too!'

'Rea-really!? Wow! Omae wa sugoi ne!'

'Nah, it's nothing really…' he said a bit blushing, scratching the back of his head with that Kiba-smile: confident yet sweet.

'No, you're really amazing.' she said kindly and kissed his cheek; he blushed a deeper scarlet and when Akamaru barked he became red.

'Akamaru, just follow the scent.'

'Woof!'

But just then, a huge explosion took place to the place they were going…

* * *

After a long long silence, with the only thing being said was the dogs and that they picked up some scent, Kai decided to speak up.

'So, Shino; how have you been lately?'

'…my health is well.'

'Good…you know I'm really jealous of you because you spent so much time with Hinata-chan.'

'Do you like her?'

'Obviously; do you?'

'…'

'-.- I'll take that as a yes. Do you think she has a good shot with Naruto?'

'If she tells him, maybe.'

'This is you and me talking, you're not giving her a pep-talk…'

'I really believe that; maybe if she tells him he'll stop being so blind and see there are much nicer and beautiful girls than Sakura who only wish to be noticed and be good at what they do for him. If he doesn't see that it's his problem.'

'Damn. You must be in love with her.'

'Hey boys! Stop meddling with your love affairs and look up!'

'An explosion…' both said stunned and immediately ran for wherever that was.

* * *

'So how has it been Kuro? How is the "wife" taking your absence?'

'Ha-ha, I like the sound of that! She's taking it even better than I had hoped: she worries way too much and even gave me a good luck charm!'

'Oh you like making her worry?'

'Who doesn't? I feel she really cares about me and loves me; I'm so happy she's not a ninja coz then I'd have one additional reason to worry myself!'

'Heh, it's good you love each other so much, gives me hope!'

'Bringing that up…when will **you** ever settle down Kakashi? Isn't there a special someone in your heart?'

'Nah, not yet; but it isn't like I don't want one but I can't find one.'

'Yeah, I've come to love the virtues of marriage…Itami was right after all, family is the goal of a human's life.'

'Itami?'

'Yeah, she says she wants many many children-like her brother has three.'

'Wow! She sounds a lot like a rogue student of mine!'

'Nah, it's normal for Sasuke-he's the last of his clan.'

'But isn't that great? Maybe we should introduce them to each other…' Kakashi said interested.

'…after we find them first!' the two men said simultaneously and laughed.

Little did they know, the two were already together, their fates entwined with that same fact as an excuse and if they wanted to find the one they only had to find the other…

Suddenly an explosion took place and both men looked up shocked.

'Was that the place where…?'

'I think so, yes.'

'Let's go!'

They all headed there.

* * *

'Naruto!' Sakura shouted.

'Seems everyone else has noticed, too.' Yamato commented.

'What happened here?'

'Sasuke-kun was right here a moment ago; we followed his scent.' Sakura said.

'There are still traces of it left as well as a bunch f other people's scent.'

'So what does this mean for us?'

'The damage to the surroundings indicates there was a battle but…'

'Ah-ha! I recognize one of these smells mixed up with Sasuke's; I smelt it back in the town.' Sakura's dog said (the one who chose her, too)

'Huh?'

'It looks like Sasuke is travelling with a few people; he has companions.' he continued.

'That means…'

'That Sasuke had gathered his own platoon; well, two of the six smells are Akatsuki but…'

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's follow Sasuke's scent!' Naruto snapped annoyed.

'We can't unfortunately.' Pakuun said.

'Huh? Why not?'

'The trail ends here.' Kakashi said.

'What do you mean it ends?'

'Is he always that slow to catch on-seriously Naruto come on? What he means is that either the explosion killed him or he used some time/space jutsu.' Aki snapped.

'And it looks like the latter! Nowadays my nose is getting better than a ninja hound's; I found Sasuke.'

'Wow! Kiba you really keep surprising me today-you've become pretty good!' Aki exclaimed and smiled to him; everyone looked at her surprised.

'Who are you and what did you do with my sister?' Kai plainly said while thundering her "the narrow-eyed" look.

'Yeah…' Naruto said unconsciously.

'**Yaro-tachi**!' she shouted to both.

'Ah, thank god she's back.' Kai said reassured.

'Baka outoto, yamero!' she snapped.

'Ma, I understand…_being with kittens-kun and all, even riding on Akamaru_…'

'_You're one to talk_…!'

Immediately they all let Kiba lead the way (Aki still not getting off of the dog); suddenly he flinched.

'Close to Sasuke's scent I…picked up Itami's scent, too…' Kiba said a bit shocked.

'What!?' they did altogether.

'Are you sure-?'

'If the blouse you gave me is hers, then there's no mistaking it!'

'…alright, we'll let you concentrate.' Aki said and left him to think.

* * *

After ten minutes:

'How's it coming Kiba?'

'I need to focus as hard as I can to not to lose the little scent there is! Shut up and let him concentrate!' he snapped annoyed; Naruto fell silent; after a while he suddenly flinched again.

'What's wrong Kiba?'

'We're in trouble; Sasuke is on the move…! And I know don't know how this will sound but…Itami's scent seems to follow Sasuke's, as if they were together-not after him, like us.'

'What…?' Sakura barely said and Naruto darted his eyes at him; everyone looked at him suspicious, too.

'Well, no matter what, we have to hurry! He's probably going straight for Itachi!' Naruto snapped, being the first to recover this small shock.

'Easy, something's not quite right. Sasuke's scent just split up! It's going all over the place in a lot of different directions.'

'What if you find the one that is close with Itami's? Maybe she stuck around the real one.' Kakashi was the first to even think something like that; the twins remained silent while Kuro just nodded.

'Why would she stick close to Sasuke? Maybe Kiba's nose misinterpreted!'

'It's scent Sakura, not a foreign language.' Aki snapped annoyed; no one claims Kiba was wrong in her presence.

'Yes but why!? What's her motive? And more importantly why would Sasuke keep her close on the first place; he made it quite clear to me and Naruto that-'

'Maybe he was the lead she was after and knew if she lost him then she wouldn't find him again. Besides, when she might have seen him Orochimaru was still alive so…' Naruto brainstormed.

'That actually makes sense; way to go foxy-boy!' Aki agreed.

'Or maybe Orochimaru kidnapped her; she may be good but not near Orochimaru's level, right?'

'Wrong weakling-kun; Orochimaru needs to change bodies every three years so in the end of the third year he must be really weak. She could definitely take him-she'd can even if he was in full power!'

'Take it down a notch, Kai-you'll soon make her stronger than all of us put together…' Kuro-sensei said sweatdropped.

'Well, whatever the reason they now seem to be together; how's it going doggy-boy?'

'…Itami's scent is vanishing…which scent am I supposed to go with? If we split up too far our radios won't work and I'm the only one who can track him!'

'They must have noticed us and came up with a plan to fool our senses.' Kakashi explained.

'How could they possibly have-?'

'They must have an extremely talented chakra-sensing type shinobi on their team…and no, it's not Itami, should you like to ask.' Kuro answered to Sakura.

'Either way! Our only shot is to look everywhere at once! There's no time to think!' Naruto said determined and performed the mass shadow clone jutsu.

After a little while Naruto flinched.

'**I found him**!' Naruto shouted shocked; everyone seemed surprised. 'But...I also found Itami.'

'NANI!?' the most of them exclaimed.

'Way to go Naruto! Which way?' Kiba said right away.

'Follow me!'

'Is she really with him?' Sakura asked a bit depressed; Hinata gave her a sympathetic look.

'Yes, but she was all chained-up and couldn't use any jutsu; she looked like…like a prisoner.'

'What?' Yamato asked suspiciously.

'Y-you mean I-Itami-san was really kidnapped?' Hinata asked worried.

'_Ah…isn't she cute when she worries_?'Kai whispered to his sister; she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, it seems so.' he replied; the twins, like something inside of them waking up, turned to him.

'But…by Sasuke!?' they simultaneously said.

'What if it was both Orochimaru and Sasuke that threatened her? She wouldn't be able to defeat **both**, right?' Sakura said; the twins rolled their eyes.

'I guess not, but don't pair yourself up with her; she'd rather die fighting than being taken captive b those two!'

'Wait…we all forget one big factor: Itami is very bright…and very cunning. What if she wanted to look like she was imprisoned?' Kuro said calmly; Kakashi and Yamato nodded in agreement.

'What are you talking about baka sensei!? Do you know what you're saying!?' Aki said in terror.

'You're saying Ita-caa-san teamed up with **uke** on her own free will-that's impossible!' Kai continued flabbergasted.

'Now children, calm down; he merely said she might want to look like that but didn't give a reason; maybe the truth is much more complicated than it looks.' Yamato reasoned.

'But why would she-?'

'For now we have two alternatives: she was either kidnapped or she went willingly. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. That is why Kuro's team will go on ahead and Kiba will be accompanying them, too. Go!' Kakashi said and dismissed them; they nodded and left.

'But, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba was the only one-'

'No, Pakuun picked up his scent, too. And until Kuro team returns to us, all of you act as if you know nothing about Itami…they'll tell us everything once they return.' Kakashi said and everyone nodded.

But still one could see Sakura looking a bit more depressed than usual while Naruto seemed even more anxious than before to find him…and Itami.

* * *

'Hey doggy-boy, how far away is she? Did you even pick up her scent again?'

'I'm chiefly following Sasuke's scent but I'm picking up traces of her scent, too; why are you calling me doggy-boy?'

'We made up nicknames for everyone, even for us three.'

'Oh? You must be pretty close then; what do you call each other?'

'Well, we call Itami Itami-caa-san because she told us she'd like to have a big family once.'

'And we never let her leave it down.'

'I call bro merely "baka outoto" and he calls me aniki. Well, Itami calls us either Kaki… or Gaki if we get on her nerves.'

'You must have great teamwork!'

'Indeed they do; and I'm ashamed to say it wasn't what I was teaching them but they learnt it on their own.'

'Ha-ha! Kurenai-sensei was a great teacher and I don't know any other way than hers so I wouldn't know. So what are you calling me? You just call me doggy-boy?'

'Ah, no! We also call you kittens-kun!'

'Wh-…Ahahaha! That's too contradicting to my nature but I like it! Who thought of it?'

'Aniki did!'

'Kai!'

'No, I like it; it's really cute.' he said reassuringly looking back at her.

'Oh…Alright then!'

'So what do they call you, Kuro-sensei?'

'Just baka sensei should I do something they don't like…'

'Hey! Be a bit more respectful to your sensei guys…! Wait, they're close! We're really gaining on them! I can smell Itami's scent much better now-too well actually…! But Sasuke's scent left on its own and left Itami alone with his other possible companions.'

'Aki…do you hear that?'

'Yes, it's…'

'Itami!' both said in unison.

'What? What is she saying?' Kuro asked immediately; Kiba had also turned around intrigued.

'She's threatening someone…oh wait! Now she's mad! Ugh, he's so close it pierces my ears!' Kai said and both twins shut their ears.

'Wait…how do you not get over sensitive when someone is screaming in your ear all the time but no you are when she's still out of sight?'

'Because we focus all of our efforts in her; it's pretty much like what foxy-boy did to you in the chuunin exams.' Kai explained; Kiba sulked.

'Don't remind me of that idiotic loss…hey, you're right! I can smell all of Sasuke's companions!'

'Wait! There! I see them!'

'Is that…an Akatsuki!?' Kuro did shocked.

'OK, circle them and let's do this; Kai you jump in first!'

* * *

**Meanwhile, not far away…**

They were all going with great haste to the Uchiha hide-out as instructed; while they were jumping from tree to tree suddenly Karin noticed something.

'Oh my God, there's an incredible chakra coming our way and fast!'

An Akatsuki cloak appeared but not with the other one –as they all travelled in two- but alone.

'You're…' Suigetsu said surprised to who appeared.

'Sasuke-kun, if you would please continue on by yourself; Itachi would prefer that the rest of us wait here.' the Akatsuki guy said; it was Hoshigaki Kisame.

'No problem; I only formed this team to make sure no one would interfere when I finally found him; this works out perfectly.' Sasuke agreed; Karin seemed to snap.

'That's crazy Sasuke! We should kick this guy's butt and fight Itachi together!' she shouted.

'I'm really in no mood for another fight…but if you insist on passing together, I won't go easy on you.' Kisame said relaxed seeing her ready to put up a fight.

'Don't even think about it Karin; you four wait here… this is **my** revenge…'

'Ah, who would ever follow you anyway? Go get killed you prick; you never really kept your promises.' Itami snapped clearly annoyed he would go at such lengths for his revenge; actually, she was just too convinced he would die so she was worried…and angry.

'Hoshigaki Kisame and his great sword, the Samehada.' Kisame seemed surprised to hear someone referring to him that way. 'I'm Houzuki Mangetu's younger brother, Houzuki Suigetsu.'

Upon hearing that, Itami looked at him worried; was it her idea or someone was about to get hurt?

'Are you now? I didn't even recognize you! You've really grown Suigetsu!'

'Since we're stuck here waiting for Sasuke, what say we kill some time? Let's have a little fun Kisame-sempai!' Suigetsu suggested drawing his sword.

Oh no. her danger-sense was right on target again.

'I see you haven't lost your mischievous streak… All right, I'll gladly shave some layers off of you.' Kisame said forgetting his previous statement that he was in no mood for a fight.

"That looks more like etching for a fight…that prick. Coming here, playing Itachi's messenger and now all of these…and is Suigetsu really that stupid!? Moo, I have to stop this; maybe if I had a little help from the others, too.'

'Suigetsu… are you sure about this? You're ignoring Sasuke's orders.' Juugo said collected but Karin did not protest to it; actually she almost looked pissed he wanted to stop Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu will either die or kill Kisame which both alternatives seemed in her best interest-tch! Such an opportunist! Bah, who cares? I'll stop this even if I have to do it myself."

When both Suigetsu and Kisame were about to hit each other with their swords, she got in the way, stopping both of them.

'Hey, what gives? I can't move my feet, they are stuck into mud. Wait, you're stuck, too! So then you weren't the one who did it! But who did?' Suigetsu was complaining before the dust settled down (even though the ground under their feet was wet, she did it on purpose to lower their visibility).

'This must be an earth jutsu…' he said trying to see in front of him; when both could see again, they saw Itami right in between them.

'Ita-chan!? Did you-? Why would you…-?'

'This isn't a jutsu, I merely threw water thus trapping your legs and turned the ground into mud, but it will only last for other forty seconds tops; if you still wish to fight this man Sui-kun then I'm afraid I'll to enter this battle myself.'

'Oh? Does this woman wish to help you, Suigetsu-san?'

'…Ita-chan…'

'So? Will you take the risk of me being harmed and maybe even killed by this man?'

'Finally there is an opponent who is not underestimating me! Then again, she's chained…'

'Don't be stupid, he isn't strong enough to kill both of us!'

'But who says I won't be stupid enough to rush to help you like I did now? You know, that's why I never fight alongside someone weaker than me; I'm too worried about them to think about my own safety.'

'Humph! I'm not weaker than you-I can also beat Karin easily! Besides-'

'I'm not measuring my strength with Karin as the ruler; but…can you really afford making me fight? What if I get hurt? Won't there be visible marks I fought? What will Sasuke say? Oh, I get it-you don't believe he'll come back alive! In that case, what's the arm of disobeying him, right?'

'What!? No!'

'**Well I do**; I believe Sasuke has little chance beating his brother and I'm **too** worried as it is now! I'm almost sure he's gonna **die**-not because I want to but because **I fear so**! **And the case being as it is I don't want to lose anyone else and if you die, I won't forgive myself so stop!**' she shouted in utmost desperation; everyone looked at her surprised.

Suigetsu was the most surprised of them all; when the mud subsided instead of charging against Kisame he hang his head and pulled back.

'You're hard-ball in bargaining Ita-chan; that was more like threatening me into submission.'

'Sorry…' she said looking away not quite remorseful though; Kisame smiled.

'You must really appreciate Itachi-san girl; but I believe you're underestimating your companion. Sasuke might even pull this off!'

'I highly doubt it…but I hope so; but even if he does it would be because Itachi willed it so.'

'Who is this insightful and smart young lady anyway? What's your name girl?' Kisame asked her interested; she darted her eyes to him swiftly.

'I'm-…'

'Kinen Itami, a recently ranked Konoha jounin, member of the Kuro team and my kidnapped best friend!' a voice spoke from above; everyone turned to the direction it was heard alerted. It was…Kai!

* * *

And thatwas it! I already have ready the next part but I'm not gonna get it out yet...Maybe tomorrow ^^

**Glossary:**

**yaro**=bastrd

"**tachi**"= used to refer to more than one

**outoto**=younger brother

**yamero**=stop

**omae wa sugoi ne**=you're amazing!

**hai**=yes

**ma/moo**=enough/God

**aniki**=older sister

**baka**=stupid

**gaki**=brat

**sensei**=teacher

**caa-san**=mother

Please review!


	12. A new member in the team!

Picking it up right where I left it off! Kuro team found their missing member, enjo~y ^^

* * *

'Kinen Itami, a recently ranked Konoha jounin, member of the Kuro team and my kidnapped best friend!' a voice spoke from above; everyone turned to the direction it was heard alerted. It was…Kai!

'Kai! What are you…? How d'you find me!?' she asked shocked both thrilled and worried to see him.

'_D'you know him, Ita-chan_?' Suigetsu asked whispering, drawing his sword immediately.

'_He's my best friend, he said so himself_…'

'_He really is? Hum…this may present a problem; you must act as if you want to go with them but at the same time sabotage yourself without them realizing_.' he continued bemused; she nodded.

'Hey dork! She asked you a question! How d'you find us?' Karin shouted angry; the three young ones eyed Karin annoyed.

'How d'they find us or why didn't **you** sense them close?' all of them asked her simultaneously.

'Wh-wh-wh-what!? He had his chakra concealed, I couldn't even sense him coming until he spoke!' she said in her defense.

'Well whatever; seems like he's here for a fight.' Suigetsu said devilishly and his sword was now in front of him in an offensive position.

'No I'm not; hand over Ita-caa-san and who cares about the likes of you?' he snapped. 'Besides, I'm in no mood for a fight! Right now I'm just too happy to see my best friend again.'

'Well, if he's Konoha and he's here then that means he's not alone; where are the others hiding, boy?' Kisame said all of the sudden and Kai smirked.

'Well now, who'd ever think Akatsuki is not only muscles and loud-mouths! I'm impressed fish-sticks!' he snapped at him and they laughed.

'Gotta hand it to him, he's good at making up names.'

'Yes, I am albino…now, will you and the rest of your cheerleaders hand over Ita-caa-san or will I have to make you?'

'You can try, Kai…Rest of you stay out of this.' Suigetsu said and charged against him.

Kai dodged his sword just the last minute on purpose and went behind him; Kai tried to stab him but Suigetsu managed to dodge and turn his sword again. Kai ducked and performed many hand seals while backing away; when the jutsu was ready a huge lighting hit Suigetsu.

'Now!' Kai shouted and performed another seal; Itami's chains fell on the ground and Aki came in vision.

'Hello girl!' she said and tugged her by the arm; they both ran towards Kai.

When Juugo and Karin tried to make a move for a counter-attack of their own, they realized they couldn't move.

'He-he! I stole the trick from you.' Aki said and winked at Itami; she chuckled.

'Your hearing is still as sharp as usual.'

'Thank Kai for picking it up first. Come on.'

'Let's go now they are immobilized.' Kai snapped but Kisame's sword cut through him and the girls; Suigetsu helped too and now they were surrounded by two great swords.

'Not so fast…if she is with Sasuke's team, even if she's "kidnapped", then this means he needs her; so I can't let you take her.' Kisame said having them in a dead-lock.

'You can't go anywhere now.' Suigetsu snapped cunning.

'You underestimate us, Sui-kun; I've already told you you're no match for me. The one I'm worried about is fish-sticks over here…'

But before Kisame could do anything else someone attacked him from behind thus making him turn around to block the attack with his sword and leave his position.

'No need for that Itami; your sensei is here! Hum… Do I always have to save your butts, my easily getting in trouble students?' he said and when Kisame fought back he flew back out of the sword's reach.

'Kuro-sensei! You're really here! Oh well…Kai, I'll take care of Suigetsu, you and Aki go help out sensei with Kisame.'

'I didn't need you to tell me that! Hey fish-sticks, did you miss me?' he snapped and he and Itami swapped places.

'_I'm sorry Sui-kun_…'

'_I understand_…'

'Igso!' she said and they charged against each other: Itami and Suigetsu and Kuro, Kai and Aki against Kisame.

They started sparring; Suigetsu was in a real tough spot while Itami was also empowering the jutsu to keep Karin and Juugo "prisoners" (Aki and her used the same element and knew the certain same jutsu).

'Everyone get down!' Kuro shouted and an explosion occurred; when the dust settled everyone had flown in different corners and the only one standing was Kiba on Akamaru.

'Oh? More reinforcements?' Kisame noticed.

'Throw her here!' Kiba shouted.

'Hai!' Kai said; with his great speed he went behind Itami and grabbed her. Then he threw her to Kiba and she landed on Akamaru.

'NO! They took her-ugh!' Suigetsu said but being too absorbed in her leaving, Kai punched him.

'Wow! I keep seeing familiar faces today! Hello Kiba!' she said interested while they were running away.

'I've already told you: not so fast.' Kisame snapped getting in their way; he knocked the two off Akamaru and tried to grab her-she slipped him.

'Ugh! Ah! Aw…' Itami was breathing while falling or being hit by Kisame; she managed to stand on her feet and counter-attacked.

'Wow, easy there Itami-san…Well now, you seem interesting. Maybe you will be a good addition.'

'A good addition to what? And why do you want me to stay by Sasuke's side no matter what…? And why the hell I feel this was god-damn-planned!?'

'Oh, never mind my mumbling; I'm only speaking out loud. Heh! You're really smart. But it's weird…when Suigetsu was to fight me you protected him by stopping him; then why are these all happening?'

'I've got Stockholm syndrome, you mind?'

'Weird…are you really their prisoner? I mean, come on tell me the truth; the guy with the dog is knocked out-I made sure of it, so you can be frank.'

'…Really?'

'Yeah…'

'Well then…I… actually…really-really don't like you!' she snapped in the end and performed a jutsu; he dodged it and hit her with his sword.

Even though it did shave her she managed to jump upon the blade and ran along it; before she manages to reach him and cut off the blade he discarded it.

'Heh! I never thought anyone would actually try something like that!'

'I never cease to surprise! Now get away from me!'

'Ita-caa-san I'm here!' Kai shouted and attacked him as well; he was ambushed and now they attacked him from both sides.

'Kai…d'you here what he said…?' she asked a bit ashamed.

'Ah, about that? Don't worry; I had heard it from before, both of us. But Aki only thinks you threatened them, I made sure she wouldn't here you being all soft hearted on the enemy.'

'I love you so much right now.' she said grinning. 'What about the rest-are they alright?' she asked while dodging another attack form Kisame just in time; Kai attacked.

'Come on, Kuro-sensei can take them all out by himself; they are only three teenagers no older than us.'

'True…Ah! Kai, watch out! Ugh!' she shouted but instead of him he redirected his attack to her and she got hit.

'**ITAMI**…! Kono yaro, you're gonna pay!' he snapped and attacked…too angry something that resulted in Kisame reading his movement and hit him, too sending him fly along with Itami.

'I'm alright Kai, relax. Did you he hurt you a lot?'

'No, just a couple of broken ribs; ready for the counter?'

'Sure thing; let's go!' she shouted and when she nodded to him; they both performed the same hand-seals and destroyed the ground all around them collapsed. Of course, given it was them who performed it, they managed to avoid getting sucked in along with Kisame. But they didn't stick around to find out if he was ok or not and left immediately to find Kiba.

'I saw Kiba on the way here and put him somewhere safe; let's go retrieve him.'

'I think not!' Kisame's voice was heard and while they tried to leave he stopped them by pulling something like an invisible string and Kiba appeared right in front of them. 'Now if you don't want your friend to die you'll both stop your flee.'

"I don't believe this! This is the second time I fall for this trick! Chikuso…! Chikuso! And just I was about to be freed!"

'…'

'What good children; now boy, hand over that girl to me and I'll give you him.'

'K-…kuso…Itami, I can't relinquish you but-…'

'I said now!'

'…No. I can't leave her-I can't leave you Itami; you're my best friend. That's why…I'll come with you.'

'Eh!?' both Itami and Kisame snapped shocked.

'What are you talking about, baka-Ka! Go! Don't you dare do something so foolish!'

"Kuso! Kuso! Now, because of me Kai will…"

'I'll come with you and I don't want to hear anything else; I can't stand allowing you to be taken in by the enemy as a hostage again! Especially if I was standing right here and I couldn't prevent it.'

'But-'

'No buts!'

'Ha-ha! What good people you all Konoha are! Sacrificing for your best friend *showing Kai* protecting your enemy *showing Itami*…just to pay you back, here! I release this boy and his dog-now hold out your hands.' Kisame said and they both did so clearly annoyed they couldn't alter the situation; where was Aki when they needed her?

He chained their hands with some chains of his own; they both fell down suddenly feeling weak.

'Wh…at is this?'

'I feel…drained…' Kai said with difficulty.

'This is a special rope which absorbs one's chakra in lighting speed; you have just been robbed off of all of your chakra.'

'Kisama…'

'No swearing! Now come on like the good children you are…' he said and they both followed him back to where the rest were…obviously over-powered by Kuro.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here? Very good job, very good job indeed. What was your name again?' Kisame said amused while dragging the two teammates behind him; Kuro looked like he could murder him just by looking at him.

'Shura Kuro.' he said releasing his jutsu that held all of Sasuke's team down.

'Oh! The jounin from Konoha! No wonder these two are so good-if they are your students it explains it. But if you don't want your students here to be through a lot of pain I suggest you leave this fight and go back to the rest immediately.'

'You bastard-because of you my brother is…!'

'We don't care about your brother, we only want Itami!' Suigetsu said standing up and smiling.

'Why!? And why won't you tell us all this time why you want her on the first place!?'

'Aki shut up and do as he says!' her brother retorted hotly.

'But if we leave Itami here-'

'Aniki! Just take Kuro-sensei and leave! I'll stay with her!'

'Eh!? No! Kai!'

'Let's go, Aki. Where is Kiba?'

'Resting in the forest; he's unharmed don't worry.'

'Very well; we shall leave for now. But remember…we will be back to take both.'

'By all means, the brat is free to go from now.' Karin snapped annoyed, pushing back her glasses.

'I said I'll stay!'

'Then I'll stay too!' Aki snapped.

'Aki stop! We'll be going now; we have a responsibility to Kakashi and Yamato. And I have one to your parents as well; it's too much to lose two children at once-even if it isn't the permanent kind.' Kuro said explicitly, signaling to the young girl she could no longer argue. Silently she nodded and after giving a last glance to the two captured youths, they disappeared in the forest.

* * *

'…Hello there everyone.' Kai said when they were gone, to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Hey! I'm Houzuki Suigetsu.'

'Ah, the albino! I have heard of your brother-I never imagined someone like you would be his brother.'

'Disappointed?'

'Not at all.'

'Heh! You should be; he is a disappointment all by himself. I'm Karin.'

'Hum I don't know what to call you yet; four-eyes is just way too obvious.'

'Then what about Sasuke's fangirl? That'll do.' Suigetsu snapped.

'What the hell are you talking about you annoying-'

Itami Suigetsu and Kai laughed immediately.

'Oh, I didn't know we had a fangirl of Sas**uke** in this team, too. Fine, fangirl it is!'

'I'm not! And don't call him by that vile nickname or else…'

'Right…' and the three of them did together.

'I'm Juugo.' he said, interrupting the argue that threatened to break out.

'Oh, mister-temper, are you? And fish-sticks over there I heard is Hoshigaki Kisame. Well, I'm Batsu Kai her best friend and right now really exhausted.'

'Then take a rest while we're all waiting for Sasuke; what about you Itami, are you alright? You seem worn out-did Kisame hurt you?' Suigetsu asked worried; she nodded no with a smile.

'It's all because of this stupid chakra-absorbing rope; it's drained the both of us so we look pretty weakened. But I's alright, we're fine.'

'Kisame, take this damned rope off of her now!' Suigetsu snapped; Kisame smirked.

'Yes, this isn't right and I didn't like it from the beginning.' Juugo supported him.

'And the Konoha have left anyway-if that's what you're worried about; their chakra is with the rest of their party, away from here.' Karin said.

'Now there youngsters, if I got this right you shouldn't be worrying about her. And you shouldn't worry about him, too-don't try to sound reassuring Itami-san…fine, I'll untie them now; besides, all of their chakra is gone and even if it weren't we are four and they are just two.' Kisame said absent-mindedly and untied them; Juugo seemed relieved and Suigetsu smiled.

'Moo, I've had enough with being in bondage…! Kai are you alright?'

'Yes, it's just…fish-sticks is right; they do worry about you! Heh…pervert-sensei, baka-sensei and Woodstock-sensei were right, weren't they? They tied you up just for show, probably because you asked them; in that way you'd look like a prisoner…I mean, this definitely explains why you are all so friendly-especially you and albino.'

'K-Kai, I want you to know that I didn't betray in any kind of way-'

'I never said that baka! I'm just really surprised they were right; so why did you pretend you were a prisoner?'

'…Sasuke wanted her because she was strong; he threatened to kill her parents if she didn't cooperate so she had no other choice.' Suigetsu said before anyone could say anything else; Itami looked away though –and so did Karin- something that got Kai suspicious.

'Wh…is that true Ita-caa-san?'

'OK, you're my best friend so I'm not going to lie to you.'

'Itami! Remember Sasuke's orders!'

'I'm not his servant-besides! That applied to Konoha ninja who'd come and take me; Kai is trapped here with me now so what's the big problem? He'll keep it a secret; right Kai?'

'OK, what's going on? Ita if you don't explain right now-…'

'I will, relax. Look, the reason how they got me with them is true: Sasuke learnt where my parents are and threatens to kill them, should I decide to leave.'

'What!? Ano yaro, how could he!? Wait…then what did you lie to me about?'

'He doesn't want me because I'll be a good fighter but because I'll be a good…mother. He wants me to help him revive the Uchiha clan.' Itami said and Kisame looked at her with the edge of her eyes very interested, something that no one seemed to notice.

'Aaaaaaaah, now I get it; he wants you to bare all of his Uchiha babies…'Kai said in a very casual tone and nodded he finally understood as if what Sasuke wanted was the most normal thing in the world; everyone looked at him like they were doubting his mental stability. 'And where is he now? Is he around here?' he asked normally again.

'Eh…no, he's fighting Itachi-are you sure you realized what we just told you?' Suigetsu said like talking to a ten-year-old; everyone was still giving him double-takes.

'Of course; he wants to get married to Itami and get her pregnant, right? So when is he going to come back?'

'Err, who knows? Are you a hundred percent sure you realized what we told you?' Suigetsu answered and asked him again; everyone was still looking at him bemused.

'Yes; Sasuke wants to impregnate Ita-caa-san for the rest of her life…will it take him more than a day to come back?' he said with the same casual smile.

'We suppose not-why do you keep asking about him?' Karin snapped clearly confused.

'Ah, no reason;' gradually his tome started changing while saying the rest: 'I just want to know when he'll be back so I will be ready **to tear him from limb to limb when the bastard returns**! Is he **insane**!? You're only **16 years old**, how can he be even **thinking** about that!? And I thought Kakashi-sensei was the pervert one! **If I lay my hands on him he will** **DIE**!' Kai was shouting and gesturing with his hands; they all finally seemed relieved.

'Yeah, he's Kai alright.' Itami said with a broad smile on her lips.

* * *

End! Next chapter...dunno when yet! **Glossary:**

**caa-san**=mother

**aniki**=older sister

**sensei**=teacher

**kono/ano yaro**= you/that bastard

**kisama**=asshole

**c****hikuso/kuso**=shit/damn

**baka**=stupid (baka-Ka means stupid Kai)

Please review!


	13. Reaching a conclusion

God...Feels like I haven't updated in ages... Here's next part!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

'Yeah, he's Kai alright.' Itami said with a broad smile on her lips

'It just took him a while to register I suppose.' Karin said shrugging.

'No, I was just trying to contain myself and not kill Itami instead for not contacting with us! Moo, you're crazy! And he's even crazier to think of such a thing…! But there is something that's troubling me; if he wanted a wife why didn't he choose Sakura or Ino? Or even fan-girl over here?*gesturing at Karin, who almost launched herself against him*'

'He said I was the best fitting one; go figure!'

'Well, I said I was willing to sacrifice my virginity for him and his most respectful goal given Itami had to be threatened to agree, but it seems he still prefers her over me; he said because she was stronger and more fitting-genetically I suppose…'

'…And one can just hear the utter disappointment in her voice.' Suigetsu said mimicking her sad tone; they laughed (even more when Karin hit him and when Itami got between them).

'So this is why you are with Sasuke-kun…I bet Itachi-san already knows about the reason you're here and given he hasn't done anything to prevent you from being with him it means he wants you by his side. Fine; I shall respect his wishes, too.' Kisame said and all of them narrowed their eyes.

'Itachi…wants me by Sasuke's side? Why? I will be of no harm to him…'

'Exactly; he hopes you can guide Sasuke and keep him safe after he's dead.'

'What!? Why would a missing ninja who killed his whole family and tortured his little brother would want all of that!?' Kai snapped shocked; everyone nodded in agreement.

'That is also a very good question but I believe the first one should have been why does Itachi think he'll be killed by his brother? He's obviously much more powerful…Is he planning to lose? Your tone says so…'

'Well there, you're too smart for your own good little ninja…hum, let me tell you a story-the story of a tortured and ridiculed by fate man who loved his village and his beloved brother more than anything else…'

'What are you-a retard? We know why Sasuke wants to kill Itachi…' Karin snapped to Kisame; obviously everyone thought he was referring to Sasuke.

'But I'm not talking about him rather than the other Uchiha sibling…Itachi.'

'What?' Juugo asked wondered; given he was the only one who didn't know Sasuke that much he was very confused.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Itami questioned.

'Is it some sort of joke?' Suigetsu questioned, too.

'Of course, you wouldn't know of Itachi's true face…so let me enlighten you on his hidden side and his true identity, those he kept secret form everyone hoping he'd cover his intentions…'

'…'

Kisame started then narrating Itachi's story, why he did what he did, how he felt and everyone seemed more than interested to be listening to the truth and the past of an honestly tortured by fate human being.

When his little story telling was over everyone looked something less than dumbfounded yet still rather stunned-they could barely speak. Itami looked exceptionally dark, thinking of many things at once, like her brain was bombing her with alternatives and possible scenarios for what will happen from now on.

"Since Itachi had arranged for his brother to kill him then that means Sasuke will be physically fine when he returns but mentally something more than disturbed; he'll just have killed probably the sole man who had ever loved him that much and all of that just because Itachi himself misled him all these years. And then the whole thing with the elders-especially Danzo, and the third is crucial as well. Will he just accept to return to the village after all he's learnt or will his heart seek even more vengeance-this once for his dead brother? Even though he was the one who physically murdered him the circumstances that led to this is all the elders' fault. Will he return to Konoha for vengeance? I must talk to him somehow…and who is this Madara? What are his true intentions? I hardly believe he had nothing to do with the Kyubi incident. We'll see…"

'Itami…are you alright?' Kai asked caringly seeing she was lost in her train of thought.

'Yes…I'm not the one whose family was murdered for the sake of a greedy clan, a fearful village and an arrogant war-mongering consultant.' she said plainly and shrugged.

'Ah, I knew this would get to you!' Kai said and dropped his hands to his thighs.

'It influences us all you know.' Karin snapped to Kai; he rolled his eyes.

'I never said you care less, would you relax?'

'Hum!'

'This is just horrible…Is this real true?' Juugo asked solemn and Kisame nodded in agreement; he looked down sad.

Just then, Kisame received a letter from a bird; he read it quickly.

'Well children, lighten up! I have just the thing to lift your spirits; Itachi died and Sasuke was saved by Tobi-Madara!'

'What!?' Suigetsu asked wide-eyed; he was pushed aside by Karin.

'Is Sasuke alright?'

'Yes, he's alive and Tobi-Madara is taking care of him as we speak.'

'Take us to him!' Karin shouted demanding it more than asking it.

Kisame obeyed (he would have either way) and they all followed the way Kisame led.

* * *

'Can't we call him **either **Madara **or** Tobi? It's annoying to call him both.' Kai snapped.

'Uh, call him whatever you like.'

'Tch! Is that all you care about? I mean…you and Itami should be the ones mostly attached to him given he was your friend back in the village!' Karin said to Kai annoyed and angry for his inexistent interest; if they weren't running she might have even hit him.

'Tch! Don't rank me up with this baka here…I **never** thought of Sasuke as a friend; but even if I did at some point, the moment he left the village and teamed up with Hebi-kun (meaning Orochimaru) no matter what his reasons, he automatically became an enemy on my list…even if the Hokage is a big emotional baby and for Naruto's sake she still hasn't renounced him.'

'Kai!' Itami snapped at him.

'What? Where am I wrong? Isn't the Hokage just a bit too emotional for her place? And isn't Sasuke a traitor? What was he thinking anyway, taking you with him-didn't he know he may get you involved in an awkward situation like the one you were just in?'

'You mean the fact Kuro-sensei and Kakashi-sempai were almost right about why I was chained and I was **this** close to be renounced a criminal myself?'

'Yes!'

'Then you're right... Guh, this is all so frustrating! **You**'re right but I can also understand **Sasuke's** reasons and **they** are missing nin yet I'm friends with them and now we're moving as one with **Akatsuki** who are also infamous missing nin and **we** -as Konoha ninja- are supposed to be **chasing** them-not **following** them! Yet why all I can think of is "God, please keep Sasuke safe"!?'

'Um…I think it's those mother instincts kicking in again Ita-caa-san, relax.'

'**That** or you're in love with Sasuke.' Suigetsu said plainly; Karin grimaced annoyed.

'But that's what I said, too!' Kai said cheerfully; all but Itami looked sweatdropped.

'I believe the boy; he's her best friend after all.' Kisame said snickering.

'Wh-…moo! Damare, mina! I-It's not like I'd ever be the emotionless person Sasuke is and besides-I'm pretty sure Kai's lying! Bet the first thing you're going to tell him when you see him again will be something cheesy.'

'Oh shut up! At least I'm not in love with him.'

'Would you stop saying that!?' Karin protested in her stead.

'Oh come on, the man kidnapped her, threatened her parents, told her he wants to get her pregnant and he's not dead-what's more, she's helping him! So this is either a sign of the apocalypse or her being in love…for practical reasons I prefer the latter.' Kai said shrugging his last sentence.

'You bastard-should we eventually reach our goal you'll get the hell of a beating!'

'Come on, my ribs are broken; don't you feel sorry a small little tiny bit?' he said with puppy eyes; Karin blushed momentarily.

'Aw, she's reconsidering.' Suigetsu said in a sweet voice but she didn't hesitate with him; she turned about (she was right behind Kisame and then was Kai, Itami, Juugo and Suigetsu –who always hated running) and punched.

'Now be a good girl and wait until we get there, will you.' Itami said holding her hand; she turned forward immediately.

'Humph! I thought you said I was free to make a move on him! Now that you're in love with him what? The deal is off?'

'Come on; she was in love with him from day one-you should be happy she gave you the illusion you could hit on him.' Suigetsu said meaningfully; she pouted. 'Even though, I don't know why the hell you get your hopes high; Sasuke never did and never will like you that way.'

'Bastard-'

'I seriously wonder how you managed to get so far when you fight amongst yourselves all the time.' Kisame said wondered.

'Can't you tell? Mister-temper was the neutral force.' Kai joked; surprisingly enough they all laughed to it!

'We're here.' Kisame said, reaching a shore none of them had been before and they all saw a huge rock, being hit by the waves and the proud figure of the youngest remaining Uchiha standing on it. As soon as everyone noticed him, Kisame's presence was replaced by Tobi's.

* * *

'Sasuke…' Karin said caringly; he flinched and looked down at all of them.

The sadness in his eyes was so great even Kai refrained from making any comments; Sasuke was that scarred that he didn't say anything to show he had even noticed Kai.

'We've heard everything about your brother and all from Kisame; we're very sorry.' Karin said in an attempt to get close to him; when she physically tried it, too by trying to climb up the little hill everyone stopped her.

Sasuke didn't say anything, merely nodded and looked sadder and more desperate by the minute; suddenly he turned around, showing just his back to everyone. No one said anything, probably realizing he was crying and didn't want anyone to see it. Itami turned to Kai for confirmation and he nodded.

'I can hear him crying.' he said in a normal voice; that seemed to snap Sasuke back a bit but he still didn't turn around or say something.

Everyone waited for him to relax and be able to speak; when his tears dried, he finally looked up but didn't turn around.

'We have left "hebi" behind. From now on, our team will remobilize under the name "Taka". As "taka" we only have one goal; we will…**crush Konoha**.' Sasuke said decisively; everyone looked up at him shocked.

'Wh…what?' Kai muttered, trying to register the information; he was kidding, wasn't he?

'Oh, hello Kai; long time no see. How is your sister?'

'She's…fine. What do you mean "crush Konoha"? You're joking, right?'

'I'm not smiling, am I? And how come **you're** with us and not Aki, too? And why are you here anyway?' he kept asking in an emotionless yet normal tone; Kai flinched.

'Oi, Sasuke, are you seriously considering-?'

'Suigetsu, don't interfere; I asked Kai a question, let him answer it.'

'Heh! Aniki and I figured there was something wrong with Itami's sudden "mission" so we set out with the rest to find her. Then aniki, sensei, Kiba and I found you but…due to circumstances Itami got recaptured and I followed her, too.'

'How noble, sacrificing yourself for her; but you didn't need to. In case you haven't noticed, she's in the best health she ever was. I won't risk anything happening to her.'

'But…don't you think crushing Konoha is a little bit too much, Sasuke?' Juugo said trying to reason with him; he looked at him with the edge of his eyes. '…'

'Bringing up Itami…why are you so beaten up? Have you been fighting?' Sasuke asked, going close to her enough to feel the cuts and bruises on her face; she blushed a bit and looked away.

'Didn't you say should the Konoha come I act as if a prisoner? Well, what kind of prisoner wouldn't fight their capturers? It's just that…I went a bit overboard, fighting Kisame.' she said still not looking at him; everyone feared his outburst when she had practically admitted they all disobeyed him.

'I see…then let's take care of your wounds. But don't let anything like that happen again and should the Konoha find us don't act at all; let Suigetsu and I deal with them.' he said surprising everyone; she turned and looked at him solemn yet somehow obediently.

"Is that…the same person as before? The news had a far greater impact than I thought; and his new "goal" is as vengeful as ever. This will be rather troublesome but I think the best tactic is to do whatever he tells me…Besides; I don't want to object to him right now, he looks so fragile. Sasuke…"

He merely took her hand in his and gently tugged on it, signaling to follow him. Almost like being controlled, she did so immediately and allowed him to lead her to wherever he was going (Tobi was leading the way for everyone). Kai was keeping a sharp eye on him and looking at the fact he was holding her hand a bit too annoyed; everyone else was merely watching him and trying to see Kai's reaction.

* * *

'This is it kids; feel free.' Tobi said and showed them their "HQ"; meanwhile he was looking at the two hand-locked youths in a very interested way.

'Thank you…come in everyone. Will you bring us your first-aid kit Madara?' Sasuke said and he nodded; still not letting go of her hand, they sat down waiting.

Eventually though Kai seemed to snap and slapped away Sasuke's hand.

'I'd do it sooner but you looked way too pathetic; don't touch her as long as I'm around.'

'Kai stop, it's not-…'

'Kai Batsu: one of the most talented shinobi and a genius. Since you're with us now you'll be considered an active part of the team and assume the same missions as all of us. If you don't want to be sent back to Konoha in pieces or generally leave and leave Itami here alone, you'll do as we say, understood?'

'Kono yaro…!' Itami tugged his hand and looked at him pleadingly. 'Fine; I understand. I shall be a member of taka and do as my superiors tell me…'

'Good.' Sasuke said and moved closer to Itami and examined all her obvious wounds; he felt some on her shoulder and a couple on her face. Kai immediately caught his hand and stopped him.

'Wow, hey!' Suigetsu was the first to try and calm him, but didn't really work.

'I said don't you dare touch her again while I'm around.' he spoke in a murderous voice; Sasuke merely looked at his hand emotionless.

'That can be arranged.' he said in a deep voice.

'Sasuke, don't do anything-' Itami started sternly when she saw Sasuke shrugging Kai's hand off and standing up fully, like taking a battle stance; Kai took a battle stance himself.

'Get out Kai. Now.' he merely said not making an offensive move.

'What?' Kai did blinking.

'I said get out; either get out or learn to deal with it. Besides, you must learn to follow my orders anyway.' Sasuke said again; Madara walked in with the medicine, silencing everyone.

'Here you are Sasuke; what is wrong?'

'Nothing…' he said plainly again and resumed his previous spot, feeling her wounds.

'Y-yaro…!' Kai snapped annoyed and headed outside; before he entirely left he looked back. 'Albino…! Keep an eye on him, will you?' Kai said Suigetsu; he nodded. 'Thanks…'

'He's still mad at me, huh?' Sasuke asked Itami while tending to her; she rolled her eyes.

'Put yourself in his position, how would **you** react if someone kidnapped your best friend since childhood and especially for such a reason?'

'…I'd like to get along with him; he is your best friend after all. And I always was on good terms with him before I leave the village so I'd rather he got over it.'

'He'll be fine in a day or two, you know how he is; and before you know it he'll be calling you Sas**uke** again.' she said smiling; he looked at her.

'You took a good beating; was Kisame that good?'

'That too but…I was reckless myself-don't think about it.'

'Just don't get yourself hurt; you're getting me worried.' he said softly; he removed her blouse.

She drew back stunned while Karin merely walked out unable to take it anymore.

'Sasuke! What are you-?' Suigetsu intervened; Sasuke gave him a calm look.

'I'm just tending to her and she has multiple wounds on her torso, too-can't you see all the blood?'

'Well, yeah, but can't you let Karin take care of her?' Suigetsu said again, looking away a bit embarrassed.

'…No.'

'I'll get out; I don't wish to violate Itami's privacy.' Juugo said standing up; Suigetsu didn't follow his example though.

'I promised I'd keep an eye on you to Kai so I can't just walk out; I really prefer you let Karin do it.'

'He-he! You've grown quite friendly with Kai, huh? Relax, it's not like he'll attack me or anything-besides, I wear a bra underneath!' she said cheerfully and smiled; Suigetsu turned red.

'Don't say stuff like that when he's about to rip your blouse.'

'I wouldn't rip it…'

'-_- I'm going out, I can't take this…' Suigetsu ultimately said annoyed and left, too.

Meanwhile, Madara was watching everything; when Suigetsu left, he walked out after him.

'…I'm not trying to embarrass you, Itami.' Sasuke said when they were left alone and he finished what he had started.

* * *

'_What the…? Why are you here…? He __**what**__!? Get out here teme, now!' _Kai's voice was heard from outside but both ignored it.

* * *

He pulled down her blouse and with a wet cloth he cleaned her bloody wounds; he tried not to stare at her but couldn't help but blush. Her bra was a black push up bra, with black and red lace all over and it had a deep neckline.

'Oh, don't worry; but I can do that by myself you know.' she completed noticing he was trying to look away.

* * *

'_I said come out!'_

* * *

'I just thought this would be good for us to get comfortable around each other; we are husband and wife after all.'

'Wh-what? Don't stay weird stuff like that, come on; we're not even engaged.'

* * *

'_Get out you pervert! Stop whatever you're doing!'_

* * *

'Formalities; technically we may not be engaged but practically we are together. Anyway…I'd like you not to do anything like this again and let your safety in Suigetsu and mine hands.'

'Oh? What about Kai?' she joked; as if in queue he was heard again.

* * *

'_I said come out now! Don't dare do anything to her-will you let go of me albino!? And you mister-temper, let go already!'_

* * *

'He's stronger than Suigetsu so I'd rather he stayed focused on the battle.'

'Aren't you, too?'

'Well yes but I'm the reason you're here; I have a responsibility to you and your parents. But more importantly, I have to be able protect my own wife…'

'Moo, stop saying that!' she said blushing and looked away from him for the first time; all this time he wasn't looking directly at him but at his hands.

'You'll get used to it eventually; you're done.' he said and let her go; he put the blouse on her shoulders.

'Thanks…'

* * *

'_Will you ever come out and face me you coward?!'_

* * *

'You should get outside; he'll never stop shouting.' Sasuke told her; she nodded amused.

'True…Um…thanks for taking care of me!' she continued, trying to sound cheerful in order to cheer him up a bit; without putting too much thought in it, she smashed her lips on his cheek and swiftly left the tent. Behind her was left a surprised and bewildered Sasuke, touching the place she had kissed him with his fingertips lingering on it…

'Oh, Ita-chan, finally! He was about to dislocate my arm!' Suigetsu told her and pointed at Kai.

'Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you, did he?' Kai asked worried.

'Heh! You should have let him go inside!' Karin snapped with her hands folded.

'I'm fine Kai, relax; Sui-kun wouldn't leave me alone if there was danger of something happening to me, is there?' Itami said and winked at Suigetsu; he blushed and winked back.

'Of course! I told you, he was just taking care of her.'

'Then why didn't he let fangirl do it?'

'Well, he… wanted us to start feeling more comfortable around each other, that's all.' she said smiling; Kai pouted.

'I still don't like it.'

'Oh come on dude!' Suigetsu said and nudged him on the ribs (the broken ones, too).

'Yeah, you're not her chastity belt!' Karin snapped again; everyone looked at her murderously.

'Aren't they supposed to be husband and wife? Let them be…' Juugo said in his collected tone again making everyone roll their eyes; the one eye that could be seen from Madara's mask kept watching them.

* * *

Night fell and everyone went to sleep for a little but Sasuke went outside; he was looking at the silvery moon looking melancholic. Itami couldn't sleep either and decided to go outside herself. Seeing Sasuke sitting alone, she first hesitated to move but then decided to go to him. When she reached him, they both sat in silence, gazing at the stars.

"I want to help him; I see him sad like this and I want to make him feel better. But how? I have the foggiest on what I should say in this situation-I don't want it to sound like I pity him or I'm doing this out of sympathy…wait, then why am I doing it? I mean…is Kai really right? Even after all this time and everything that's happened can I still be in love with him…? What am I thinking, no! I am most certainly not in love with the man who kidnapped me threatened my parents and wants to force me to bare his children-no! It's just sick…! Oh who am I trying to kid? I really love him-even after all he's done to me…moo! And I know just why! I mean…after all, back at the village him and I have been doing a lot of stuff together and he always trusted me a lot…"

But her train of thought was interrupted by Madara's voice.

'What are you doing? Everything's long since ready.'

'The moon tonight reminds me of that night and-…of memories I'd tried to forget. Now I can remember Itachi the faint memories I'd locked deep within my heart are coming back…' he took a pause like he was recalling the incident at the very moment. 'He…was crying.' He said in a voice that was caught up in his throat, trying not to cry himself. He waited for a moment and calmed down. 'I'd thought I was seeing things, I couldn't figure it out. But it looks like you were telling the truth.'

'What will you do with Itachi's eyes? Transplant them? Madara asked him.

'No… what Itachi wanted to see and what I will see are two vastly different things. I can't do what he wanted; I will revive Uchiha my own way.' he said to the masked man; to the sound of that, both males looked at Itami.

'Hum? What…? Oh you're unbelievable; stop staring like that!' she said pouting; Madara chuckled.

'Why don't I leave you two alone for a little? Then come in so we can talk business.' Madara said amused and left the two of them alone; silence prevailed.

'I…think you decided well, not wanting to take your brother's eyes. There is no reason to defile his corpse like that.'

'Yes I think so, too…Heh! Weird, isn't it? You always believed in my brother; even when I was set on killing him you wanted to stop me. You somehow knew…'

'No I didn't know-I was hoping…' she said not looking at him smiling yet sadly; she took hold of his hand. He looked surprised to her gesture, looking at their hand-lock.

'Even so…I didn't even hope anymore…'

'Who can blame you? And all those who judge you, they have no idea; when I heard everything from Kisame all I could think of was…you.' she kept saying not looking at him; the surprised look traveled from their hand-lock to her face that was gazing up the stars with that sad smile. 'I kept thinking about how much your brother suffered about you and how much he made you suffer thus suffering even more; I kept thinking how you'd feel when you learnt about everything and how you'd react. I'd bet the impact all those had on you must have been horrible…I couldn't even imagine how you must feel; I only knew it couldn't be good. I only knew you'd suffer and I only knew I… wanted to help you. I **want **to help you. So please…if there's anything I can help you with tell me.' she continued and her sad smile widened making her eyes even sadder.

'Itami…'

'I mean…I can't pretend I know what you're going through-I'm just a brat whose family has been growing in size since I can remember and every month we have a meal altogether; I want to help you but I just don't know how. That's why I'm asking you to tell me what you want me to do…the only thing I can think of is to promise you.'

'Promise me? Promise me what?' he asked surprised but his voice was still calm.

'Promise you that…no matter what I will not leave; either you leave my parents alone or they die in your upcoming attack on the village or whatever I will stay by your side and help you.' she said and her voice was shaking.

She must've been forcing herself to say this and it was a painful choice she made after a lot of consideration, he mused. What he didn't understand though, was the fact she made this choice. Could she be lying? Could she be just trying to lead him on so he'd let her parents free? After all if he trusted in her and believed what she had just told him, then there was no real reason to hold her parents hostages-even without their knowledge.

'I know it may be hard for you to believe but…I really mean it; I won't leave you. I've come to terms with some things and with everything I've learnt about your brother's sacrifice…I must tell you, I do not agree with your method of getting revenge one bit-after all why the ones who have nothing to do with the matter should die-but still…I have no idea what to do to clear your brother's name and you seem to have a plan. As much as it pains me and I hate seeing my village suffer I cannot accept this: Itachi died for Danzou's vices and his twisted idea of peace within the village so someone has to make a statement. Someone has to stand up to that piece of shit and show him he is nothing more than an outdated joke past his expiring date. So I'll follow you…even if it means I might do something I'll forever regret. I'll always be there for you…'

'…'

Whilst her talk he was looking at her more and more surprised and at a point, when she released his hand, it fell on the ground stiff. He had mixed feelings running down his spine not knowing if that crawling was awe or happiness while he felt his fingers tingling. When she finally looked at him her eyes locked on his; he felt her gaze for the first time since she was "taken" soft upon him; suddenly he remembered something, maybe that same thing that made him mark her as a potential Uchiha vessel…

* * *

End! Hehe! Flashback on the next chap! **Glossary:**

**kono yaro**=you bastard

**baka**=stupid

**sensei**=teacher

**sempai**=way to refer to someone older whom we respect

**moo=**enough/way to express frustration

**aniki**=older sister

**ma, ii desu**=well, it's ok

**damare mina**=shut up, all of you

**hebi**=snake

**taka**=eagle


	14. The agressive move

Oho! Here is the flashback! I love it because I get to show Itami's pervy side-hehehe...

Hope you enjoy as much as I did when I wrote it!

* * *

***Flashback…***

'What? Why should we tell you where she is?' the twins snapped simultaneously at a very annoyed Sasuke-he's been trying to make the twins tell him where Itami has been for the past ten minutes with no luck…

'I told you like thirty times until now; I need to talk to her.'

'About what?'

'None of your business! What-are you her secretaries?'

'What if we are?'

'You aren't!'

'Oh come on; we just worry you might do something to her.'

'Why would I do something to her?'

'We don't know-you're the one who will be doing it.'

He was ready to snap and he had passed the point of "ignore the dorks" five minutes ago; the fact alone they were speaking in synch made him flinch every single time.

'Look, I promise I won't do anything to her, just tell me where she is; I've looks everywhere but she's nowhere to be seen.'

'Eh? Is that all of your problems? You can't see her?'

'Yes, it's like she disappeared!'

'Oh he's so disappointing!'

'Isn't he aniki?'

'Very disappointing indeed…'

'And you're even supposed to be an Uchiha.'

'You bring shame to your family's name.'

'What the hell are you talking about!?' he screamed, finally snapping.

'Have you tried to use your Sharingan genius?'

'Eh?'

'Have you ever considered she doesn't want to be found by any dorks so she's hiding her presence with a jutsu? Doesn't that eye of yours see chakra even if the user is invisible?' both snapped again; he blinked.

'She'd do that?'

'She's **done** that!'

'Oh…well, thank you…!'

"Hum, maybe these two jerks are not as bad as they're trying to look; now where can she be? Maybe she's in the training grounds. No; that's only where **I** go. Oh I know! She's either in the forest or up on that hill…I'll check the hill first."

When he reached the hill he activated his Sharingan; he looked around but no luck. But then…

"Found you!" he mentally said when he looked down and saw her sitting by the river (her body was made up from the chakra flow); he jumped down and stood next to her.

'Do you always disguise yourself?'

'Only when I'm bored or don't want people to find me…' she replied finally releasing the jutsu; she was smiling.

'But too bad that trick doesn't work on me; I have a Sharingan.'

'If I wanted it to work on you I'd use a different method.' she said smugly; he smirked.

'So you want me to find you.'

She giggled the cutest giggle he had ever heard produce and looked at him straight in the eyes; she always seemed to do that to him and every single time he was taken by surprise.

'So what did you need to talk to me about?'

'Huh?'

'The twins already told me why you're looking for me; so spit it out! What is it?'

'…can you stop using that tone? It feels like you want to just get it over with and then send me away…' he said annoyed and a bit hoarse.

'Oh, sorry! Hum, ok, what about this? Would you please tell me what's on your mind that's so important you wanted to share it with someone…Sasuke-kun?' she corrected using a tone terribly similar to Sakura's.

'Better.'

'Tch! If the person you're looking for is something like that you're better off talking to Sakura-not me.' she completed eyeing him annoyed; he raised his eyebrow interested.

'I guess you're right…'

She heard his footsteps going the other direction; she expected him to leave but instead he fetched some sort of blanket and sat down next to her.

'So tell me Itami…I heard what you said and I was wondering-I mean I don't want to pry but-how should I put this? From what you said yesterday to Kiba and all, coz I wouldn't bring something like that at any other occasion, I wanted to ask you-well, if it is ok with you…'

'Sasuke you're ranting. Please use whole sentences-or at least sentences that make even the slightest sense.'

'Right; well…I've heard yesterday you defended me to Kiba-even though I didn't want or need to be defended…about what I told him.'

'Oh! You mean the whole "reviving the Uchiha clan" and all.'

'Yeah…um, did you really mean that?'

'What-that I think it's only natural? Yes, of course I did. It **is** only natural anyway…'

'That, too but I meant the other one…' he said explanatory to her; she considered.

'Hum…oh! That I think it's cute and very responsible? Yes it is!'

'Not **that**, the **other** one…' he said now getting a bit annoyed; was she really that dense or was she toying with him?

'Oh, you must mean then what I said that it is perfectly normal to want a family and in fact I'd like to have one, too when I'm old enough?'

'**Yes**…! I mean, yes… Did you mean it or was it just talk?'

She smiled.

'Why would I lie about something like that?'

'Well, maybe you did it just to defend me.'

She laughed to that.

'Yeah right!' she said like she had just heard the funniest or most preposterous thing in the world.

'Itami…'

'Sorry, sorry; I'll tell you what: do you know how the twins call me since of yesterday?'

'No…'

'Ita-caa-san…*he widened his eyes surprised and she laughed to herself* so of course I meant it, silly!' she said and shuffled his hair; he always hated it but he didn't seem to mind all that much at the particular moment.

'Oh good…um, do you think I can do it-you know-when I grow up?'

'Eh…? Of course, why not?'

'Um…do you think-no I mean…you believe that I could have a wife like **you** someday?'

'Like **me**…? Why not? You are cute, badass and powerful-who wouldn't want you? I know **I** would!' she said and winked at him; he blushed and smiled.

'Are you serious?'

'Sure! Who wouldn't love to help you-even about that? I mean, come on, you have like a bazillion fangirls waiting for the slightest bit of your attention.'

'Well, if I wanted a fangirl then I'd be asking this to a fangirl and not you…'

'…' she blushed and smiled but didn't look away. 'I think you'll find a lovely wife and you'll have a lot of children together. And if you're lucky enough you might as well end up with me as a wife; but I have to warn you! I'm not lovely!' she continued and laughed; he looked reassured.

'So you don't think I'm a pervert or anything right?'

'Pervert? Ah, no! I mean, isn't it Kakashi-sensei who reads those books? By the way, would you like to go steal it once from him!? Oh I know-he's not home right now, I saw him having dinner! Let's do it now!'

'What-no way!'

'Oh come on! It'll be fun!' she pleaded but he nodded "no". 'Please, please, please…come on, do it for me-do it for your children!' she joked; he seemed wondered.

'My children…?'

'Well, isn't that book always showing people having sex? You'll get ideas!'

'Wh…Itami! How can you say that!?'

'Oh come on, don't be so puritan…and do it for your children!'

'**Itami**!'

'Oh shut up and follow!' she snapped and took him by the hand and dragged him towards Kakashi-sensei's house.

'But this **is** perverted! And stop dragging me by the hand!' he snapped annoyed and slapped her hand away.

'Oh fine; you may not be but **I** am a pervert, satisfied? And last time I dragged you by the hand was when I cooked for you.'

'**ITAMI**!' he did strictly and annoyed; how the hell was she so direct about stuff like that? She really was like Kakashi-sensei in that perspective.

'What? I am merely being honest…Ma, ii desu…Now let's go!'

'But I still don't want anything to do with this! What if he catches us on the act!? He really is good and-'

'He's not home! And he won't be for another hour or two.'

'How do you know that?'

'Don't be so suspicious; I know the old fashioned way: I've been following him around for some time.'

'What!?'

'What what? You thought it just occurred to me to tell you to steal it? I've been planning it for a while now and since you have a sharingan you'll be of great help.' she was saying while they ran towards Kakashi's house; he sighed.

'So was that why you've been hiding your presence? He does have a sharingan, too you know…'

'I know but he doesn't use it for no reason and when he does you can see him doing it so I'm on the clear. Now…I'll go in from the window; you keep an eye on the house with your sharingan.'

'I still don't agree to this.' he interfered but she continued like she hadn't heard him.

'In case someone passes by don't alert me and hide but if Kakashi-sempai returns cause some commotion-I'll hear it. And if he manages to come in before I can get out leave, don't worry.'

'…I don't feel well about this…'

'Oh fine! Just walk away now and leave me alone then!'

'Wh-I didn't say that…! Alright, I'll help you.'

'Alrighty then; I'm going in.'

'Wait! I'll see if there's a chance he may be back.'

He activated his sharingan and looked inside.

'OK, you're in the clear; he's not in there.'

'Great! Wish me luck…'

'Probably I shouldn't be…but good luck in trying not to get caught.'

* * *

She disappeared; he kept keeping his watch hidden not to be seen by Kakashi's nosy neighbors and watched her too looking around carefully; he smirked to himself to how discreetly and carefully she was picking everything up trying to place it back just the way it was in order for Kakashi not to realize she was there…or so he thought. He saw her picking up the little book triumphfully and then…leaving something behind.

He saw her cocking her head out of the window and then he nodded to her to come out; wait…had he just seen her leaving something behind!?

'Here it is!' she said when they were far away and they were not afraid to be heard.

'Wait just a minute… you left something back in there and you didn't drop it! You placed it there-why?'

'Eh? What do you mean why? Shouldn't he know his precious book is not held for ransom and is safe under my possession? What if it was Naruto who had taken it-he wouldn't take the good care that I will of this book.'

'You mean that was a note of visitation!? Like "hey Kakashi-sensei it's me -Kinen Itami- and I'm holding on to your book for a while"?'

'Um…something like that.'

'Se-seriously? What did it say?'

'It said "Kakashi-sempai I borrowed your Icha-Icha for a while, don't hold it against me, ne? ~Kinen Itami." Nice hand-writing, too Itami.' Kakashi's voice was heard from behind them; they both jolted up.

'Ah, hi Kakashi-sempai!' she said smiling sweatdropped yet innocently; she slowly yet pointedly "hid" the book behind her back.

'Sasuke, you're with her, too?'

'I -um- just -well- you see I wasn't…'

'He had no real involvement in this-I sort of surprised him on it.' she said defending him; Kakashi raised his eyebrow interested.

'Is that so?'

'Yes!'

'Fine; did you manage to read any of the book's contexts?'

'Eh? Why?' Sasuke asked wondered; she took the lead again.

'Actually yes we did-wrong; I did, he's way too puritan!' she said normally and shrugged.

'Wh-…oh, I'm too late. Fine; keep it then, what's done is done. But keep Sasuke away from it-I'd feel way too bad if a second kid lay eyes on it, too.'

'Rest assured; I promise I won't allow him to lay a glance on it! And worry not! I will take great care of the book.'

'I sincerely hope so…but hey children! Word to no one about this, ok? I don't want your parents or the third scolding me about it…'

'Rest assured.' she said smiling and Kakashi nodded; he disappeared in seconds.

'So…' Sasuke said while they were both walking towards the training grounds.

'So!' she said excited, not really paying attention to him, peeking at the book.

'So…that's it! The book is yours now; what will you do with it?'

'Read it! Alone…'

'Well, I wouldn't want to read it anyway! That's perverted and I don't know how in earth **you **want to! Never mind…I'm leaving you alone now; I'll let you deal with it on your own; should anyone else see you I wouldn't want to get involved.' he said and left her; what he didn't see was her opening the book and reading it while laughing…

***End of flashback***

* * *

By the time his reverie was finished he was staring at her in wonder, like examining something peculiar and new to him; she seemed surprised. Before she manages to ask anything, he spoke:

'…those books…Kakashi-sensei was reading…'

'Ha…? Icha-Icha you mean?'

'Yes…do you still read those vile things?'

She raised her eyebrow annoyed.

'Yes, what's it to you? Actually, lately I've stopped reading them and started writing some of my own.'

'Your…own?'

'Yes! They are somewhat like Jiraiya wrote but mine have more plot and are a bit more romantic; well, I do have those one-shots though that are utterly hentai and with very little plot but-oh I know! Do you wanna read them? I can write it down for you coz I remember them almost down to every word!'

'Itami…now that you and I are to be married I'd really appreciate if you stopped reading those books; you're a woman and I-…'

'Tell you what we'll do: I'll write one of my own books down for you and you'll read it-not the real hentai ones- and if you like it then you'll stop going on about it and I will read it whenever I like…if you don't like it then I promise not to read it again while you're here or around other people-with the exception of Kai and Aki who know about it anyway!'

'…I refuse to read something like that.' he said blushing and darting his eyes away from hers.

'You shouldn't refuse it if you haven't tried it; so the deal is on, ok?' she said and held out her hand; he looked at it skeptically.

Somehow she resembled that young girl she once was and had just remembered about; that took him back and unconsciously couldn't really speak anymore. After all, it wasn't **her** that had changed but **him** so -to put it in the right words- her behavior provoked him to remember that young boy he was and that's why he couldn't speak anymore. Even though seemingly he had casted away all of the feelings, the bonds and the experiences he had gained before he left, this girl seemed to bring them all back. He didn't know how she could do that but the fact she did rendered him unable to react other than feeling numb and useless; thinking about it now, he felt shame for his decisions and couldn't help but ant to apologize.

'Sasuke come on!' she said complainingly and that seemed to snap him back to now.

That cute brunette had turned into a beautiful young woman now, even though she was almost the same person as before and what's more…she had just promised to stay by him no matter what. The girl he once thought to be strong enough to compete with –even at the same level as Naruto- now was the one who was supposed to help him achieve his most important goal and the one he had to protect. In other words, his wife…

'…Deal…' he said and held out his hand; instead of shaking it with her outstretched one, he pushed hers down gently and hugged her; taken by utter surprise she allowed him to practically knock her down.

'Sas-Sasuke…' she muttered blushing, realizing she had started to enjoy his sudden display of affection.

Then she felt his face rub against the soft part of her neck and sniffing her ever so discreetly; her brain seemed to paralyze at the sensation running down her spine. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to be able to resist her so familiar smell and that inviting feeling she gave him thus slowly the brushing of his nose on her skin became small, ever so tender kisses as he made his way up and down her neck

'Sasuke what are you-?'

He kept kissing her, a bit more forcefully while he lay her fully down on the stone they were sitting on; even though she tried to push him off she didn't put her heart in it so naturally she didn't succeed. Still, he took hold both of her hands, trying to make her stop squirming even that little and kept kissing her, expanding his range to her right shoulder and then going up again to her jaw line.

When her hands were finally neutralized he let go of them and his own reached at her back, bringing her upper torso closer to him; she shivered and looked the other way –not wanting him to look at her violent blushing- and retracted her body but he kept her in place.

'Sasuke-'

'Be quiet for once Itami…' he said jokingly and shifted his lips lazily from her neck to her mouth to stop her; when his lips met hers, her eyes shut immediately after they shot wide and Sasuke closed his eyes to enjoy their very first kiss, taking in the moment.

Before she knew it, she had started kissing back with full force –yet she dared not fight for being on top- her hands pushing him close to her while running through his hair. When he made sure he wasn't being too daring, he let his tongue lick her bottom lip for entrance. Easily being granted, he let it slip in between her semi open lips and it was followed by hers; now both tongues fighting passionately for dominance, determined not to lose **this** fight, she started pushing him more and more back up in his sitting position with her legs wrapped around him. Finally winning the battle, she made him sit fully back and straddled him; his hands were keeping her back tightly in that position while travelling all around, going as they pleased.

After a little while they stopped trying to catch their breaths.

'I…'

'Don't speak…Itami-san…' he said resting his head on her chest; she caressed it caringly.

Still holding their previous positions they stayed like that to relax; he inhaled her scent pleasantly and she too rested her head on his shoulder.

'Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what is going on here!? What are you two doing? **KAI**!' Karin shrieked in utter shock seeing the two of them together…

* * *

End of chapter! Hihi, I got a little physical but that's not even half of what my perverted mind has concived! Anyway! I hope you liked it! **Glossary**:

**sempai**=way to refer respectfully to someone older than you

**sensei**=teacher

**aniki**=older sister

**caa-san**=mother

**ma ii desu**=Come on, it's okay (relative translation)

R&R


	15. A difficult decision

**A/N**: Wow; this feels so weird...I am actually uppdating on this fic...yeah, dunno why but since it got into my head why not post it right? Sorry it isn't too long or anything special but I just had to post somethng I guess, because it's been a while! Extra thanks to my reviewers because I probably wouldn't be posting this if it weren't for them ^^

* * *

'Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what is going on here! What are you two doing? **KAI**!' Karin shrieked in utter shock seeing the two of them together…

'Who called for me-EEEEEEEEEE! Sasuke what are you doing! And you-get off of him already!' He rushed over to them, seeing they made no effort of separating one from another and he tried dragging her to her feet. He succeeded. 'My eyes-my virgin eyes are violated! How can you do something like that to her? And how can you actually respond **willingly**!' he kept on, turning from Sasuke to Itami; he was in plain shock.

Still, even if he did manage to pull Itami to her feet, he couldn't get her too far away from Sasuke as his hand was unrelenting, clutching hers. 'What are you talking about Kai? Aren't you interested in those pornographic novels you two find such a joy in reading?' Sasuke nodded curtly, chin clenched tightly. 'Then how exactly did I violate your "virgin" eyes?'

His voice was deep, dark and annoyed; his grip felt almost bruising on her wrist as he was claiming what was "rightfully" his –as she was his legitimate wife in his head- and he sent the message to Kai **not** to mess with what he owned. Itami felt like they were two arguing dogs marking their territory over who had more influence over her, as the marking for who had the upper hand had already taken place, and she felt her blood boil over being treated like she was a thing, rather than a person. Sasuke was tagging on one hand and Kai on the other, both treating her like a rag doll with no will of her own whatsoever.

And she never was one to tolerate such behavior.

'Wh-come on! That is not relevant-like you yourself has just said those are _novels_; this is live action! I have never seen such a thing in action! And the fact she is my best friend and you're a defected ninja makes it all the more disgusting! From now on keep away from her!'

Sasuke's eyes gave a dark stare 'From now on you'll stop trying to pass orders around like you're running things here-'

Still neither letting go of her hands, she was now at her breaking point; she rudely interrupted them and as she shook the boys off she exploded: 'Both of you just **stop**! I am not your play thing, I am not your possession and I will not do whatever _you_ want! I have a will of my own that currently begs me to punch the crap out of **both** of you…! Guh!'

She stormed away, head shaking and hands clenched into fists; they just had the first romantic moment ever with Sasuke and she couldn't enjoy it because Karin is jealous, Kai is overprotective and Sasuke a controlling possessive jerk! Well, she couldn't really complain about it as she already knew all of these traits of these people but couldn't they just cut her some slack for pity's sake? _…I seriously need to see a doctor after all of this is over…_

While she ran inside –and thankfully, even if it did hurt her pride a little, no one followed after her- she plopped into a very comfortable looking seat next to Suigetsu but she could hear from outside the three still arguing_._

* * *

_'I still can't believe you did that you sick pervert!' Kai's tone was never-changing, still mad and absolute… yet Sasuke didn't seem moved or scared the slightest bit._

_'She is my wife Kai and I advise you to speak better of me; I am your best friend's husband after all. And what did I do anyway? We just kissed-she kissed me back, too.'_

_'Ha! Only in your dreams will I let you marry her! She's your wife-to-be for now but soon enough she won't be even that. And-…oh so you initiated it!'_

_'Well of course; you didn't think I'd-…'_

_'Sasuke please…think about her wishes as well.' Karin tried to reason with him, her voice almost pleading._

_Sasuke looked at her with the edge of his eyes and Kai could swear he was trying to pin her on the spot with his stare. 'I don't think I violated any of those…now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find out what my first mission is…'_

* * *

'They are still arguing about you Ita-chan; my, what a trouble-bringer.'

'Oh shut up, you…!' she teased by throwing him a stone –which went right through him the way he made himself watery- and continued eavesdropping on them. 'There, he is coming in; do you have to make a big deal out of everything?'

'Yes.' he replied naturally shrugging; she and Juugo laughed.

'I like you, you know that?'

'I hope not more than you like me;' Sasuke's sharp voice –that sounded nothing close to insecure- interrupted them; he sat down in a chair and the rest followed him inside.

Madara wasted no time; 'You said you want to destroy Konoha but how do you actually plan to go about it?'

* * *

All the while, the Konoha ninjas were in deep thought in another side of the land…

'Kuro-sensei you came back finally-!' Naruto started but Kakashi interrupted him, realizing immediately something was very wrong.

'Where is Kai and why is Kiba unconscious?'

Aki gave a very audible sob and chocked; her eyes were bloodshot and she must have been crying all the way there, Kakashi mused –and everyone quick enough to notice her- while she was desperately trying not to cry in front of them and she was frantically wiping her cheeks. Everyone thought the worst.

'Kai was taken…by the Akatsuki. Sasuke was fighting Itachi-.'

'Sasuke defeated Itachi and Kisame took him.' Naruto said grimly; the two new comers –as Kiba was still out- looked at him surprised (Aki finally looking up).

'How do you know that?' she asked; her voice sounded hoarse.

'Tobi has just told us…' Sakura informed, looking very grim herself; oh, they should have known something went wrong concerning Sasuke given they all looked something between sad and sorry.

'Alright-…does that mean he killed Itachi?' Kuro asked almost shocked; Kakashi nodded. 'That is odd…I could have sworn he would die trying.'

'Kuro-san…' Kakashi and Yamato did awkwardly as he said the last part; even if he didn't know why they were like that once he looked over at Sakura and Naruto shooting him daggers, he realized where he went wrong. But still…

Aki though was very mad; her brother didn't come back because the freaking Akatsuki had taken him and all they thought about was Sasuke that had practically asked for it! 'What-he ain't wrong you know; and in case you haven't noticed my brother is missing and I wasn't the one who did it to him! So if you could all ever so kindly snap out of your little reverie and try to think of a plan to take both him and Itami back then I would appreciate it! –'Aki sweetie, don't be-.' her sensei tried to stop her, but she didn't even hear him- It's not all about Sasuke in this life you know; he went willingly with Orochimaru, he went willingly after the Akatsuki he went willingly against his brother so he was definitely expecting something of the sort happening to him! –'Aki-kun' Kakashi started but she ignored him- my brother and Itami did **not** however go **asking for it**! So stop mopping over Sasuke choosing to play with that other kid in the playground and start worrying about those children who got goddamn kidnapped at the goddamn playground!'

She started sobbing and sobbing until she finally started crying; she dropped to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands the best way she did in order to hide the tears that flowed through them.  
Kuro couldn't stand seeing her like that; that was the first time she had cried for something and he knew that these tears were filled with agony and pain, yet he could do nothing to stop them. He knelt down next to her, feeling useless, and took her in his arms; without a second thought, she buried her face in his chest, making his shirt wet from the tears. 'Shush…I promise to do all I can to take them back, you know I will…'

'Aki…san…' Naruto muttered shocked; that was the first time he ever saw anyone from the "Kuro team" actually being vulnerable in front of other people-especially crying.  
He felt bad for her. He felt bad because of her too because he knew what she had said was completely true; they should worry much more about the two and not that much about Sasuke…but just like Itami and Kai were important to her the same way Sasuke was important to him, too. Yet, he knew she was right and he was not about doing her wrong now that she was so worried. He knelt next to her, too and hugged her around the shoulders.

Everyone was watching awkward or ashamed –in Sakura's case- while Hinata was about to cry from sympathy towards the girl as all these developed; they could not say they knew what she was going through but they bet they didn't want to find out, too. They were either looking away or looking sympathetic; Kakashi knew what that felt like though, being maybe the sole person who has lost so many people, so the look he gave her was one of complete understanding.

Then Kuro proceeded to explain on how they got caught…

Only then did Kiba wake up. 'Naruto whom are you…hey! What is this? Hentai week? Get off of her both of you!' he shouted and tried to separate them; being caught completely off guard they both fell back.

'Kiba-ku~n!' Aki cried out; she tackled him in her attempt to hug him and they fell down together.

'Wow, hey! What's wrong? And where's Kai and Itami; they were right next-!'

At the mention of her brother's name she gave a horrible sob and a cry and buried her head deeper; Kuro looked at her narrowed eyed. She's just doing this now to hug Kiba… the sensei thought knowing his student had a crush on the young boy –even if she never told him- and apparently the same thought crossed Kakashi and Yamato's minds, too as they exchanged looks between one another –Kakashi was smiling amused though-.

'Oh my…I was knocked out and…now we are back where we first were. Are the two of them…alright?' he sounded concerned as he patted her back; either he had too much practise at consoling Hinata or he knew how to act because of his sister they didn't know; all they knew was that he was very good at it.

Aki sobbed and wiped her eyes clean; she sniffed once or twice but eventually stopped crying and looked at him. 'They are fine in their health but…the Akatsuki took them again. Kisame did…'

'What? How? Ugh-I don't believe this! If only had I not been knocked out I could have-…' but Kuro gave him a look that spoke "don't" and when he saw Aki blush and look away he stopped short. 'Wait, no…you, you don't mean they got to get kidnapped because of me?'

Aki didn't speak but Kuro nodded; 'Oh hell no! Ugh-I'm, I'm so sorry Aki I don't know what to say; if only I were stronger then-!'

'It isn't your fault…it's no one's fault…not when the Akatsuki is involved…' she said almost calmly and let go off him, wiping her tears completely now yet still on her knees; Kiba gave her a severe look (everyone was watching now interested).

'I promise' he said in the same severe tone as he placed both hands on her shoulders firmly 'I promise I will take your brother and Itami back; at least I will help you in every way I can. And not just me, all of us; right team Kurenai?'

The two were caught by surprise; they blinked a couple of times but then they nodded as they finally registered. 'H-hai, Aki-kun; I will d-do whatever I can, too…'

'I would have appreciated if you asked me first Kiba, but I guess I can understand the problem you are facing; I shall help, too.'

'No need to be so constipated about it, Shino!'

'Kiba-kun!' Hinata said in her –usual for this sort of occasion- tone and Kiba laughed.

'OK; then consider yourself plus three Kuro-sensei because we will be helping you get them back!'

'OK children, enough excitement for one day; we shall be heading back now what say you?' Yamato said, always being the sensible one, urging them to leave. But no one did anything.

'Yep; it's about time we headed back to Konoha! We have a report to give to Tsunande and I am pretty sure she will be a little too eager to hear all of this!' Kakashi agreed with him in his cheery voice; immediately all children stood up dusting themselves and started leaving…Yamato's chin hang.

'Wh-wait what? Why do you all listen to Kakashi and not me? I suggested it first!'

The young ones snickered between themselves –only Hinata felt a little uncomfortable but didn't say anything as Kiba made Akamaru shove her back with his snout- and started chatting between them.

'I guess it's a matter of seniority Yamato-san.' Kakashi said shrugging trying to comfort him; Kuro patted his back, too.

'Yes of course; well, Aki never listens to me anyway so I guess they'd never listen to you, too; Itami and Kai might have…but they're taken by the Akatsuki.' he said in the end and gloom developed him like a dark black aura; Kakashi and Yamato both looked at each other worried.

* * *

His head was hanging while he was muttering something about him being useless and helplessly unprepared or everything being his fault; sweatdropped, they patted his back now trying to make him relax.

'Kuro-sensei, it isn't your fault; you couldn't have possibly predicted something like that happening and your students have that good solidarity that they couldn't help but support one another. If that's the reason they are missing then at least you should be happy about their amazing bond.' Yamato consoled him…but that made Kakashi's head hang in gloom.

'K-Kakashi?' both Yamato and Kuro asked wondered at his sudden desperate moment.

'Of course; it isn't your fault they are gone because they are taken-it's beside their will. But Sasuke is the one who took them and Sasuke leaving was my fault; I was not a good enough teacher and could not teach him the meaning of letting go or caring for other people more than revenge. Because of me he left and now took your students, too; this is all **my** fault!'

'N-no! No, it isn't; don't be like that.' Kuro said, getting over his sadness and rushing to calm Kakashi who looked close to tears now.

This was the first time Kakashi was seen like this by anyone so they were quite shocked…that was very out of character for him; what triggered this behaviour? It looked like all the pent up feelings finally found their way to the surface.

'Yeah, look at Naruto! Or Sakura!' Yamato chimed in but he went worse.

'…who are always deep down broken-hearted over Sasuke leaving; and before them it was Rin; and before her my mother; and before her Obito; and before him my father! Everyone in my life dies or leaves…!'

'Kakashi, those were not your fault by a long shot! I know what happened with Rin and there was nothing you could do-she was on a mission all alone! As the rest, well-you were too young to help your father or not there for your mother or unable to help Obito and-…no! I didn't mean you are useless, don't get worse!' Kuro said, obviously his attempt at making him feel better failing miserably. 'I meant you couldn't help it, not that you didn't help thus they died; please cheer up!'

'Still; I feel so responsible…and Sasuke…'

'Look; seriously now, Sasuke was bound to do something like that one day. Ever since he was eight he'd been feeding off of revenge so it would be a miracle if half a year was able to turn him so quickly. You should be happy he at least got to bond with Naruto and Sakura the way he did…besides I am also mad at myself for not being able to predict how things would play out. If only I knew why Itami is so useful to Sasuke and Akatsuki…' Kuro said, a sense of maturity and seriousness in his voice that Yamato had never heard him use before; Kakashi looked at him understanding.

'You are both good friends; and I understand what this is-we all have our problems and we all feel bad about it. Thank you…'

* * *

'You **have** to be joking! Capture the eight-tails and the nine-tails? What do you think you are saying? Naruto is the nine-tails and he is our friend-!'

'Itami please stop…' Sasuke silenced her righteous protesting; she froze.

'But he's your friend! And he's my friend, too!'

'I am his friend no more; and I advise you to stop referring to him as such, too because he is to be caught by Akatsuki. I thought you said you'd help me no matter what Itami…'

'You did?' they asked all simultaneously; Suigetsu was more or less chuckling while Kai seemed shocked...and Karin furious. Juugo was merely surprised but the ever-watchful Tobi was suspicious; why would she make such a promise to him even if it meant her losing everything? After all Sasuke had no family and had severed all ties with his friends and sensei while she had a big happy family and friends good enough to stay with an evil organization for her sake.

She blushed violently; 'so what if I did? Don't look at me like that…look, I did mean it but don't you think you should be the one putting limits to yourself about what you should or you shouldn't do?'

'Yeah you insensitive bastard; Naruto and Sakura still angst over you all the fucking time so you might as well not help kill them-you once considered them friends as well so for the sake of that friendship you should back down and spit in these people's faces!' Kai snapped fervently, too; if there was one thing he could not tolerate then that was hypocrisy…and ungratefulness! Well, they were two things but whatever; point was Sasuke was currently being both.

'That is your opinion Kai…'

'Well, Itami's, too; and if you really think like that or do it in the end then you should know you definitely do **not** deserve her as a wife, girlfriend, friend or even acquaintance!' he spat and sat back in his chair with arms folded and face turned towards Itami; she was biting her lip nervously and looking between the two.

'I am not the one to avoid conflict but please, don't fight all the time you two…' she said but then concentrated on staring Sasuke down. 'Sasuke, you shouldn't accept this or at least don't go after Naruto…besides, we're a team right? Suigetsu, what's your opinion?'

He shrugged. 'I don't mind as long as I get to chop things up.'

'Sui-kun!'

'What? Look, I know I usually support you and I want to really but in the certain case I really don't care…'

She rolled her eyes; 'I guess you are right; Karin, Juugo what do you think?'

'I agree with Itami…but you are the leader Sasuke; you decide.' Juugo said; everyone looked at him annoyed. _Great, he is being neutral again…_ Itami thought.

'I think you shouldn't go after this Sasuke.'

Now it was her turn to be looked at by utter surprised faces; even Sasuke turned to her. 'What? Just because I fight with Itami it doesn't mean I don't agree with her when I think she's right.' They all kept staring at her. 'What? I just proved it, didn't I?'

Suigetsu and Kai looked at one another; 'Is she finally accepting Itami will be here for good?' Suigetsu asked.

'Or is she trying to oppose Sasuke just because she's mad?' Kai asked in return.

'Or both?' they asked simultaneously; Karin gave them her "narrowed-eyes" glare.

'I'm standing right here you know; and is it just my idea or are you two going on better than you should?'

'Than we should?' they asked simultaneously again perplexed; Karin felt a vein popping.

'Stop talking in synch and yes; in case you haven't noticed Kai, you are a prisoner here-**our **prisoner.'

Itami was chuckling; it was a very nice distraction how these two were acting. If only they had all met under different circumstances…because if she knew Kai well and from what he could understand from Suigetsu so far they both were the sort of person who would keep on fighting even if they liked the guy or girl they were fighting with-the perfect soldiers.

'Tch! I'm not your prisoner; I am Akatsuki's prisoner and you are but a servant of it, too so don't get conceited over nothing, princess.' he said, superior looking and sat back comfortably on his chair.

'How dare you-!'

'And besides; you are a healer, aren't you?'

'How do you know?'

'I am a pretty good guesser on those things…so as I was saying, healers are the ninjas' servants on the first place. Right albino?'

_'What did you say? Die you bastard!' she said, now about to kill him and attacked; he stopped her from clawing his eyes out effortlessly_.

'Right you are, half a twin set.'

_'Ah! You, too traitor!' she continued and redirected her attack on Suigetsu…but he turned into water and easily dodged; pissed, she kicked Juugo on the calf._

_'Ugh…!_'

'Half a twin set? Cool nickname!'

'He; thanks!'

'Wh-wh-wh-what's up with the two of you, acting like long lost friends?'

'Jealous, are we?' they asked together again; Itami couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Ha-ha-ha! You are something else Kai; you do all in your power not to miss your sister so you must speak in synch with someone and piss off someone else because of it! Ha-ha-ha!'

'Oh…I feel so exposed now.' he faked a broken-heart and smirked to her.

'Well, I am glad you are having fun…' Sasuke's voice grew serious too suddenly 'the mission is decided: we will be hunting the eight-tails; we'll start tomorrow.' his voice took a more relaxed trait again. 'Now let's all go to sleep.'

Everyone stood up altogether; they each started heading to their own directions but stopped short when they saw Itami hesitating both going to her tent and following Sasuke to his. They looked at the pair of them interested –Kai was more impatient than amused though-.

'Aren't you coming Itami?' Sasuke asked, looking at her but with the edge of his eyes yet his hand was offered to her; she blushed.

'Um-what-I mean, will we be sleeping together from now on?' she was barely heard but was nonetheless; everyone's ears extended, waiting for Sasuke's answer.

'But of course; that was already decided. Haven't we slept together once a couple of nights together prior to this?'

Kai's eyes immediately darted to her, almost shocked by the new piece of information. 'Say **what**?'

Knowing this would happen –thus blushing even more- she answered before Sasuke had the time to make a sarcastic comment about it and immediately excused herself. 'I can assure you, it was just like that night three years ago-nothing happened and-!'

'You have nothing to explain to him: you are my wife thus you are acting accordingly; now stop making excuses and come.'

Oh god; what was wrong with Sasuke all of the sudden? Kissing her, demanding she sleeps with him, calling her his wife all the time…by all means, she didn't mind at all –she actually liked it- (proof she would be getting married after all ad her mother could swear she will stay a permanent spinster due to her behaviour) but it was strange…yet strangely nice. But suddenly she turned ten times redder than before.  
Oh god…he wasn't thinking of "finishing" what he'd started earlier when he kissed her, did he? Oh god! She wasn't prepared for this! She hadn't taken a bath in two days, her hair was horrible and her clothes-…um, right; this was Sasuke they were talking about. He'd probably only hug her or kiss her again and she was just reading too much into this. Yes, that was definitely it.

'But you are not married **yet**; and I'll make sure you never are! So don't try to seduce her and get her pregnant' Karin almost lost her breath while Suigetsu laughed and Juugo only smiled; Sasuke merely ignored him and took Itami by the hand –since she was hesitant to take it by herself- 'because then she will have no other choice but to marry you in order not to shame herself and her family; this girl will produce not a single Uchiha heir and if you dare do something to her I will personally make sure you die and fry in hell for it!'

The two young now hand-locked ninjas kept on going to Sasuke's "room" -or else tent- with everyone on their tracks till they actually reached the tent; Kai had kept ranting, pointing and sometimes shoving Sasuke with his finger. 'So if you dare do anything to her beside her will you shall-'

Sasuke closed the fabric-made door behind him while performing a seal that prevented anyone from going in '-suffer! Guh! You perverted jerk! She better still be a virgin when she gets out tomorrow morning.' he snapped and strode off; like waiting for him to do so, they all walked away, too.

'This is going to be a long night…' Tobi muttered to himself shaking his head…

* * *

**A/N**: I have a question: does anyone want me to make an erotic scene for this? Not anything too descrptive because I don't think I can but the way I have thought about this Sasuke is bound to sex her up at some point so I really want your opinion...Will it be too much for this fic?


	16. Before the mission!

**A/N**:Have a very happy new year everyone! And as a new year's gift...here is an update! Woohoo! Ahem, sugar rush, sorry. Anyway, I have been up all night (I came home at 6:00 am because I was out, you know how new year's eve is) and I hadn't had much sleep, only some hours so excuse the mistakes and everything because I'm seeing double becaus eof the contacts. Hope you enjoy. Tell me if it's boring you. By the way, killerbee and his brother are awesome so I can't wait for the next chapter where they're actually in it! xD And this is a long chapter, no? ^^

* * *

.

'You perverted jerk! She better still be a virgin when she gets out tomorrow morning.' Kai snapped and strode off; like waiting for him to do so, they all walked away, too.

'This is going to be a long night…' Tobi muttered to himself shaking his head…

* * *

.

.

'I know mum, please **stop**!'

'Wh-your **brother** is being _held hostage_ sweetie! And so is your best. Friend. Will _you _stop? Both you and your brother will you please stop endangering yourselves like this? My heart can't take anymore…' she said as she fell back in the chair of her kitchen's table and clutched the clothes over her heart; she started hyperventilating.

Aki rolled her eyes. 'Mother please, this is serious; stop trying to fake having a heart attack-it stopped being convincing three years ago.'

She stopped her crisis situation in an instant and sat up on the chair; 'How dare you talk to your mother like that young woman? Convincing or not, I'm still your mother so don't talk like that to me!'

'Honey, she had a point, stop trying to make this another simple everyday problem…' her father said softly to his wife but slowly his tone changed and became stricter and stern '…because it sure as hell isn't! What in earth happened Aki-why won't you tell us? We know that no matter what this is not your fault and your sensei assured us the circumstances were somehow out of his control so if a man like Kuro said so then I would never-!'

'Dad, just don't go there! I don't know if it's my fault or not but I sure know I couldn't help preventing it and I'm supposed to be a Jounin!'

'So is your brother honey but he did get captured so he is as much to blame in that light…but we blame neither you nor him. Not even Itami whose sake for you went all the way out there. We know that the only thing to blame in this situation is you two being ninja so don't try to take this all on your shoulders. Talk to us about it sweetie, it would help you-we were ninja, too.' he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders while slowly rubbing them.

'Daddy…' she whined and immediately buried her face in his chest; she started sobbing but had promised herself not one more tear would it escape her eyes until she saw her brother again…so she only sobbed trying to control her emotions.

'But of course, you'll be like that with your dad…' her mother muttered a little annoyed. 'But I would also feel much, much better if you and your brother promised me that after he comes back –because, unless he wants me to kill him, he will do everything in his power to return- you both stopped working as ninja; what do you think darling?'

She immediately looked up, let go of her dad and her eyes grew wide. 'But mum! We are great at it -not just good- and they need us, especially now that the Hokage is who she is! I mean, Tsunande may be a beauty and quite a skilful healer but a good healer should be the support of the leader not the leader themselves. So she needs all the force she can get and I will not let my village down!'

'Aki!'

'Darling, maybe we shouldn't be saying things like that; after all she is right: this is what these two are good at. If we take it away from them then maybe they'll resent us in the long run-not to mention we won't be able to keep taking care of them for ever.'

'You're encouraging this!' she asked shocked; her father looked completely taken aback. 'Humph! No wonder your daughter has become so disrespectful of her mother-'

Like everything went in slow motion or someone talking somewhere far away, and not right in front of her, Aki could only hear the voices of her parents as a distant whisper, as something out of a bad dream.

'_Come now honey I don't believe she is that disrespectful-_'

'_I don't believe you __**don't**__ want her to stop being a ninja, constantly in danger and with the fear we may never see her again, no matter if she is a genius or not! You saw what happened with her brother_-…'

'_Please, you know I'm just as worried as you are about Kai but I simply can't see the reason you'd want them to stop pursuing a life style that suits them-.'_

'_Oh but of course, you're all about freedom of doing what the other wants but look where that led our children-…Where has she gone_?' she asked in the end panicky realizing that their daughter was gone. '_Aki? Aki come back here now-I know you can hear me no matter where you are lady…_!'

She was running and running away, trying to block out every voice or sound she heard; having super hearing could be quite troublesome when you are seeking some solace, she found out the hard way many years ago, so she could only close her eyes and focus on her own inner voice that kept chanting: "you need to be alone, you need to be alone".

She was walking through the parks and houses of the village, noticing for maybe the first time that the inhabitants of Konoha village slept quite early with but a few exceptions and generally that it was a quiet neighbourhood she had. She smiled. Thank god for that, she could focus better on being just her by herself and by her thoughts, alone. She was rubbing her eyes every time she felt tired or wanted a wakeup call when she would get too lost on her thoughts about her brother and her best friend.

Two of the most beloved people in her life gone, taken by the same individuals: the Akatsuki, and to be more specific, Uchiha Sasuke the bastard who after he killed his brother had the nerve to kidnap hers! And to think Naruto and Sakura were going to such lengths just to retrieve him, it was nauseating…!

Speaking of Naruto, was that his voice she just heard? She headed to the direction she noticed it from and as she got closer she could see that it was indeed Naruto, but he was not speaking...but crying! She went even closer and saw that Iruka was leaving him on a bench while he was crying to himself but in a way he wouldn't be percepted by anyone else… but too bad for him she had superhuman hearing.

She'd heard the news about Jiraiya's death so she couldn't blame Naruto for being like that, not at all; actually, she felt she could empathize with his problem as well as she was currently suffering through a loss, too –even if it wasn't as permanent as his- and she related to him a great deal. She decided to go speak to him maybe for the first time in her life all by herself.

'Hey Naruto…'

* * *

He nearly jumped out of his skin...but realized who it was fast and hastily wiped away any tears that might have still been there. 'Oh, hey Aki…'

'Don't bother wiping them; I've heard you crying as soon as Iruka left…anyway.' she said that without actually caring if she makes him feel uncomfortable -that she did- and sat next to him on that bench, while he glared at her. 'I heard Jiraiya's dead; I'm very sorry.'

He darkened again –after glaring at her insensitivity once more- and looked away. 'Thank you…but I doubt you really mean it…'

'Are you **mad**? My best friend and _twin brother_ have been kidnapped-of course I mean it!' she said a little too fast and loud but then, the more she spoke the more sluggish and sadder her voice became. 'Well, you are worse than I am since they are still alive but that doesn't mean I can't relate to that feeling of being somehow…incomplete without that someone next to you whom you felt really close to: a father figure, a brother, a best friend; each their own...'

'True enough. But…you're right: I feel so empty inside…and I really wanted to show Jiraiya I had more in me than that completely goofy attitude I was showing him! I wanted him to be proud of me, I wanted him to be so proud that he wouldn't be uncomfortable presenting me to those women he met…but then Iruka told me he was all of that but I never got to see it because-…' tears came to his eyes again '-…I know I'm selfish but I wanted to see that from him, too and I had no idea we had such little time or else-or else I would have tried harder to **make** him be proud in front of me, too!' he started crying and covered his face; he started sobbing. 'I-I know I'm very selfish but I want him back, I want Jiraiya back here, he was the only person to ever treat me like real family; I don't want to lose him…'

Aki was watching him, close to crying herself but she couldn't believe it; normally she would call this a "Naruto feeling abandoned" fit and shrug it off with a pat on his back without being personally so emotionally involved…but now she was trying her hardest not to burst into tears or hug him and cry along; she felt her skin crawl at her "weakness" but then she realized…Kai was not there with her to make a joke and make her (and Naruto) feel better about themselves; Itami wasn't there to say something heart-warming and profound, as that attentive nature of hers commanded, to make them feel it's alright to cry. It was only her; her and Naruto who was crying like a baby. She was hesitant to do any actual gestures to calm him but she couldn't help but wanting –and maybe needing- to feel comforted herself. So with the last "defence" of her ego falling from that thought she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder while she began to cry herself.

'You are not selfish Naruto, you are only human. Besides, if you're selfish then I'm selfish, too! Because I want Kai and Itami back here, too; I want them here to make me feel better, to make me feel confident! I was never alone, I was always with my brother and when our team was formed with brother and Itami and-…she is the sensitive one, she is the one who is so expressive with her feelings, I'm not-I feel so stupid! I want to crawl up in a hole and die…'

Naruto laughed; 'Ha-ha; get a load of this: I'm the most hyper person I know-and you are not far behind yourself but now look at the both of us, acting all depressed and sappy and crying like a couple of girlfriends!'

Aki laughed, too; she squeezed him tighter. 'I know right? We are so stupid.'

He squeezed back. 'Yes we are.'

Laughter mixed with tears and jokes with tragedy; they stayed there hugging each other –like squeezing the air out one another- for a long time, how much exactly they couldn't tell. They only knew they felt a tiny little bit better about themselves and that no matter how "gay" others might call it, sharing your feelings with someone always helped.

But then Aki's ears caught something…

'_Oh my God, is that Naruto with that girl over there?'_

'_Are they making out?'_

She felt her eye twitch.

'_Wow, he wasted no time; with Jiraiya dying like that he can play the sympathy card with any girl!'_

'We are not making out so stop gossiping or spreading rumours you idiots!' she shouted at the top of her lungs, still hugging the boy; the two people, whom she didn't even spear a look for, started surprised and then stumbled in their effort to leave hastily.

'What are you talking about Aki?' Naruto asked wondered, as he looked at her, breaking the embrace.

'Just a bunch of losers who have nothing better to do than make up stories saw us and thought we were making out-' Naruto went very red '-and I heard them so I had to stop them for spreading such lies. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't give a damn if we actually **were** kissing-' Naruto went even redder '-but we weren't so it's just rumours…and I hate rumours.'

'No, it's ok, I understand.' he mumbled looking away a little awkward.

'Good; and I don't wanna know why the hell you're blushing as what I said was not all that shocking so it must be something you're thinking so I _really_ don't wanna know-I've learnt from Itami to never ask that when the other party is blushing that sort of colour.'

Naruto laughed; 'yes, I remember Itami is quite inclined to stuff like that; once, -oh she's very nice, isn't she- she even let me sneak into the girls baths and watch some of the girls as the were-…err' but then he noticed Aki's very wide eyes and that look of absolute anger 'ha-ha, I just remembered she also told me to never tell anyone…' Aki now looked –for an odd reason- bigger and taller than one second ago; wow, what a strange effect fury can have on a girl. '…and I swear you were not amongst them, she made sure you weren't!'

Suddenly the heavy atmosphere from a second ago vanished; he looked up and saw Aki smiling mischievously. 'Why don't you say so already? Well, if that is _really_ the case' she said a little reserved and strict 'then I understand; you are a guy! Guys are pigs when those matters are concerned, so don't feel bad!' she finished in that cheery tone of hers and patted his back. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home; I bet my parents will want to talk to me and I shouldn't run away this time…' she said and winked at him.

'He-he; yeah, probably you shouldn't…Goodnight Aki.'

'Goodnight foxy-boy…'

'Ha-ha; good to know you're feeling better! Just don't tell Sakura-chan what I told you!' he shouted the last as she had already started walking away.

'Promise; glad to see you're feeling better, too!'

While she was heading home, walking there alone in complete silence, she had time to think to herself: she really appreciated the moral support she got from Naruto –after all he reminded her they were still alive and they could return, on the opposite of his sensei (in other words, there's always someone who's in a worse situation than you) - and she felt that now she was really ready to face her family.

In truth, she always was ready to face her parents, just not the lack of her brother in that house; after all the very few times she'd spent away from her brother it was due to other kind of matters than missions-always something personal. This was the first time her brother was away and in danger without her being by his side. It felt weird…

_Where are you now, butt-head..?_

* * *

_Where are you now, fox-face…?_

Kai sighed; it was already morning yet he hadn't slept a second of that night: he kept thinking about his sister and how this was the first time they were apart from one another because they were in serious trouble as well as the fact he was a prisoner and that he couldn't do anything to save Itami from that despicable man Sasuke. Honestly what a despicable man; how could he really do something like this to her? If Sasuke liked her –and he was definite he did- then he shouldn't force her into marrying him but just tell her and wait to see how she'd react to it…like him with Hinata! Um, he hadn't really told Hinata anything but he knew if he ever did he wouldn't force her into anything! Thinking about it again, he regretted not telling her because now he may never see her again and die before he gets to confess his undying love to her! Oh no! What had he done?

But as he contemplated on these very important matters he just then realized…Itami and Sasuke still hadn't waken up and it was almost 8:30 in the morning! He shot right up, with that thought literally drilling on his sense, and found his way to Sasuke's tent…that was still like a door. _Oh he did not_…

'Hey! Get up, get up come on! It is half past eight you'll be late with your "mission" Sas**uke**! Just get the hell up already you bastard-!'

'Oh man, that is not the kind of wakeup call I need…Kai, stop shouting already!' it was Suigetsu who said that, slurry and still half-asleep, as he dragged his feet out of his own tent; his eyes had dark circles under them and his mood seemed rather bad and his hair were a mess while he didn't wear his shirt, too.

'Oh hey; sorry, you weren't the one I wanted to wake' he said apologetically but then his face twisted in an expression of anger as he looked back at the tent 'it is **them**! Wake up already dammit! I know Itami tends to sleep a lot but _you_ don't, you creep, so get away from her **now**! And you better have **not** done anything to her…-oh finally!' he exclaimed relieved as a very sleepy-looking Itami emerged and he grabbed her by the shoulders 'I was so worried-are you alright? He didn't do anything to you did he? Oh please tell me you slept-'

She punched him.

'Ouch! Itami!'

Suigetsu was trying not to laugh too loudly –not out of courtesy but because he knew he'd be next if he did- while watching them. 'That is for waking me up so bloody-early, you twit! And he didn't do anything to me, relax; we only slept.'

'Wh-…humph! He'd better not!'

'Or what?'

Sasuke's deep voice attracted everyone's attention as he walked out, shirtless himself; he was looking how he usually did…so no one could pint-point either he was sleepy or not as he always had that weird look on his face –apart from very extreme situations-.

Karin and Juugo walked out of their own tents, too hearing the commotion. 'Why is everyone so loud so early? I can't even sleep anymore…' Karin said with a yawn.

'Indeed; we have gotten used to waking up later because Sasuke would let Itami sleep until 10 o'clock…' Juugo said, scratching his bare belly and then stretching.

But Kai seemed to get alarmed from the new information. 'Oh he did, did he?'

'Yeah and it was a pretty sweet deal for all of us.' Suigetsu complained apparently aggravated.

'Well Itami **always** overslept so you shouldn't let her…but I guess you'd know that if instead of abandoning your village for an empty goal you stayed there with the girl you liked and tried to start a real relationship with which might lead to a marriage but what would _you_ know about that?'

'Are you finished? Geez, Aki should have stayed behind with her instead of you, you're such a chatterbox…' Karin said annoyed; she had no idea a guy could be this much into talking. 'And what is it with all of you today-is this some sort of shirtless competition? Go put on blouse …'

Suigetsu and Kai –beside himself- smirked. 'Do we provoke you Karin?'

'And do you really want Sasuke to put on his shirt, too?' Suigetsu remarked as he quirked an eyebrow; she changed ten colours and started chasing them around to hit them…but before she can answer Itami spoke in her stead.

'Why I'm used to seeing Kai like that –you have no idea the strong resentment he has for shirts when he's home- and I never really minded with watching men when shirtless; I don't see the problem here.'

'Oh that's so prude of your wife-to-be Sasuke.' Suigetsu materialized himself only to say that even if it caused him to get hit repeatedly by the red-haired demon of the group.

'And I don't see the problem, too; I was always quite proud of my physique so I need no reason to hide it…I believe Itami calls it fan-service.' Kai said, stopping himself just to say that even if he too knew that that would get him beat as well-plus he had to help Suigetsu a little, too.

'You perverted Konoha ninjas! Just shut up-and you, too!' Karin fumed as she kept on hitting the two men who were still shirtless. Somehow Juugo was always left off the hook.

'Karin, stop hitting them; if you go on like this I believe you will give Suigetsu permanent damage and he won't be able to materialize properly.' Juugo joked; all but the three laughed.

'Karin stop;' she did it only because it was Sasuke who said it 'and what may your problem be Kai? I did none of those yet I'm still as close to Itami as I wanted so are you by any chance jealous? For all I know you might be in love with her, too…?'

* * *

Silence fell; everyone looked at Kai and Itami who were now standing next to one another –as Itami had rushed to help him with Karin- and they looked at one another, as if they were shocked. And then…

**. . .**

'Puwa ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!' they stopped and looked at each other again. 'Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ah ha-ha, ah ha…'

'That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.' she said, wiping the tears away.

'From scale one to ten that was a **twelve** on the impossible measure!' he said shaking his head amused by the mere thought. 'OK, first of all I've been friends with Itami since I was five-I thing I have outgrown my crush by now and secondly I have a thing for another girl.'

'Oh yes; much more endowed' Itami put her hands at the height of her chest and made a motion over her boobs 'than I am for one thing!'

'Who in earth is that? I don't remember anyone from the village-'

'Hinata-san!' he exclaimed annoyed and indignant 'It's Hinata-san and you are so crass Itami that is not why I like her! She is so nice and cute-that's why I like her.'

'Hinata...? That timid black-haired girl? She has grown up so…much huh? Well, I believe she might even be fitting for you-she will definitely help you cool down. Humph! And since jealousy is not your motive you should stop being-'

'She is my best friend-she's like a sister to me! How can I not care you moron?'

'In that case you should be happy she has found someone who cares about her as much as I do and stop complaining-...why are you two laughing?'

* * *

'_You know Itami…concerning that shirtless competition we talked about earlier…who do you think would win_?' Suigetsu asked the girl suggestively but in a very hushed voiced not because he was afraid but because he wanted an answer sometime today.

She smiled, hand on chin. '_Given I have really gotten used to Kai –if I hadn't he'd definitely be the winner- I'll have to say…Juugo. Ha-ha, no, I think it's you. Yeah, definitely you. But go ask Karin, too; you'll know if she's unbiased if she doesn't say Sasuke_.'

They laughed.

'-…Why are you two laughing?'

Both sobered up immediately; 'Ahem, nothing important; now don't we have a mission to complete or something? Let's get you all manly men in shirts and then leave for the hunt of the tailed-beasts' hosts; if I recall correctly we go after the eight-tails, right?' Sasuke nodded yet still looking weary. 'Then let's go! Oh, by the way I meant it: _we_'ll dress you-right Karin?' she continued and winked at the redhead…who blushed furiously.

'WH-what are you talking about! I may be a pervert but not that much of a pervert-at the open at least…and we never said we'd-'

'Oh come on, you know what I meant; oh I know-you'll tell me who you think looks best without a shirt and you'll get him to dress **him** and one more of your choice, because I'm feeling generous.'

Karin's eyes shot wide open in absolute delight yet surprise; the boys didn't mind but Sasuke was definitely **not** pleased with what Itami was saying-or suggesting. 'A-anyone?'

'Well, naturally Sasuke is out of the question!'

'Oh…' she said disappointed; Itami and Suigetsu laughed to one another. 'In that case I have to say…Kai. Uh-huh, Kai; definitely.'

'Oh damn!' Suigetsu exclaimed (while Kai "Ooooh"-ed her and started showing off his muscles with a giggling Itami and Juugo).

But then Itami realized. 'Oh-ho! And we have a tie ladies and gentlemen between Suigetsu and Kai…! But considering all things then I have to say Kai wins after all.'

'E-he-he…'

'Oh no!'

'Wait, I'm not even in the finalists?' Sasuke snapped a little annoyed.

'You have immunity considering I'm your girlfriend and Karin likes you…'

'You're my fiancé and fine, whatever; let's just go catch that guy. Itami you are coming along but you won't fight in close quarters-you'll only be using your field techniques should they prove necessary…if you have learnt to perform them without Kuro-sensei being there that is.'

She elbowed him on the gut vengefully; Kai shook his head amused. 'Shut up you prat; I'm a Jounin now how do you think I managed that?'

Just as all were about to go their business everyone froze and looked at her (with the exception of Kai who stopped because he thought it was weird everyone else did).

'You're Jounin?' Karin asked incredulous.

'Yes; why? So is Kai.'

Now the surprised looks turned to Kai. 'You're both Jounin? Your sister, too Kai?' Suigetsu asked, too.

The two Konoha ninjas –with the head-protectors still on- rolled their eyes dramatically as they recommenced walking away again…but suddenly Itami stopped.

'Kai! Did you forget? You and either Juugo or Suigetsu go with Karin.' She said as she slapped him at the back of his head.

'Oh yeah, that's right!' he stopped and went to the red-head. 'Well now, treat me kindly, ne?'

'Guh-just move you prick! And Juugo, you move, too because there is no way I'm dressing up that water-bended freak.'

'Ooh, then I'm going with Ita-chan; great! Seems like you have some competition boss, and I'm not talking about Kai.'

* * *

The moment Suigetsu said that to the young couple (who was leading the way to the shark-teethed teen) they both turned to him; Sasuke looked something between angry or annoyed –Suigetsu couldn't tell- while Itami just raised an eyebrow. 'Do you want me to take what you've just said seriously?' he asked slowly…

But Suigetsu noticed that Sasuke's hand was going to his sword; he felt sweat running down his face. 'Geez you're overreacting again; it was a joke man, have a sense of humour!'

He immediately stopped oozing his threatening aura, and stopped going for his sword while Itami laughed; oh, men, always so easily angered. Rather amusing **now** that the only things she had to amuse herself with were some fights here and there as well as the thought that Sakura had no idea _why_ she was captured and she was just dying to see her face when she'd tell her. OK, now she knew she was being mean…

'So! Why won't you wear something different today boys? I mean, you always wear the same old clothes and they are not fun anymore; why don't you try something else?'

'…In case you haven't noticed we are missing ninja and there's hardly any time for us left to go shopping for a new outfit-not to mention we might run into someone we know…' Suigetsu said annoyed; he really liked this outfit! How could she be so mean? Purple looked well on him anyway.

'Actually boys I have made arrangements for everyone; both me and Karin! We got you new clothes and –of course- you'll have to be wearing the Akatsuki cloaks as well…but don't you just hate the fact we all have to wear the same thing? I think anything that's unisex is completely unflattering for both men and women-we look like huge blobs of red and black.'

As she finished, she pulled out first the clothes she and Karin had bought and then the cloaks Madara had left there for them to wear; both boys looked at her apathetically. She had chosen a brand new set of clothes for both: a blue sleeveless jacket with a black top underneath with matching blue trousers to calf-length for Suigetsu and an all-black outfit for Sasuke. They pouted.

'What are those?'

'These are your new clothes!'

'Blue?'

'Black?'

'Well…yes! I figured since Sui-kun always turns into water it'd be perfect and I chose the clothes according to the shade of the water thus it'd be easier for him to hide in it! And I bought for Sasuke all black because it is a very good camouflage colour in general!'

Suigetsu and Sasuke looked at each other.

'…No way!' they said in unison.

'I love these clothes!' Suigetsu countered.

'And this outfit is actually very comfortable; I had specially chosen it because it was very easy-going. And I would never wear something so tight-fitting; was this really your choice or Karin's?'

'…' she blushed but smiled guiltily. 'Both?'

'Ha-ha-ha! We have two girls and they are both perverts…! Wow, wow, wait a second; is this what you meant buy dressing us? You meant giving us new clothes?'

'Well of course; you didn't expect me to actually physically dress you, did you?'

'…' Suigetsu and Sasuke looked at one another; that's _**exactly **_what they'd thought.

They both went a little pink –Suigetsu for being caught and disappointed while Sasuke for thinking something like that and being mad at Itami for no reason (as well as jealous of Suigetsu)- and looked away.

'And then they say _I_'m the pervert; anyway. I suggest you do change because, after all, everyone knows what you look like so you're much easier to spot. I'll be changing, too because this colour is too flamboyant and since you don't like the carefully picked out clothes we have for you then at least leave and let me change.'

'Should we _both_ leave or can it be just me?' Suigetsu received a blow to the head by the girl. 'Alright, we are out.' _Damn it, this hurts; why does she always have to be so violent…_-? 'Ha-ha-ha; Kai what the hell happened to you?'

* * *

Kai had fully changed his set of clothes to something very neutral and compared to his red and green clothing from before it felt like someone had come and sucked all colour out of him: his clothes were grey with some black and in combination with his black hair it was oddly-matching.

'What? I think this is rather fitting, don't you? Look how nicely the black of the hair reflects on the clothes; and see this? Awesome, no?' he said turning around and showing his new pack for his swords, kunai and shuriken.

'Really now, you are so easily impressed.' Suigetsu snapped, inwardly thinking he maybe should have chosen to wear the new clothes, too; Kai was right, he was looking cool.

'No; he's easily adaptable.' Sasuke opined; truth be told, he still couldn't quite fathom how he went to such extents only to help his friend even if it meant something like this, betraying his village by wearing the cloak of the Akatsuki, and still have enough energy to laugh and joke with them. He might have even been jealous of that fact…

'Adaptable, easily impressed, who knows? As long as it keeps him ticking then I have no problem.'

Itami came out of the tent; on the contrary of Karin who hadn't bought new clothes for herself –_I look perfect in this outfit, thank you very much_- she had too changed considering she and Kai where the ones easier to be spotted due to the fact people would probably start looking for them soon enough thus give their full description to other villages as well. She was wearing mostly black: Kai recognised the same black very short braw-like top she always wore underneath her longer yet still short blouse and her black shorts and black socks who ran all the way to her thigh. But underneath her black braw-like top she was wearing a grey balloon blouse –in the same grey as Kai's clothes- that had a short sleeve falling over her shoulders.

'Wow, there's a big difference!' Suigetsu said amazed, while inspecting her. 'I thought you didn't have nice legs so you covered them with that long thing-but I was wrong!'

**. . .**

She hit him; 'Ass.'

'Ass? Bu-I just made you a compliment!' he complained.

'_You made it the wrong way' _Kai whispered amused but then realized something '…I don't see much of a difference though; you wear exactly what you were wearing ten minutes ago only you took off the weird green coloured clothes you were wearing and added another weird blouse…'

Everyone turned to him surprised; he looked at then the same way. 'What? You mean to tell me no one noticed?'

'Well, she does sleep with all of her clothes on…' Sasuke excused himself a little ashamed with that statement -a statement Kai was too happy to hear because that meant she hadn't taken her clothes off in front of him apart from that time he treated her-. But how could Sasuke not tell earlier? Certainly he knew -he _saw_ she was wearing something underneath her weird green coloured clothes (the boys would never know that colour was called pantone true green), but he never took the time to see exactly what it was… he considered. What the hell was he thinking about anyway? They had a job to do! 'Ahem' he coughed strictly 'we are leaving. Now. We are going after the eight tails; if things go to worse, then it is _your_ responsibility Kai to keep Itami safe.'

'I'd be doing that even without you having to tell me about it; we always look after one another anyway and I always end up receiving the most damage.'

'Well that's because you're crazy and you have two women in your team and because one is your sister and the other your best friend you feel like it is your duty to protect them, without realizing we actually are equals. Thus I don't need your protection.'

* * *

One could tell Itami was fairly annoyed firstly and mostly by Sasuke –who dared to degrade her as a helper of the squad who hides in the bushed (like she is some sort of coward) - and secondly to Kai who actually agreed with Sasuke this was the best course of action. Damn their overprotectiveness. She could only hope that Suigetsu would oblige her to something –anything- as he'd already done once already and maybe let her join in on the fun as well. The fact he was offering her a wicked smile that held a lot of meaning was of course a positive sign –and maybe a bit of reassurance- that whatever she thought Suigetsu would let her do he'd really do it but Juugo catching wind of it –by thundering both with a strict glare- let her mood plummet again.  
Karin, who seemed to notice every single one of those things, simply smirked; she really was jealous of her, wasn't she? Oh well…

* * *

'You need it or not, you're going to have it now and depend entirely on it; I want to see no moves of sudden heroism from you Itami like the one Kisame told me about when you faced off in the woods. You are not to be harmed in any kind of way. And the fact alone you shall be coming along to this mission shows my trust in Kai's and your abilities for field techniques and him keeping you safe.'

Sasuke was strict. Sasuke was absolute. He would take no objection. As the leader of this squad –taka- he was not to be disputed by his subordinates, no matter the relationship he had with them.

'But it's in my nature to jump in front of-!'

'You're a ninja; it's in your nature to hide. So hide. I am the one who you swore your allegiance to, I am your superior and you will do as I say. Understand?'

Itami bit her lip; that much was true she gave her word and a girl like her doesn't go back on her word… 'Fine. If you're putting it this way…' But no, she wouldn't give up! 'but I have my own conditions: in any case of protecting me, if Kai realizes that it is out of his ability to stop the advance of an enemy then he will not stay behind and sacrifice himself, rather we'll run together. Under no circumstances will his life be in mortal peril or I will stop to defend him.'

'Itami, what are you-?' Kai found this plainly ridiculous; never has a woman sacrificed herself for his sake and they most certainly will not start now…with his best friend, too!

'Don't be stubborn and do as I say!' Sasuke almost commanded his tone authoritative.

'No! Because if I do whatever you're telling me without even bargaining and improving the situation a little to fit my own individual beliefs from **now** then **god knows** what will happen if you'll be already used to getting your way when we are married! No, just no.' she said with finality as she crossed her hands; she had to step up now before she got too carried away in Sasuke's will that she'd forget hers. After all, she is Itami, not Sasuke and her parents taught her a few things about friendship and love-that same love that drove her to him so he should honour or at least respect it!

'She has a point you know…' Karin admitted offhandedly fiddling with her hair; Suigetsu found himself agreeing with the moody red-head for maybe the first time but appeared to be a little detached from the conversation. In any other occasion he would find this interesting but right now this lovers' squabble was keeping him away from the first real target he had in a long time so he couldn't wait for this to end and just go.

'I think she is right but you still shouldn't let her fight.' Juugo opined thoughtful; Kai snorted.

'I will always be there to protect her Sasuke wither you like it or not so if you do let her fight you should know she will be well taken care of.' How dared they imply he couldn't adequately protect her and fight at the same time? He was a Jounin for pity's sake!

**. . .**

'_What_…?' Itami asked suddenly; her voice was nothing of that mixture of determination and fiery temperament rather than a modest –or maybe a little ashamed even- question. Because Sasuke didn't protest…or said anything for that matter: he only stood there looking at her in a very awkwardness-inducing scrutinizing way, as if searching for flaws in what appeared to be a perfect picture-flaws that could not be seen and you just wished they were there because no one can be perfect: not a picture and most certainly not a person…

'Do you realize what you've said?' he merely said. His voice was calm yet held some surprise.

'Err…yes? I said I shouldn't be spoiling you, making you think you can always have your way.'

'No; well, that too but-…you've just said "when" instead of "if" we get married. You are starting to come in terms with it, aren't you?'

Itami blushed in nanoseconds; Sasuke sounded amused but in truth he was more than thrilled; Suigetsu and Karin had –again- the same reaction: staring chindropped while Juugo smiled. He must have been the only one truly happy for the two of them even from the very beginning as his nave side was immensely amused by stories such as these; Kai though was far from satisfied.

'…' loading completed-Kai was now ready to burst. 'You what! Oh no, you aren't! Don't be taken in by his ridiculous plans Itami-all he is it's a mess of a person that you cannot untangle-!'

'We're leaving NOW.' Itami snapped.

Feeling her cheeks burn hotter and hotter with each word that came out of Kai's mouth and every stare that was directed her to her she decided she would no longer put herself in the spotlight. After all, even if she had promised Sasuke to help him that didn't say anywhere she automatically accepted to marry him…but noticing what Sasuke pointed out, could he be right? Can she really be thinking that she not only _needs _to but also **has** to marry him in order to make him happy…? And why or when was it she started caring about making him happy…?

To Sasuke's surprise, each and every one member in his team, as soon as they heard Itami's order, they executed it without a doubt; before he knew it he was the one left behind looking at everyone's back as they started moving to go find killerbee. He smiled. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea as he had originally thought to bring his wife-to-be with him.

.

.

.

Eventually, they all left; yet they all remained completely unaware that prior to their departure, one set of eyes –or in this a case one eye alone- was watching them interact with one another, its owner more than interested in the way Itami was affecting Sasuke in particular…behind his lollipop mask, he thought of how this girl appeared to be so easy to alter or change his mood entirely while at the same time obediently staying by his side -even if she rebelled on how she'd be doing that-, her will of fire decided on helping the young man yet at the same time saving him from himself. In other words, she was either a very powerful ally or a very dangerous foe…

'All women are after all… Heh, poor Sasuke.'

* * *

~Is it my idea or is Madara a little sexist? Either that or the exact opposite! 8D Please review~!


	17. Thoughts memories and jounin

**A/N**: OK so I lied; I had every intention of including some Raikage and Killerbee _lines_ here somewhere but I never did; this damn flashback was too compelling to write so I wrote that instead. And I had also had very much fun writing this! ^^ Anyway, in case anyone is wondering where the plot has gone, I swear it's there and they are not random flashbacks! They are important to show the relationship between the two friends! Plus I always wanted to show something of their past so this was too much of a temptation not to do it! So please forgive me if this is not what you have had in mind but it's what I sort of did; excuse the crazy fanfic writer. And I noticed how I never say this but I truly adore all of my reviewers to death! Thank you guys for giving me the strength to go on!

Wow, this is a rant! Sorry! Please enjoy the latest installment...And huge chapter is huge!

* * *

It wasn't too long a time when the five young ninjas, team Taka, arrived at the destined place: the outskirts of the Rai country came into view and they were surrounded by the sea-like lake. The whole scenery was consistent of noting but mountains, dry, deprived of any green while the rather large body of water was tranquil and mirroring its surroundings. There only was one tent all around though…and it must have been their target's tent as the man who was described to them like Killerbee -heir prey- walked out of it.

He was a big, muscular man, dark skinned with a slight beard and sunglasses; of course there was nothing more she could actually see about him…because Itami was crouching behind one of the many hill-like rocks of the terrain that rested almost a kilometre away from the man and the scene in question.

Sasuke was there, first and at the front of his team; the other three, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, stood behind him, clearly acting as the second force. But Itami and her best friend Kai were nowhere around these three to be seen: lest his "future wife" gets injured in any kind of way Sasuke had demanded she would stay back and away from the fray, as she so insisted she would come with him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Of course she couldn't possibly stay there alone and risk any sort of harm to her -even if she was admittedly a jounin and a good one- so he had sent one of the most capable member of his newly found team to protect her: Kai. He was also a jounin, and powerful -if he went up against an Akatsuki and got away with his life- plus he had the advantage of being Itami's best friend, thus he could understand the inner workings of her mind much easier.

But Itami-

.

.

'I _hate_ Sasuke.' said the same girl that only half a day ago swore her ever-lasting love to him; sure she didn't really hate him and her best friend who was currently chuckling by her side knew that but he also knew she was so angry at the man in question that if only glaring could kill, Sasuke would be long dead.

He entertained the thought gladly.

But Kai knew his best friend almost as well as he knew his twin sister; Itami never took nicely to being patronized it being done by her friends, her family or her bloody boyfriend. She was better than Suigetsu Juugo and Karin put together –well that's what she estimated from all she's seen from them- so it was ridiculous Kai and she would be left for measly backup in case anything went completely to shit! And considering Kai was even better than her, to her utter disappointment, this was absurd! She couldn't find the perfect words to describe her malcontent, her disappointment, her rage at her boyfriend!

Kai was chuckling all along; quite frankly if the _**uke**_ messed things up with Itami enough then she might as well leave him and the both of them get to be free sooner rather than later and his wish would be granted: they'd manage to return to Konoha alive…and as heroes and he might as well have the opportunity to finally confess his feelings to Hinata with whom he's been in love for half a year now! Honestly, had he known something like this would happen he'd have confessed already.

Also, no matter how brilliant he knew Itami was he felt much better at her being uninvolved in capturing the eight-tales host who was too powerful and she'd be kept out of harm's way. Besides this wasn't even a real mission; his allegiance lay with his village and not Sasuke and certainly not...Akatsuki; he shuddered at the thought. He only agreed to his farce because of Itami, who he adored and not because he had done anything as stupid as defecting.

But, being the fair man he was then he had to admit there was one good thing about this whole ordeal with the uke bastard: his concentrated effort in keeping his future baby-maker, because Kai was convinced that was the only light in which Sasuke saw Itami, safe… and sound if he didn't want to lose a sharingan or two. Plus, he appointed none other but him to keep her safe so kudos to the bastard for knowing what's best for Itami.

'I hate him, too but not for the same reasons I am sure.'

'Shut up Kai! And what's with that smile? Guh, I don't believe I'm stuck out here, being the backup plan! As if one field technique would save the day!'

Kai suddenly got very serious 'You know just as well as I do, a field technique when performed correctly makes the difference between winning and losing so please don't say that.'

She momentarily darkened herself; she knew it was wrong of her to say that and she had wished she'd bitten her tongue but as soon as it left her mouth there was no turning back. She knew what Kai was referring to and it might have been the single unhappiest memory of her -and his- life.

It had been a horrible battle and she was truly sad to ever be a part of it; it was that same battle that promoted her and her teammates to the rank of jounin and if it weren't for that and the fact that she was protecting the people closest to her she'd even regret ever entering it.

She'd almost lost an arm during that fight due to extensive damage; the twins almost lost their hearing due to continuous explosions while Kuro-sensei had almost lost his life. And he barely died because when the fighting started he was the one who did everything and protected everyone as he believed that the enemies were too powerful for his three students: S-rank criminals to that, too. And his belief would be correct had they not stretched their boundaries so far only to make it up to their sensei who almost died because of them.

Thus, when Kuro-sensei was out of commission -unconscious in their hands- they poured their everything into saving the man who had done so much for them, even throwing away his own life for their sake: heart and soul, body and mind all in the service of saving their sensei and their lives. Only then did they all realize how much Kuro really loved them -he was very sincere with his feelings from the beginning but they always thought he was just talk, to some point- and how close they were to one another. The bonds that tied them were much stronger than any of them would have imagined. They were willing to give their lives for their teacher who, in return, did the same for them and they truly became a family that day. Itami felt he gained two twin sister and brother and an older brother in Kuro's face; Kai gained another sister and an older brother; Aki gained a sister and an older brother; Kuro found himself with three amazing children.

So what Kai had said about the field technique was no lie; it had taken their all, all three of them to perform one hugely powerful and wide-ranged field technique that Itami had thought on the spot from merely connecting the dots on what they needed…

* * *

**Flashback, three months ago…**

_They were hidden into a cave, trying to protect their unconscious sensei that they all crouched over defending him from any sudden attack, even if their enemies were further away and they knew it as they kept their awareness high. They knew they were in deep shit, -in over their heads was a way too polite way to express the actual situation- and they knew it._

_The trees were giving them good coverage even if slightly limited vision –right about now Kai wished Hinata was there not just so he could burry himself in her full bust and forget everything but also because she'd actually prove useful with her byakugan-. Of course their amazing hearing made them great trackers, too but right now they felt a little impaired as far as that was concerned._

'_This is so bad I can't even begin to describe what will happen if we fail; I mean, apart from being severely drugged, tortured and then killed when we provide no or little information.'_

_Did Aki have to be so descriptive when it came to the misfortunes they were to endure? She did that ever since they were little children and she would recite to him the consequences of their actions… Kai felt his anger ranging in volume the more he thought about it: from great to enormous and then back to little because, really, she was right all of that would happen should they fail. New-found frustration hit him hard as the pressure of what was happening really dawned on him; they could either die or get captured in any moment._

_Kuro sensei had been out of it for a solid half a day –and good thing he was still breathing, that was how bad he was- he and his sister could barely hear what the bloody hell was happening due to the fact they could hear all _too_ well and the explosions were completely throwing them off track; Itami had used so many hand seals –and received so many hits- on the same hand that it was almost unusable now. Of course that wasn't to say those were their sole problems: Itami was close to fainting due to extensive blood loss and since her strong suit never was suffering through such a feat -she'd faint too fast, really, - then they knew she was already trying her best._

_Yet that's what this situation required: the best from everyone and that's what they did. None complained. Not even when they would all shake due to the cold and as the rain -and the battle- waged on they had no time to dry their damp clothes. They didn't complain when their limbs felt so heavy, they could be made out of lead or when their heads swam because the pain was too much to endure. They didn't complain when they had to close their eyes in order not to let the blood run into them and block their vision by making their eyes water and leave them unaware even for a moment. Not even when the blood would flow from their wounds when a new one was made or when they tried to evade and protect their sensei, their clothes apart from dirty and wet also a mass of rips and slashes._

_They all said nothing but "good job" or "let's try harder" to comfort each other and never give up; if they did Kuro sensei would die on the spot, they knew as much; and so would two more of them; only one was needed for information. And none of them had any intention of losing the other for some dumb-shit reason such as "we felt like giving up and rolling over to take it". No, they were proud shinobi who lost and bowed to none other than those who they respected and respected them back. And they certainly wouldn't go down without a fight…_

'_We know the severity of the situation Aki so let's just focus on how to make it better other than simply stating the obvious.' said Itami testily; she was scared and cold like all the rest but her defence was sarcasm. So she used it._

_It wasn't like the twins could hear her, they were currently deaf, but they could easily read her lips. 'Well Itami I say this because you may not have noticed but what we need right now if we really want to win this is your strong field techniques. Weren't you the one who always trained to that and genjutsu? That's exactly what we need!'_

_Kai sighed; these two always plotted against him yet when things were like this they always fought-and what was more, they fought in their own bloody wave-length as if the real insult was hidden and only these two could see it._

'_Aki is right; and this is no time for eternal discord. Girls, we all need to concentrate because this battle needs the best out of all of us: my taijutsu, sister's ninjutsu and Itami's genjutsu. There is no thinking "if Kuro sensei was here" and other ridiculous notions as that' even though no one had ever said anything like that he thought about it and if _he_ did then he was sure so did the girls; the fact they remained silent and didn't protest confirmed his suspicions 'so let's all work our hardest to make the difference. This is really happening; we won't just wake up from and see it was all a bad dream-we won't wake this once if we fall. This is the sort of things that defines us and sets us apart from cowards or lacking people. We will make this a worthy fight. Now get your wits together and let's all work this thing out.'_

_His speeches always worked wonders with these two; from the twins he always was the most eloquent one but even Itami was nearly as silver-tongued as him, only in writing did she overpower him. Thus it was no surprise when both girls nodded submissively; they would never admit it but he, Kai, was their "leader" after Kuro sensei for no other reason that he was…well, always putting himself in harm's way to protect them because, as he said, he was "a man and what man doesn't protect his women?" -plus, he was the strongest of the three._

'_So…do you have any idea on what to do?' his eye twitched by the blood dripping from his forehead but decided it wasn't the best time to wipe it away._

_Itami hugged her side as she moved to draw some sort of map on the ground with a random stick she found on the floor trying to lessen the pain of her broken ribs. 'I have been actually thinking about this for a long time; the thing Aki mentioned about the field technique… I have already thought it through. I had this crazy idea for a while now but I have no idea how I will manage to integrate all of our elements in one technique: we have to use our earths, Aki's water and Kai's fire; the sole that will not be used is my lightening because-well, we have the thunder already, no need to waste more chakra on that. But you see that is why we have to make this at the perfect opportunity, when the thunder will strike. And like I said, it is extremely difficult to integrate all of our elements…but I'm still working on it.'_

'_Ita-chan, you're amazing!'Aki exclaimed delighted; she tackled her with a huge hug._

_Kai accompanied his sister in hugging/tackling Itami but what always made him wonder were the two extremes these girls would go to in mere seconds; he shook his head amused. Still, both he and his sister felt their bodies so sore just by moving, how much more tackling her. 'I love you, too girls but why don't we let Itami inform us on her brilliant plan?' said he as he removed himself and his sister followed his example._

_. _

_Itami breathed in deeply; her insides, her chest and her sides hurt from being tackled and the breath she just inhaled but she needed both more than anything. 'Alright, hear me out; after I cast a genjutsu on them we shall ambush them by using an advanced version of my earth jutsu, the one I have been learning with Kuro-sensei' Aki and Kai breathed in shortly, that's how amazed they were 'and then Aki will use her water element to make the ground like a marsh. After that, Kai will use the fire element and trap them there.' She hesitated but then, after another deep breath, she continued. 'You two will have to wait a bit though; either Kai will serve as my left hand when forming the seals and then Aki will help me reinforce it after she's done with her or I'll start before you; I can't lift it at all.'_

'_Ita-chan, that may leave you permanently damaged! If you don't get treatment-!'_

'_Kai, this is hardly the time for that! I prefer losing my hand than losing my life, screw treatment!'_

'…_fine; you'll start the seals earlier. You said that the more people performing this technique the more range it gains so three people versus two and a half its upping our chances a very big deal.' said Kai, deciding for all; well, he really was perceived as the leading role as soon as Kuro was incapacitated._

_They both nodded in agreement. 'Now let's think; we shall all perform the jutsu simultaneously while I also trap them in the genjutsu-then Aki will release hers on my command and perform her water jutsu-the flood one. Then the ground will be as muddy as I want it and then, when they step on it, I'll give the signal and Kai will release my jutsu –and Aki will pick it up- to perform his fire-solidifying one as soon as the thunder strikes, for a more solidifying factor. Then we shall all enforce mine again and they will be taken out; the genjutsu will work in a way I want it so don't trouble yourself over that!'_

'_I-Ita-chan…that is extremely complicated and difficult and the technique is something you just made up…not to mention we barely have any chakra left! What will we do if this doesn't do anything?'_

_Kai was always the voice of reason and caution but in all her life this was the first time his sister had heard him talk like that. He was truly scared-scared for Kuro-sensei, scared for the girls and scared for his own self._

'_Not to mention if we execute anything with a moment's delay the whole thing falls to pieces and we die…' Aki was as scared as her brother but not as inclined to show it, yet she couldn't simply disregard the danger of this one; she was always the one who rushed into anything but just for once she thought it would be better to think things through. Plus, Itami did have a known tendency to overestimate their own abilities and maybe, even if she knew the danger, she didn't really comprehend it._

_But obviously that was not the case; Itami's eyebrow twitched not nervously but out of indignation. 'That is why I said it's crazy and it will require a lot of effort, attention to detail and most importantly _**great timing**_! This is not some jounin from another village, these are S-rank criminals freelancing, killing as they like. And now they think they like to kill us; we have to stop them for our sakes just as well as the rest! Now I know you're worried and scared and I can't stop thinking about Kuro-sensei being incapacitated but it's the situation and he's not here to help us-you said so yourself Kai. So let's be adults when we finally are called to be adults.'_

_Silence followed her statement; she was angry at herself and just as scared as the rest but she did feel bad she lashed out at them… 'Plus, if we pull this shit through we get made jounin guys come on!' the twins smirked at that 'This is a story to tell your children! Because no matter what my mother says I will get married one day-I'll find the sucker who will have me!'_

_. . ._

_To her last statement both twins smiled and eventually they all started laughing; they laughed and laughed until everything inside them hurt and it was too painful to breath. Panting, they clutched their sides and tried to level their breathing, trying not to roll down to calm their aching._

'_You'll die a spinster…' Aki finally snapped amused at her teammate; they all looked at one another simultaneously and nodded. _

_When thunder roared they knew it. It was time for the plan to be put in motion: they left the safety of their cave for the first time, yet not too far away, and stood there watching the missing ninja; they were from suna. Tch and they came all the way here…_

_._

_. _

_Itami was an expert on genjutsu; she had surpassed Kurenai, the jounin from their village and sensei to Hinata Kiba and Shino, a long time ago; they knew that no matter what -unless an Uchiha or a Hyuuga, masters of the illusions due to their eyes, were amongst their enemies- Itami couldn't be beaten. But the Uchiha were all killed but two brothers who were not amongst their current enemies and the Hyuuga were all Konoha so she could take them._

_She performed the genjutsu; she had to do it in such a way that she wouldn't be percepted yet it would be successful enough while at the same time she'd start her hand seals for her field technique, considering she had to start earlier than the two in order to finish with them-which was the tricky part. 'Now.' she whispered, giving the signal to her teammates to start with their own._

_And they did; they finished altogether, just as she had advised and –true to Kai's hypothesis- the technique covered three times the range it normally would…_Kuro-sensei would be impressed_, the three vaguely thought as they saw the three kilometres radius; pushing the thought to the back of their heads they stayed alert._

_As soon as Itami gave the second nod, Aki released her jutsu and performed the second one; a huge wave of water appeared out of nowhere and flooded the now two kilometres stage they had prepared for their foes…only they still didn't realize what was going on; they were standing in the middle of the earthy trap wondered where the children may have gone._

_They were like that for what it seemed a long time, even if in reality it was but ten minutes; still, ten minutes of performing and controlling a genjutsu and a field technique while the twins performed jutsu after jutsu was no easy task…especially when you were already running low on chakra. Their heads spun, their eyesight was getting blurry and their strength was leaving them; they could barely breathe yet they knew that the difference was made because of that moment-that moment you didn't give up and held on to what is important; kept sight of what was necessary. _

_But the long awaited whisper from Itami's lips was heard: 'Aki…on my mark do my jutsu again and Kai get ready to do yours…on one…two…now!'_

_Thunder stroke; the two kilometers radius was reinforced by Aki while fire mingled with electricity shook the ground, making the almost liquid "floor" solid again; it was troublesome to wait for the thunder but it was essential; the thunder would multiply the force of his fire jutsu and might even electrocute those bastards a little…_

_But now the plan was almost complete; up till now everything worked out exactly as she had wanted and, seeing the S-rank criminals were trapped in the solid ground –which was unluckily quickly turning into mud again by the strong rain- she knew she had to move onto the final act- 'now!'_

_They all performed the same jutsu for the last time…and it paid off: the four men shook and trembled, swayed on their feet as a very cold sensation overcame them; the ground was no longer mud, or concrete but a mass-a mass of something brown. It wasn't even what they were using to steady themselves anymore-it was sweet, sweet relief…all they had to do now was lie on it and sleep the day away…_

_They fell._

'_Are they…?'_

_Aki was the first one to ask; Kai nodded. They all released the jutsu._

_They couldn't believe the relief that washed over them when they realized they'd won; they could barely fathom one could feel so relaxed they had just been pushed to their edge-yet there they were, smiling from ear to ear they had managed to beat these sin of a bitches! And only then did they realize how far they had gone for one another._

_But checking if the bastards were really out of it or not was a good way to go; and they did and they saw that two out of four had lost their lives and the rest were drained dry of all chakra. Excellent._

_Now what this technique did, was rather tricky: it drains your chakra while you're within its range and it disables you to percept any genjutsu that may be used upon you, as it has a similar trace and overall feel. It's also marking you and keeps "a file" on you, cataloguing your chakra signature for ever thus any other time the user encounters you they can remember and trace you should you find yourself in its range once more. It was very handy yet very difficult which was why it required complete focus and a decent amount of chakra…which was what the girl feared might go wrong: none had much of it left, almost exhausted their reserves, and none seemed to be able to concentrate for too long-especially Itami who had to keep watch on things, too if it were for their strategy to work._

_But she was pleased with herself; the twins were pleased with their friend; she'd done anything a master illusionist would, coupled with the experience of many years in battle without having the latter!_

_The twins were proud of themselves, too though, as was Itami for her two best friends; they had performed a jutsu too trying and out of their usual arsenal while having the perfect timing to do their own. They had focused on nothing but Itami's voice and their own jutsu. They had little to none chakra left but they still managed to perform not two but three techniques each that would under normal circumstances require one third of their reserves. But they did it with half of that. How, they still had no idea; maybe it was the fact they knew if they didn't they'd die-they'd all die! They pushed themselves farther only to make it back alive and see the faces of their beloved one more time, or even the sparkly big beautiful eyes of their sensei and listen to him saying proudly: _these are my students_._

_They had no idea how they did it, but they did; knowing that at least two out of four enemies had been permanently terminated -which basically meant "they are dead" in fancy words- and the rest, they threw a rope which automatically tied the enemy on its own as Itami released her genjutsu. They hoped that quite did it because…they had no other powers left._

_They managed to get back into "their" cave, where Kuro-sensei lay on the soft warm ground –as they had made it for him- and to their surprise he was awake!_

'_Kuro-sensei!' the two girls of the squad exclaimed thrilled and ran to him._

_Kai completed their thoughts and ran to him as well. 'You're awake!'_

'_Y-yes…I just woke…are you-oh my-ouch-' he tried to stand up but the pain won this battle 'you look horrible! What happened to you?'_

_They forced him to lie down again and not just because he was severely hurt but also because they wanted to squeeze the little fight he had in him with a hug; and they did. He felt his breath being caught but didn't argue; this was the best pain he had ever felt._

'_We are fine, this is-'_

'_-nothing compared to your injuries.' Aki completed her brother._

'_We are just so glad to see you are awake again.'_

'_Aw, thank you children; I was so worried for you. But if you're here and so happy –and beaten- then it only means you defeated them, right? I am truly amazed; not because I thought you wouldn't be capable but because you did it so soon; I am…'_

_He looked in his lap and he saw the three teenagers lying there, still yet breathing slowly and evenly…they were fast asleep. Or unconscious. They had lost so much blood, energy and strength he was sure they just fainted but he looked at it as if they were merely relaxing, replenishing their strength, resting their tired bodies._

_He smiled. 'Sensei is very proud to have such students; I am very proud of you…'_

_And then he saw a pleasant sight: ANBU; and they were coming to their rescue…! The children did it; they were safe…_

_. . . _

**Two days later…**

'…'

'…'

'…'

_The three teenagers came to their senses at the same time; it was weird, if one was watching them from afar and knew them prior to this because then they'd know the level of communication between those three was ridiculous and apparently it applied not only to them being awake but also out of it! It was freaky, but it felt as if they had some sort of mental connection that jerked them all awake simultaneously._

_Well, that was what Sakura thought anyway, who had been their nurse and doctor ever since they were deemed as out of danger by her mentor and second sensei, also fifth Hokage, Tsunande. Tsunande was the one working on all four of them but mainly on Kuro-sensei who was in the worst situation of all._

_He had many fractured and broken bones, raptured eternal organs and multiple wounds; his limbs were unusable by the time he had reached Konoha while his chakra was depleted. He was in a horrible state overall but what gave his doctor hopes of an actual recovery was the fact he was found awake and most importantly aware of his surroundings -and remained so even during the operations, which was deemed peculiar- ._

_The children weren't as bad as them; certainly Itami had almost lost use of one arm completely but the tests were promising it would return with the right treatment and physical exercise. And the hearing of the twins would come back sooner or later. That being said, the rest of their wounds would be healed over time: their broken ribs would mend; their twisted ankles would be alright; their blood was already in full capacity. They would be OK._

_Sakura was happy; the follow ups of the first surgery were amazingly good: no permanent damage after all and they were already recuperating._

'_Aki? Itami?'_

'_Kai!' both females exclaimed!_

'_Girls! Oh thank God! Kuro-sensei? Kuro-sensei are you here?'_

_Sakura could hear the expectancy in his voice and couldn't help but smile; she knew that her sensei was a great capable woman and Tsunande never failed, not even once. Plus she had looked much more worried when Hyuuga Neji had come back after his mission of "preventing Sasuke from leaving the village" two years ago-…Sasuke who left anyway and went to find power and left her alone…she fought the desire to start feeling depressed again and kept up with her smile; it was heartfelt and she really admired their strong bonds-bonds she and her team never managed to create and Sasuke ended up leaving-…oh this was getting her nowhere. She was just glad they loved each other. Period._

'_Kuro-sensei is still in the ICU. We have been facing some difficulties concerning some certain issues but other than that we are optimistic that he shall be released within a day.'_

'…_weakling-kun? Is that you?'_

_Sakura's eyebrow twitched –and so did her hand for that matter-; how could they still regard her like that? She was very-_**very**_ strong now and she could prove it any day of the week! 'It's _**Sakura**_ you ungrateful bastard!' had he not been a patient, Sakura would have punched his thick skull into the wall._

_Honestly, he meant no offense; it was just her nickname… 'Sorry, I didn't mean to sound a prick; so he'll be fine you say?'_

'…_yes, don't worry. Would you like me to raise your beds so you can see each other? We haven't allowed for any movement because you're still healing.'_

_They had realized as much by themselves but the proposition sounded more than welcome; they wanted to be able to see more than just the dull white ceiling; their eyes and necks had grown tired of trying to look up when the most of movement allowed to them was used up by such little actions. They wanted to see each other again awake and safe…_

_Sakura did as she offered; when they were able to see something more than the nothingness of the colour white again they looked truly regenerated-Sakura even thought the colour returned to their faces as their smiles did triumphant and jubilant._

_They sighed in relief; 'I longed to look at you guys again; it's good we're all here-Kuro-sensei will be alright though, right?'_

'_Isn't that what I said?' Sakura joked, winking at them; for once they felt truly glad to see the certain pink-haired wimpy girl._

'_Then...it's alright; it's truly alright. We'll be...fine.'_

_Kai gave a warm smile to his second sister. 'Yes, we will Ita-chan, no matter what.'_

'_Nah, we'll be more than that; I bet we will have more than one commendation on finally becoming jounin.' Aki said, and if she could shrug she'd already have done it._

_Upon hearing that they all smirked; Sakura was completely surprised at the way they looked at this. Wasn't it a bit too early to be discussing about that? OK, she knew they were better than her and Hyuuga Neji had already become a jounin but he was the only one! And their positive thinking was way too much... 'You wanna be jounin?'_

'_You don't?' all three asked her in return; she was taken aback. They did have a point..._

'_W-well then, I'll be rooting for you...'_

'_Please don't.' The twins snapped; Itami smiled awkwardly._

'_They mean "thank you"...oh, I mean to ask you...! What about my hand; can I use it again?'_

_Sakura didn't look away or fidget; that was deemed a good sign. She'd asked so casually so one would think she didn't care nearly as much as she did but she only wanted to feel less horrible than she already was at the prospect of not having one arm._

'_We estimated that if you follow our physiotherapy you'll be able to move the hand again fully in three weeks;' the three beamed 'so don't be worried in any kind of way!'_

'_And what about Kuro-sensei, will he be alright?'_

'_...we don't know if there will be any permanent damage yet but he'll walk again. _How_ he'll walk is another story though...'_

_Their blood froze; Kuro-sensei may never go to a real assignment ever again and all because of them? No, that was too much..._

* * *

But in the end Kuro-sensei turned out fine; there was no permanent damage to anything and he even recovered faster than his students. Well, it could have helped if he'd told them he was not only a genius of martial skill but also a genius of healing! He said he'd never told them because he never thought he'd be faced with such things so early. But he did and now he was fine!

Of course when he learnt that his girlfriend, Hakuro Cho, had not left his side not for a moment while he was in the ICU and then she stood by him while in the hospital then he knew he had found the one. And he knew he wanted a family and since he was already twenty five years old but he still didn't have a serious relationship –in the context of something formal- then he knew he had to propose to this one. Now that he'd found her he wouldn't let her go; he never had commitment issues and he had been feeling he loves her lately so this only verified it…they'd get married.

And that's also how these two –and his sister- got made jounin: they really did leave nothing but good impressions with the right people and many commendations flooded the Hokage's office to make them the highest rank of ninja. They had proved themselves worthy after all and if a trio of teenagers could take on four dangerous criminals that the ANBU had been trying to find yet never seemed to be able to completely beat them then they saw no reason why these teenagers shouldn't be jounin, too. They hadn't even been prepared to fight against such foes yet they managed. What else did they need?

But now…Itami was in front of a man who looked nothing like the four criminals; he had tremendous chakra, her new team had been brutally stopped in its tracks of advancement and he didn't really look like a man after all: he was a huge eight-tailed bull with huge horns and nothing but fearsome powers and a chilling chakra. He was a man who was on the good side. But she wasn't, not any more apparently as she had decided to follow Sasuke blindly. Small price to pay considering the feelings she harboured for this man and even if she would forever regret this decision of hers all it mattered was now and now she felt like she had no other place to be other than his side.

And somehow she knew Sasuke felt the same for her, too. There was nothing else she needed to know.

.

.

.

But currently Suigetsu was...fluid while Karin severely hurt; Juugo had for some reason turned into a child again because he'd just cured Sasuke's wounds...and Kai was bashed up due to being blasted all the way to hell and back from the eight-tails weird black chakra ball that got Suigetsu caught up into it, too. The situation wasn't looking good once again.

Why was she standing in front of a huge bull on rampage again? Oh that's right-she'd done the stupid thing of running towards them as soon as Sasuke was hurt to protect at least Suigetsu who seemed to be protecting everyone, and the intimidating host had turned to her, to obliterate her too-...only Kai got in the way: he shoved her and he received the blast instead of her, as he always did. It didn't matter Sasuke appointed him to keep her safe, he always did no matter the reason, the mission or the occasion because that was who he was.

And now both Suigetsu and Kai had been incapacitated, lying on the ground while the rest were trying to figure out a way to get out of this thing; she was standing in front of everyone, stretching her arms out to block them from the bull's wrath feeling every bit of sacrificial lamb. But she didn't mind. She had come to love all of these people like her friends. And she knew she had no problem dying for Sasuke.

That was to say she had no intention of dying...but should she die then she'd mind nearly as much as being taken out by criminals for instance; and right now she was about to perform a jutsu of her own-

'Itami get the hell out of the way **NOW**!' Sasuke shouted; he spat blood.

Healing or not, his lungs should be strong enough to reprimand that dim-witted utterly stupid and –he could swear sometimes- brain-dead girlfriend of his; had he not put her on the very far end for her own protection? Was she never to be harmed? Didn't Kai almost just die for her sake? What was she thinking stepping in front of Killerbee when he was about strike to kill? He won't deny they were all hurt badly and they could barely hold it together but if that was the case than that was all the more reason for her to stay the fuck away from them, to get cover, to hide and wait till they fulfilled their mission.

But _noooo_, she had to be the headstrong albeit brave one who will step between them and the enemy and will try to save them even if they stood no chance whatsoever; damn it all to hell, he only wanted her to be safe, that's why he had insisted not to go with them-he knew she'd do something like this, he stroke her as that type. Then again, all parameters taken under account, this may be a good thing when they'd have children-she'd protect them no matter what...but if he wanted them to have children he had to save her now!

But Itami didn't move; he knew she wouldn't move; so did Suigetsu and so did Kai. And Itami got hit by one of the bull's tails. And that tail had a wicked sting and a sword...

'**AH**!' cried the girl out in pain; the sole healthy remainder of their team had now been hurt, too.

Her hands were clutching tightly a spot on her head-her right eye; she could feel her head burn with pain and the more she tried to blink the more her eye stabbed. But not just her head, her stomach felt like someone had rode over her with a fucking building; her legs were burning so hot she thought someone had set them on fire. Luckily her once-injured hand remained intact but she could still feel the pain from an old wound prickle at her arm...She wasn't entirely sure what was happening around her anymore; her head felt much heavier than ever before and the ground seemed to be willing to replace the sky-her world had come been turned upside down...and then she realized, so had she.

Still not letting go of her eye –it truly hurt like if she'd let it go her head would split open- she found herself lying in the arms of her best friend, who was looking more worried than ever before. Hell. She must look like fucking hell.

Sasuke felt anger rise inside of him at the mere sight of seeing his future wife hurt even if she was nearly as serious as the rest; and said anger rose higher as he contemplated on the way everyone kept trying to protect or help him: Suigetsu was always being the one to shield everyone, Karin always looked after him and Juugo...Juugo helped him. He was distantly reminded of his former team that moment: Kakashi-sensei was always trying to protect the three; Sakura always cared for him; Naruto was always there...and then Itami. She'd been the sole person from Konoha she wanted to still affiliate with, to cleanse and take her with him...

He knew at long last he was ready; he activated his new-found powers for the first time in a battle: amaterasu!

* * *

O ho! A cliffy! What's wrong with Itami eh? With me and my love of torturing my original characters...you never know. Ha ha! But do you want to hear the craziest thing of all? I don't _really_ like Sasuke as in a fangirlish way, but I'm obsessed with pairings containing him. Odd isn't it? And what's even weirder I really really can't stop thinking about another fic with him and a OC...there's something very wrong with me, really.

Anyway, why don't you tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Review and/or message please!


	18. Permanent scars are?

**A/N**: Bloody hell! It's been too long since I have updated this fic! Well never mind; I got an inspiration fit! And I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. Now bare with me, things will be kind of put into fast forward because-...well, the manga is a little too far away from me so I can't possibly go on rewriting everything. I'll be as laconic as I can with facts and the like. So I hope you're still reading and thanks for all the support!

And let's see...it starts with Itami getting hurt. Sad no? No! xD I love torturing characters and especially my OCs. By the way, a fair warning: this chapter had a lot of feelings in it. Don't even know why but hey, it's good every once and a while right?

* * *

As Itami flew back, a hurt, very beaten Kai sprang up and grabbed her, preventing her from facing the hard impact with the dirt. She hadn't realized as she was too preoccupied with clutching her right eye apparently suffering from excruciating pain; agonizing as much as her both from physical and mental torment he couldn't spare time thinking of himself and instead he tried to the best of his ability to help her. Even if he was more than thankful her hand that was injured some time ago didn't actually suffer any damage this once, he was still shocked at how her eye-...he broke.

Sasuke looked back, concern and alarm written all over his face: she was lying in Kai's arms in great pain; his wife-to-be suffered from getting stabbed, slashed or something in the eye. Apparently that was the sole inkling of serious damage; the rest were bruises or the shock from the impact with one of Killerbee's tails...tails which were in fact tentacles. Huh weird...  
but that was not what mattered now: what did matter was the fact this oversized bull had dared harm his new team and what's more, his future family! And he would never accept it; Sasuke be damned if he failed as an Uchiha and a man to protect his family yet again.

_Are you looking down upon me Itachi? Are you proud of your brother...?_

The fleeting thoughts passed through his mind; he knew his brother would hate seeing him in the Akatsuki but he knew he'd be more than happy his brother wanted to marry a Konoha shinobi-especially one with such maternal instincts and bravery. He knew he'd be proud of him when he'd protect her with all his might even if right now he also felt ashamed Itami was hurt...but no, he'd make himself a person whom his brother would feel proud looking down upon.

He knew at long last he was ready; he activated his new-found powers for the first time in a battle: **amaterasu**!

The black terrible flames that once belonged to his brother now emerged from his own eyes; the moment he looked at the bull, not viciously, but recollecting, -surprisingly remembering his old team, Team seven- the bull was engulfed by the never ending black flame that now was his to command.

The bull shouted in pain, doubling over; _a true bull on a rampage_, thought Sasuke sadistically, as Killerbee had finally stopped with the rhyming -thank god for that- and instead he was screaming in agony.

It sounded like a lullaby to the young man's ears. That was what he got for hurting his woman, his new team and for having the audacity to remind him of his old one; he had severed those bonds completely -especially with that blond catastrophe- so where had these memories come from...?

He knew he wasn't being honest; if he wanted to be then he'd say he'd tried severing those bonds -especially with the hyper active excuse of a ninja- and he still didn't manage to completely outcast him from his heart. The fool had made his way in there and wouldn't go...unless violently ripped away. Maybe that was what he needed to do to throw away his feelings for his village wholly and make the dumbass hate him! But that was to be a thought for another time; currently Karin had also caught on fire and he should try to stop it from getting her trapped as well...

He focused on nothing but Karin-more accurately the black flames on her back; he had to put them out, he had to save her! Because she had saved him in return! He almost zoomed in on the sight.

_Go out you damn fire, go out! I created you so I can definitely undo you, too_, thought he bitterly in his seemingly futile effort...

...But then his other eye activated and just as suddenly, Karin was gone; she was there but she was invisible, and the sole thing he could see were the flames waging on her cloak...and then he watched as the fire was slowly being reduced to mere sparkles and then...nothing! It was gone. He really put them out? So he could control it, it wasn't mere wishful thinking...! Then again it would be extremely irresponsible of his brother not to have a way to put out the never-dying flames and he knew Itachi wasn't like that...

But the bull was finally in human form again, the eight tails giving room to his host once more; he was beaten lying on the ground incapacitated hurt and unconscious...just like his wife who was lying in Kai's arms incapacitated, hurt and unconscious due to extensive blood loss. Wait, what? Extensive blood loss? Unconscious! Oh the bastard host was lucky to be needed alive or else he would have died the moment he'd shut his eyes-damn that Madara!

.

Sasuke rushed to Itami; even if his eye was putting him through pain, even if he felt so exhausted he could sleep right then and there -and he realized he was seeing a little fuzzier for some reason- he still managed to be by their side in seconds. 'How is she?' his concern evident 'How is everyone?' less concern coloured his voice but that was to be attributed to the fact they were still conscious.

_At least he has the decency to ask about the rest of us, too._ Karin thought; it left a bittersweet taste in her mouth...but even she had to admit that she appreciated the young unconscious woman a little more now that she had almost sacrificed herself for the lot of them-after all Karin was many things but never ungrateful.

And the fact that Itami's intervention was the one that bought the necessary time to Sasuke to activate his sharingan and land the finishing blow to their opponent was much appreciated as well; things like these, little details as such were the ones that made all the difference in the world.

That wasn't to say that no one else was hurt apart from Itami; in fact the rest were far worse off: Suigetsu barely materialized, Juugo turned into a kid and Karin was severely exhausted and wounded.  
Kai was in a horrible state himself; he and Suigetsu were the only ones who were hit by Killerbee's black chakra blast so they received the most damaged. Yet it wasn't his physical injuries that weakened him but his emotional turmoil; he was hugging Itami's rigid body close to his chest protectively, his eyes so tightly shut one would think he was practising to keep them eternally closed.

And Sasuke's question still hangs...

'Her eye!' Kai barked 'look at her eye!' he repeated and sobbed; he was crying.

How could he have been so foolish? He should have never shoved her out of the way he should have taken her and ran away! What was he thinking trying to protect both Itami and Suigetsu? Suigetsu wasn't his mission, wasn't his childhood friend he had sworn to protect ever since he was five years old! Just because he was important enough to Itami to try and save and yes, maybe he was indeed filling his sister's absence with him it didn't mean he worth having Itami sacrificed like that...! If only could he turn back time...?

Everyone had simultaneously turned to look at what Kai had pointed out, because if there wasn't some sort of serious damage there then he was clearly overreacting...but he wasn't: even without the sharingan activated and even without her having her eyes open they could see. They could detect the not-at-all subtle hollowing of skin over her right eye-socket as if nothing was there...her right eye was gone, it had been plucked out!

. . .

The rage Sasuke experienced at the immediate realization shook him; his face had remained apathetic-looking for the sole reason he believed that there wasn't a single facial distortion adequate to convey the loathing and fury rushing through him at this fact. And he could finally relate to someone else: he could relate to Kai who was just as furious and crazy as him at that particular moment.

But Sasuke was their leader: he had new responsibilities with his new rank so he should get Itami to be treated the soonest possible as well as the rest, he couldn't flip out now; he greeted his teeth and realized he had a job to do. 'The best course of action is to leave immediately; we will retreat to the Akatsuki hideout. I'll take Killerbee-...Kai will take my wife.'

That was _all_ Sasuke, her supposed husband and loving boyfriend, had to say about this? Kai felt his rage peaking...! But then he heard it, that subtle second layer that coloured his voice when he had said the word "wife": he was almost imperceptibly furious and disappointed in himself that he had failed to protect her; that she was put in this situation to begin with; that she had lost her eye. And in that moment he knew Sasuke blamed himself just as much, if not even more, as Kai blamed his own self. Heh, funny how they were alike in that aspect...

And at long last he knew why Sasuke always was so serious or apathetic -or why he looked like that at least. It had nothing to do with lack of feelings. It had nothing to do with inability to empathize or sympathize. It had everything to do with the fact he was in reality feeling too much-too much hatred, too much pain, too much sadness...and no one could see through that. Not now, not back then at the village, not when he undoubtedly cried bitter tears for the untimely loss of his family.

Suddenly Kai knew why it was Itami Sasuke felt attracted to; suddenly Kai knew why it was Sasuke Itami felt attracted to. Both didn't do so well in expressing themselves with words -no matter what his sister would say about it, Itami sucked at putting her feelings into articulate sentences- yet both felt so deeply and to the extreme. Kai had witnessed Itami willing herself back to action even when she'd thought she might never be able to use her hand again; she had clenched her teeth and her fists but she had smiled nevertheless and shook it off as a mere challenge. But he could see it tore her apart and in the later hours she would fight with herself not to give into despair. But every time he'd ask her if she was alright she only shrugged offhandedly and she'd say "sure"...even if it wasn't true. She would never let her sorrow show through. She would never let her gratitude to Kai, who just by being there and being worried about her gave the necessary strength to keep trying, appear on her face.

She was always proud like that.

And obviously so was Sasuke.

He wouldn't let the others know he was more than mortified ten minutes ago something serious might have happened to her; or the pang he felt at his heart of the fear he might lose yet another loved one and -what's worse- this once completely by his own fault. He wouldn't allow himself to let the others know his true feelings, just because he didn't want the rest sympathizing with him because his burden was his own to carry and no one deserved to be put under that sort of pressure; he was proud but also kind in his cruelty.

So Kai did exactly as he was told; he carried Itami carefully and lovingly, making sure nothing bothered her -not even an awkward angle of her body- and he shouldered all of Sasuke's worries concerning Itami. That was alright, Sasuke deserved that.

It was the first time Kai saw Sasuke as what Itami saw him: a tormented young man full of honour, pride and love for his family that now consisted of one alive member: Itami.

...speaking about family, he greatly missed his own.

* * *

=:=:=:=

* * *

'Raikage-sama, Raikage-sama!'

A young woman ran in, breathless; not wasting a single moment since the news spread about the man's she was calling brother being captured by a certain young Uchiha and she had just received more detailed intelligence about the capturer. She really didn't-couldn't believe Killerbee was killed but...she had to be very thorough and careful with everything. So when she found out this information about him, she realized she had to relay them all immediately.

The huge man who was looking out of his Kage's office window, turned around immediately, looking more than concerned; his muscles contracted with his every move with nothing but mere nervousness and worry. 'Are there any news for my brother?' his knuckles

'We still don't know where the Akatsuki hide out rests as our spy was intercepted and terminated.'

The Raikage's fist smashed yet another desk, leaving its destroyed half lie there uncaringly. 'Damn it; send another to trace his steps immediately! And warn him to be extra careful. I have no intention of letting my men die because of the damn Akatsuki! And where is my brother's team ready right now? Do they have any news?'

She nodded; 'they arrived in Konohakagure not ten minutes ago.'

He sighed; 'Alright; you can go.' He truly worried so much for his little brother...for the welfare of his village, too. Killerbee was both his insurance for the latter and his beloved "little brother"-maybe not in blood but certainly in spirit. After all, he chose him himself. And he indeed viewed him as a younger brother...but he always remained a host. And he should be back or his village might be in trouble and he loved both too much to let them fall into enemy hands.

Even if the person who announced him the information was gone he was still reluctant showing his feelings...wait, he already did that. Damn it, why didn't he ever control his anger? Not that he needed it, after all the subjects should know what the leader is thinking. Did he just contradict himself? Oh well, never mind. He hoped he could get the little twerp -namely Sasuke- with his very hands and wring that little neck of his-especially now that the Five Kage summit has been decided...

=:=:=:

'Ita-chan...How are you feeling? Can you move?'

Kai's voice...it sounded like a sweet melody to her; so fluid and bubbly...but there was a faint concern colouring, she could hear it clearly. But he never used that tone on her ever since he was asking her about how her recuperating to her hand went. Had something really that bad happened to her?

'Why wouldn't she be able to move? She hurt her eye not her body!'

'Shut up Karin! How can you be so insensitive!'

Suigetsu defended her; heh, bless his soul, he always did. She felt really thankful he did.

'Just let her breath all of you...'

Juugo was the one most caring in the most unbiased way; he protected those he wanted from a distance without bruising their egos or forcing his own views on them. He was considerate and nice.

But what did Karin mean about her eye...?

She fumbled with her surroundings a little, vaguely realizing she couldn't entirely see, before palpating her face to find out what the problem with her eye was that Karin even pointed out and -after all-, why couldn't she see clearly? Or at least she tried to; as soon as her hands left the ground, they were arrested by two stronger ones who stopped her from any other movement.

She didn't have to wonder whose they were, she was certain that grip was Sasuke's: firm and unrelenting. Was he...mad? She couldn't lay the blame entirely with him though, she did nothing of what she was supposed to; she knew that when she rushed in to save her friends, she knew it was the last thing he wanted her to do. In fact he had instructed her should any matter arise...run! Run away that is, not towards the problem...ah, well. He'd live with it for now just as she'd live with him being mad.

'Itami; I know this is hard for you but you must listen well.' Sasuke spoke sternly and seriously. It drove a sense of foreboding into her very core. 'I know right now you have trouble seeing. That is for no other reason than we are keeping a blindfold over your eyes. It is for your own good though. You see, in the battle with Killerbee you-...lost your right eye.'

She flinched...but then she stayed completely unmoving. She had lost her eye? She did? So the pain she'd experienced and the sensation of hollowing-...she should have known. She kind of did in reality, but she hoped it was all a bad dream, a nightmare that she couldn't see because it was dark. But now the illusion became reality.

'Ita-chan!'

Kai started when he saw her so rigid, she heard the sound of his feet rubbing against the ground as he tried to hurry to her side, but he stopped; she figured Sasuke must have done some sort of gesture that meant "don't" or if not Sasuke then someone else. His and Suigetsu's voice sounded next to one another anyway. But his voice was broken, brimming with unshed tears.

_Poor dear, I made him worry for no reason_...she thought distractedly and made a purpose of her immediate life to comfort him.

So she slowly went for the blindfold, feeling Sasuke's grip loosing around her...and he didn't stop her. She felt somehow closer to him just for that.  
Still, she realized it would have been rather scary to have someone expose their hollow eye-socket or the way the skin went in the bone so she made sure she only pushed it upwards where her good eye, her left, was.

And she could finally see again! Everyone was sitting in a half circle around her, starting with Sasuke who was right next to her and then Kai, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. They all looked more serious than they must have wanted because, were Itami any other person, she would have thought her case was dire or someone died. Kai and Sasuke especially were extra grim and grave.

Oh come on!

'...' she stared at the lot of them for some time with her eyebrow raised higher than usual. Finally she sighed. 'Pf...I'm not dead you know, it's only one eye...' said the girl dismissively as she pulled a bored face 'geez, imagine if it had actually been serious-you'd be chanting the passing-!'

As Kai's stifling hug tackled her, she smiled warmly; what a good friend did she have! She would forever be grateful for having the fortune to have met him and befriend him. She patted him caringly on the back, as his tears socked her clothes.

'I was so worried, so worried!' his tears were now translated in his words more vividly than before and he snuggled up to her chest, gripping her harder. 'I thought you'd wake up and be withdrawn and moppy all on your own!'

'It's OK now, don't worry...'

'No it's not; you lost your eye because I was a fool and I didn't protect you as effectively as I should! I'm so sorry this happened, it shouldn't have happened it's my fault!'

She felt a great wave of love swipe at her heart as it clutched and pained for her friend; a person on earth couldn't ask for a better one-that was what she felt. 'It is nobody else's fault than mine; I rushed into it without thinking and you know what happens then.'

'Yes, but still I shouldn't-...'

She noticed they were all watching either awkward or attentively -in Sasuke's case she couldn't understand if it was relief or anger Kai hogged her attention for so long- but they all seemed equally happy she was taking this well. Happy and saddened at the same time because they knew this was-this had to be but a front, not to worry them. Yet, they were kind enough to let her think they bought it. She smiled once more as she let go of her childhood friend.

'Kai, I'll be fine; I'll get used to it. Relax! It's nothing like not being able to perform hand-seals or hear...' she let her voice trail off in the end to convey the hidden message...and that she did. Kai laughed nervously, whipping at his tears and scratched his head.

'I guess so...'

'Great!' said Itami brightly as she stood up. 'Is my injury the only one of such permanent nature?' asked as she whipped her hands and her butt clean; she was being too casual but they didn't let that show it worried them still.

It was Karin who nodded in reply, to everyone's surprise, and shook her head towards the direction they were to take.

'Alright! Then we're off-oof!'

Completely taken by surprise, not just her but everyone else around her as well, she was dragged away by the arm by a very dangerous and furious looking Sasuke who appeared to be emitting pure thunder! His eyes were anyway and she failed to protest or realize what was happening until they were behind a rather large piece of rock which completely hid them of sight.

So he wanted to get her alone...oh no. She was in for a fight-and a very big one as well, considering the consequences.

He remained silent there, with his fists clenched and his eyes downcast; he felt so many emotions boiling inside his stomach from the moment she woke up till even now! He really wanted to slap her hard enough to put her brain back into its place so she would never _ever_ try this sort of nonsense ever again! Then he just wanted to take her face in his hands and comfort her, kiss it all away: her brave and casual pretence made her all the more attractive and sweet to him. She wished to burden none other than herself with her problems and she wasn't afraid to shoulder everything without a second thought. But when **she** started comforting Kai...he then knew it. Putting aside his slight irritation and jealousy -he hadn't done that ever, Kai wouldn't beat him to it!- he now saw and truly realized why her two teammates would call her "caa-san". She really was one.

He was still undecided of what he should do: should he scream at her, fight or just let her know how important she is to him?

'Sasuke, I know I was reckless and that wasn't what we had agreed on but I want you to know th-...!'

.

.

That was the second hug of the day; but this one wasn't searching for comfort or relief, this one was a shelter for her. Just as Kai cried to her, this hug was for her to cry in. But she didn't-she was never like that. She only hugged him back, tighter and more desperately. She'd longed for his arms. She understood it now as relaxation finally washed over her. He was her rock and she was his; they helped each other out.

She smiled content into his chest, resting her head against him surrendered.

'If you ever do something so idiotic again I will not hesitate to bind you to something either by rope, chakra or genjutsu. Do I make myself clear?'

He was severe but he didn't let her go; he needed this intimacy just as much as she did. She only shook her head in agreement docilely...even if she knew one way or another she'd do something so stupid again and she would actually end up with bondage of some sort.

'And from now on I have decided you are not to take part in any fray we might come across.'

He felt her become rigid. 'F-...fine...' she yielded yet unwillingly. So long she didn't upset him right now...

He was satisfied; it went nearly as bad as he'd thought-he was sure she'd have a fit or something! The fact she didn't he didn't know if it relaxed him or if it ultimately made him feel uneasy. But he disregarded it in sake of the good mood that unexpectedly developed and he didn't want to spoil; he was sure the time would soon come she would be tested of her sincerity.

He hit her on top of her head as he let her go. 'You are stupid; you made me worry.' He finally admitted, and his whole demeanour was so childlike she couldn't help but simper in return. '...and it's nothing to be happy about.' He continued more man-like and she tried -even though she failed- to hide her amusement.

'I love you Sasuke.' was all that the girl said; she climbed on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips. 'I really do.'

Finally something snapped inside of him at the sound of her words, most probably his reserved and formal character that dealt with everyone almost the same way, and he stopped her before she turned about to leave. 'I have no one else;' he said as he put his hands on her shoulders 'if anything ever happens to you I-...I don't even know. So don't do anything of the sort ever again.'

But before she registers the importance or the true meaning of his words, he took her and kissed her...

It was nothing like the first time: he didn't take it slow; he didn't start from her neck to make his way up, he wasn't being tender about anything. He immediately crushed his lips upon hers and pried her mouth open without any hesitation. His tongue slowly massaged hers till they both found the same rhythm to dance to, concentrating only to that task; once they did, everything else faded away. The only thing that mattered was each other.

As his hands kept their bodies clasped, just as hers were buried in his hair, she long last knew what he meant: "I love you, too. I want you. I need you." every kiss and every caress was translated into a silent confession, yet also a silent promise "you will forever be mine, you shall do whatever I tell you. You shall never leave me...as I will never leave you." a silent pact made between the two lovers, a lover's promise, and one only the two of them could be privy to.

He couldn't get enough of her; her every response to his every attempt was an answer. It was an acceptance, acceptance of his wishes ad his needs. He loved her; but he couldn't tell her. He was never able to express himself in words easily; it felt juvenile to him to do something like confessing to anything-speaking his true feelings was uncomfortable and awkward to him. But gestures...

Now **that** he was good at. He was in fact great at it. He never really did anything too grand or effusive or anything which had to do with contact thus even one small pat on the head would mean so much! How much more a hug and a kiss-and as he did both, he knew he got through to her. She could understand it as she responded to his calling accordingly: as passionate, wild and heated as his.

Her hands caressed his back and shoulder blades now, occasionally pulling on his hair. Bringing him closer and closer, she rubbed one leg at the sides of his hip, a leg that found its way to his hand all too easily. He felt the fabric of her high sock and pulled it down, to feel the skin underneath it on his fingers tips; she felt electrified at his touch and only wanted more.

And he only wanted more, too; her soft skin, her heated kisses, her sweet scent and her kind underlined acceptance to his wishes...he wanted her. And he had never wanted anyone else more than he wanted her in that moment in time. His face now buried in her neck, he planted violent kisses anywhere he could find mixing them with a little teeth. Pushing her further back, she collided with the rocks behind her. His temperature was rising the more he felt her skin on his, exciting him.

This was so...curious. it was the first time he ever felt like that; blood rushing to his face and other places he shouldn't be thinking of right now, his own skin on edge anywhere he might have touched with her. His lips were so swollen as if he'd been punched yet it didn't hurt, it was delighting!

As she wrapped her legs around him, he attacked her mouth one more securing her position on the rocks. She griped his hair, pushing forward. With each kiss, each move, and each grope she knew he was communicating his true emotions: lust, want, even love. And she was communicating them back. He was only a bit more forceful than others would be in such an occasion, but it didn't matter to her; she'd thought about thins before and she was almost certain Sasuke would not only be a more physical being than most men but also a little "rough". She maybe even liked it...

'We should-...' he finally managed to take a breath 'go.'

'...yes.' she hated to but she had to agree. 'We should.' She waited for a moment... 'If you let me go that is.'

He felt like waking up. 'Oh right.'

He let go of her -he distantly realized he was holding her butt- and put her gently down; as he watched her, he saw her clothes in full disarray, her hair messed and her lips too red. She looked so inviting...but they really had to go. He caught her fixing herself up with the edge of his eyes. And then he realized he should probably take a look at himself, too.

She helped him with his hair. 'Not that they are ever in any sort of order but let us just assume...'

'My hair is perfectly fine.'

'Keep telling yourself that.'

.

.

.

Aki was looking up at the beautiful blue sunny sky. She was waiting outside of the Hokage's office-...no scratch that, building, impatient and nervous; next to her was sitting-...no, scratch that drooping next to her as he was so beaten up -she heard it was a woman from Suna who'd kicked his ass all the way to next Sunday- Naruto and one felt he was going to melt away from his bones.

Apart from a joke here or there and a pat on the back she or he did no attempt to speak to one another. They were both too anxious and too nervous to say anything as their two sensei, Kuro-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, were discussing with his "lordship" -as they were calling Danzou the last ten minutes the few times they were referring to him- either he should allow these two youngsters and their sensei to attend to the five Kage summit that was about to take place.

They hated this man. They disliked him at the very least anyway-hate was too big of a word and Naruto knew the danger behind it. So they were both very annoyed that this man was to decide their "fate" and what's more the actual fate of their friends.

Well, either they liked it or not, Sasuke was away from the village and a threat to it -how much more now that he was informed he attacked and kidnapped Killerbee, Raikage's brother and another host- he was a missing nin and if Itami was with him then she was one, too. And Kai as well. And if they were missing nin it was a very fat chance that Danzou would allow them to go look for them and bring them back. Especially since the village was in rubbles and they needed people there. Then again if their sensei were smart enough then they could handle it and make it to the summit, too...interesting.

Aki was stealing glances. 'So...why are you here? You didn't tell me.' she finally asked when Naruto caught her eye for the one hundred and twelfth time.

'I am waiting to know if Kakashi-sensei will convince Danzou to let me go to the Kage's summit in order to look for Sasuke.'

Her eyes widened by a margin and her teeth started showing by her huge smile. 'So am I! The exact same reason actually! Kuro-sensei is bargaining with Danzou to see if he will allow me to go rescue my twin brother and Itami!'

'Wow! We might get to go together again!'

'Ha-ha! Awesome!'

'Hey guys!' Kiba's voice came from behind them; Aki shot up abruptly, blushing like crazy. Thank god he was not alone or else she wouldn't stop mumbling: it was Hinata and Shino behind him, Akamaru walking next to him and barking in salute. 'Oh, Akamaru is happy to see you !'

'Oh hey everyone!' Naruto saluted happily while Aki made bid a hello with a curt nod; yet she noticed how politely Naruto avoided talking or looking directly at Hinata who'd only shortly had confessed her love to him. A time during the village was in grave danger while almost everyone died.

During that battle Aki had found herself in the company of Shikamaru and then Sakura and Neji as they moved to help and heal Hinata. And she had heard all that had transpired. Of course, due to the fact she already knew of Hinata's crush as well as the fact she'd witnessed Shikamaru's wits first hand not an hour earlier, it was hard for her to be surprised. Well, anyone who'd be surprised that Hinata loved Naruto was a fool and that included the subject of Hinata's attentions too. But they all knew about him being an idiot. What Aki didn't know was that Sakura was an idiot as well...

'U-um...h-h-how come y-y-you two are h-h-here together?'

Aki chuckled. 'Well look at that, she managed to string a sentence together!' she said cheery trying to lessen the insulting part of her speech and even if Hinata's cheeks coloured she smiled along.

'Don't tease her, Aki! She'll faint soon enough!' Kiba teased, nudging her on the ribs. 'But seriously what are you two doing out here together like that? It almost feels like you're on a date.'

Now it was Aki's turn to be completely ashamed. 'We are not out on a date! We-'

'Hey! No need to sound so annoyed by it.'

'I thought we had sorted this out earlier...'

'Ha-ha! I know; I got you!'

Everyone there with half a brain rolled their eyes; which meant Kiba and Naruto laughed together like idiots. 'Anyway...' Aki bit out annoyed by these two; why did she like Kiba if he were such an idiot? Oh right...he was so kind and cute and sweet-...ahem. 'we are here because we are expecting our sensei to come out with their assignments. Meaning we'll know if we got the assignments we wanted whence these two come out. And we also have news on Sasuke.' she figured Itami and her brother Kai would be with him.

The taboo word was spoken; suddenly Naruto became downcast and all of his spirit left him simultaneously almost like someone had sucked the life out of him. 'Oh yeah...we need to talk about that. Sakura said she would call a meeting between us teenagers. I need to tell you all that happened with Darui...' he said in the end, more depressed than a suicide victim.

* * *

**A/N**:And this is where I'll be leaving you! He he, it's not too much, not a cliffy, just a little bit of anxiousness for the next one! Please rate and message. By the way...oh my God! I actually wrote some Raikage and -dun dun dun- Hianta! Wow! First Hinata lines I ever write outside the script of the manga! I feel grown up somehow...


End file.
